Shadow Relations
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Sequel to "Shadow Justice." One year later the League met the Shadow Court, Seto Kaiba returns to Starling City to help Oliver Queen break ground for an orphanage. But Ishizu has a vision of mass murder and the possible unearthing of the tomb of Kaiba's former incarnation and sets out to stop it. This sparks events that could lead to the destruction of the Shadow Realm, or more.
1. Spark

**A/N: **It has been done! Chapter 1 of the sequel to _Shadow Justice_ has ben written and posted! Hallelujah I can sleep tonight. No seriously, I was stupid and drank 2 full cups of regular coffee and half a cup of mild coffee right before I went to bed. I could not fall asleep or get out of my fully awake state for over an hour. It was miserable. I'm sticking to hot tea from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Relations:<strong>

**Spark**

_Oliver Queen found him standing on the balcony away from the dense crowds of people and reporters inside. It was so predictable it was amusing. Oliver was willing to bet the other one was stalking the food table.  
><em>

_"Hey," he called jolting the person out of his thoughts. "I come in peace and I bear a gift."_

_"I don't do bribery," the young man said, standing tall and crossing his arms sternly._

_Oliver just shrugged. "Well, I suppose I could just take this cup of fresh, hot black coffee back…"_

_A dark eyebrow twitched and the young man's shoulders drooped. He held out his hand and waited expectantly for Oliver to chuckle and hand his friend the black gold. Kaiba took a long, grateful drink, wincing when his tongue was scaled._

_"I did say it was hot," Oliver said, joining the young CEO by the railing. Kaiba just shot him an annoyed look and kept drinking. "Where's Mokuba?"_

_"He found the chocolate fountain," Kaiba said, nodding to the food table._

_Oliver turned and realized this vantage point had a perfectly clear view of the chocolate fountain and coffee pots. Sure enough, there was Mokuba holding out a strawberry impaled on a stick into the flowing chocolate. He already had three on the plate he was holding with his other hand. Oliver smiled and shook his head, turning back to his friend._

_"How have you been?" he asked. "It's been almost a year. I was beginning to think you'd found someone else."_

_Kaiba froze and leveled Oliver with a dull glower. "Please tell me you're not picking up after Mai," he groaned._

_Oliver smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I never got to tell you why I didn't bring Lantern to your farewell party last year," he said._

_Kaiba's eyebrow lifted and he shrugged. "I figured he was busy trying to figure out where he belonged in the mess of past lives, memories that weren't there but are now, and a woman he likely saw as a friend before now turning out to be a previous, possibly future lover."_

_Oliver shook his head with an incredulous smile. "You know how ridiculous that's sounds? I kind of feel bad that I not only understand it but agree with it."_

_"Well, it's what I had to do," the CEO said calmly, drinkin_g _more of his coffee. "I can wait a little longer, I suppose. How have you been?"_

_"Oh, you know. Just dealing with life is all," he said. He noticed Kaiba shiver violently spilling dribbles of coffee on his hand, too close to the stark white KaibaCorp suit sleeve he wore for comfort. "Woah, hang on. Hang on."_

_Oliver snagged the cup and helped the young man quickly brush away the scalding hot droplets. Kaiba huffed in annoyance, deliberately pulling his hand away and turning around to face the cityscape and sulk. Oliver watched his Regent carefully. What had just happened was completely out of character for the Seto Kaiba he knew. Everyone shivered certainly, but something told the vigilante of Starling City that Kaiba was not as well as he would have people believe._

_"Hey," he said more softly, holding out the coffee as a peace offering. "What's wrong?"_

_Kaiba stared at the coffee for two full seconds before giving in and taking it by the handle. He sipped it silently for several moments while he gathered his thoughts. "I don't know," he said quietly. "It started about a week or so ago and it's gotten worse. I'm not sick, or at least if I am, it's nothing any of the doctors can figure out. It's not the Shadows, they're calm for the moment. It could be my reaction to my Priestess."_

_"What wrong with her?" Oliver asked._

_Kaiba glanced at him for taking another drink. "She's sick. Nothing serious, just a migraine. It happens every now and then when she strains her foresight to the limit."_

_"But migraines don't usually last for a week, right?" Oliver asked. "I mean, if they do, then I have the greatest respect and sympathy for anyone who has to endure them."_

_Kaiba's lips twitched ever so slightly upwards and Oliver counted that as a victory. His relief was short lived when Kaiba spoke again, all humor gone. "I feel…I feel like someone's walking on my grave."_

_Oliver sighed. "I'm only familiar with the turn of phrase, but I think you mean it differently than that."_

_"Maybe," Kaiba said shrugging, "maybe not. I'm not sure. It's just… That's the only explanation I can come up with at the moment."_

_"Ni-sama!" Both men turned to see little Mokuba Kaiba run across the floor holding his plate of four chocolate covered strawberries and a bright smile on his face. "I made two for you," he chirped. "See?"_

_He held out his plate proudly displaying the four, huge, bright red strawberries covered in cooling chocolate. Kaiba smiled and held out a hand for his brother. In the background several cameras flashed, catching the scene. Kaiba ignored them, turning his head to place his cup on the railing when there was a loud gunshot echoed through the air._

_Oliver had just enough time to see the shocked expression on Kaiba's face before the CEO collapsed into the vigilante's arms, a bleeding gunshot wound through his forehead. Screams rang out as people ran inside away from the windows, but Oliver did not move. His eyes could barely tear themselves away from the bullet hole in the center of Kaiba's pale forehead. Blue eyes were wide in shocked fear, pleading with Oliver to help. But Oliver knew he was too late to do anything to save the Regent. He placed a hand over Kaiba's chest then forehead and felt nothing. Seto Kaiba was dead._

_"Ni-sama!"_

_Mokuba. Oliver dropped Kaiba's body and dove for Mokuba, covering the boy with his own body. He scooped up Kaiba's baby brother and ran for the glass doors to the building, but the people inside had closed them and barricaded them leaving Oliver and Mokuba as well as another elderly couple outside unable to find shelter. Furious, Oliver kicked the doors, but the table pushed against the door held it in place preventing the glass from breaking completely._

_All of this had only taken a total of six seconds to take place, but it was long enough for Oliver to realize that he would not be able to get inside this way. He held the screaming Mokuba in his arms and ducked behind one of the thick stone banisters holding up the railing lining the balcony. Mokuba kept screaming and crying, trying to escape Oliver's arms and race for the dead body of his big brother. But no matter_ _how badly Oliver wanted to let Mokuba do that, he knew doing so would put the boy in harm's way which was something Kaiba would never forgive him for. Also, he never wanted Mokuba to have to see his brother with the bullet hole through his head. Seeing it happen in front of him was bad enough._

_Oliver squeezed Mokuba close and tried his best to calm the boy when another sound rumbled through the stone beneath him. He lifted his head and saw flames roaring through the room inside before bursting out the windows. Oliver had a brief moment to comprehend that what he was seeing was a bomb before another rumble shook the balcony and the ground fell out from beneath him. He grabbed the banister with one hand and Mokuba with his other but the abrupt jolt when the balcony slammed against the building wall jostled his hand free and they fell._

* * *

><p><em>"NO!"<em>

"Ishizu! _Ishizu_! Please wake up! Ishizu _please_!"

Slowly, midnight blue eyes cleared and focused on the man in front of them. Pale brown eyes the shade of spice tea stared back at her with love and worry. Gasping for breath, she quickly looked around and saw her bedroom, her bed, her brother sitting next to her, light purple eyes filled with fear, before returning to Shaadi. It was clear Shaadi had been startled awake and raced to her side not bothering to get fully dressed or wrap his turban around his head leaving his short black hair exposed.

Ishizu slumped into Shaadi's arms, her free hand reaching out to Marik who joined the hug. She tried to catch her breath and calm her tears, focusing on the two people here with her who cared about her. She needed the grounding they gave her. She noticed she was being rocked gently by the two men and Marik had begun singing a lullaby. She did not know or care how long they sat there like that, but when she was finally in control of herself, she sat up.

"Was it a vision?" Marik asked gently.

Ishizu nodded stiffly. "Yes." He closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, releasing it slowly through her parted lips. She reopened her eyes and the determination and stubborn loyalty both men had come to associate with the Priestess of the Balance had returned. "Someone seeks to murder the Regent and the Keeper. If we do not act fast, we will lose Arrow as well." She looked directly at Shaadi whose eyes had widened before narrowing, giving Ishizu his full attention. "I won't let that happen."

She leapt up from the bed still in her thing nightgown and grabbed her cell phone. "Marik, get me the maps of all the active archeological sights. Shaadi, get some tea brewing please. I'm going to call Kaiba."

Marik hesitated just long enough for Ishizu to wave him off insistently. He ran into her office and unlocked the safe where she kept the maps of all the archeological sites, both official and unofficial. He grabbed the stack of papers and hurried back to the bedroom. Ishizu was pacing nervously back and forth by the foot of her bed repeatedly pulling her phone away to redial the number and press the speaker back to her ear.

"Is he not answering?" Marik asked, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind his ear. Frustrated when it fell back into his face, he grabbed the scrunchy from his wrist and pulled his hair back into a messy but manageable ponytail.

Ishizu pulled the phone away from her ear for the third time since Marik returned and glared at it hatefully. Ishizu stomped her foot and fumed surprising her brother. Marik wisely took a cautious step back from his sister and began laying out the many maps on the bed.

Ishizu dropped the phone on the bed and began spreading out the maps. Both Ishtars looked up in surprise when the overhead light came on. They looked to the switch where Shaadi stood holding three mugs of steaming tea. He extended his hand holding two mugs to the siblings who took them silently.

"I have learned that things are easier to see in the light, hm?" he said calmly. He sat down next to Ishizu and said gently, "Now, why don't you tell us what to look for."

The Priestess took a sip of the licorice tea and sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "I'm not even sure if I'm right."

"There's no harm in looking," Marik said. "Tell what you saw or heard and we can go from there."

Ishizu shook her head so her long ebony hair tumbled over her shoulders. She ran a hand over her lips as her thoughts raced through her head. "He said he felt like someone was walking on his grave," she said softly.

"Who?" Marik asked gently, rubbing his sister's shoulder encouragingly. "Kaiba?"

Ishizu nodded. "He was ill, but said the doctor's didn't know what was wrong."

Shaadi nodded solemnly. "Yes. I have heard of such things. It is a phrase often used to describe an unexplained chill or feeling of discomfort or paranoia."

"He shivered rather violently and Arrow moved to help him," Ishizu said lifting her eyes to Shaadi's. "They spoke and then he was shot." She felt gooseflesh cover her skin at the memory of shocked blue eyes under a dark bullet hole streaming liquid red down the young face.

"Easy," Marik said, setting his tea on the bedside table and pulling his sister into a hug. "It's alright. We're going to change it. I promise. Don't dwell on it, just tell us what you think is important."

The woman nodded but did not pull away from her brother's embrace, needing the comfort and stability he offered. "He was sniped."

Both men blinked. "So it was a professional hit, then," Marik murmured.

"There was also at least one bomb involved," Ishizu added. "The balcony they were on broke causing Arrow and Mokuba to fall."

"Definitely professional then," Shaadi said. He tilted his head. "Although I do wonder why a bomb was added when a single bullet would have done the job efficiently with very little fuss."

"Unless it was the fuss they were after," Marik said lifting an eyebrow. "I was not without my own dramatic flair, remember."

"No," Ishizu said, shaking her head against Marik's shoulder and forcing herself to sit up. "I don't believe the two were related. It felt too...dis... It did not feel like the same culprit. Only one shot was fired and there was ample time to fire at Mokuba, but it never happened."

"Unless someone wanted to hide the bullet wound by blowing everything up," Marik suggested.

But again, Ishizu shook her head. "No. I stand by my belief that it was two different people behind it."

"So we have two enemies to worry about."

"Not necessarily," Shaadi said thoughtfully sipping his tea. "We are assuming the bombs were meant for the Regent. What if they were not?"

"It still managed to kill Mokuba and Arrow," Marik said. "Although I see what you mean. Ishizu tried to contact Kaiba but he didn't pick up."

"He's probably already on the flight." Ishizu took a another sip of her tea, her midnight blue eyes scanning the many maps scattered across the mattress in front of her. Her eyes settled on a particular map half hidden by several others. It was old, with crease marks, and obviously a replica of a much older map she remembered was kept locked away in a climate controlled vault.

On it was an detailed rendition of the Nile river delta, the location of the ancient city Iunu, renamed Heliopolis by the ancient Greeks, and the locations of several personally important grave sites. Atem's had caved in on itself after the Ceremonial Duel had been completed and the Pharaoh rejected going to the afterlife in favor of remaining with his Ba. But the locations of the others nearby had remained undisturbed. Or had they?

"I feel like someone's walking on my grave."

The descendants of Isis, the High Priestess who wore the Millennium Tauk under the rule of Atem and Set, had become tombkeepers and made it their life's duty to protect the graves of the formerly Nameless Pharaoh and his Shadow Court. But over time, lack of money, resources, and people made it difficult. The clan had been forced to narrow their protection to only the tomb of the formerly Nameless Pharaoh.

It had turned out to be a fairly wise decision. While most of the archeologists focused on the more popular area of the Valley of the Kings seeking the lost pharaohs' tombs, it left the area of the original Shadow Court's tombs largely undisturbed. Then Sugoroku Motou had appeared and somehow slipped past their safeguards and taken the Millennium Puzzle from the tomb. Now they knew Yugi's grandpa was actually the reincarnation of Shiamun, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and Pharaoh Atem's advisor, and the Ishtar clan had given way to fate and destiny.

But now she wondered. Had it indeed been wise to remove her clan's watch from the other gravesites? The man Carter Hall had discovered the tomb of the false descendants of Ra and consequently helped the reborn Akhenadin wreck havoc on Starling City as well as the sanity and souls of Kaiba and his Ba, Seth. What if another person had begun to unearth Set's final resting place?

She pulled the map towards her, taking a sip of her tea as she did so. Her eyes immediately focused on the dot representing the tomb of Set. It was close enough to Atem to have kept at least a partial eye on and still keep the two friends close even after death, but far enough away to prevent being easily found, or so she hoped.

"Has anyone listed new potential archeological dig locations?" she asked.

Marik shook his head. "Not that I am aware," he said slowly. "But I can ask."

He got up and pulled out his phone to call the museum and a few of his connections in the underworld he maintain contact with. Shaadi slid closer and took Ishizu's free hand in his drawing her attention to him. He met her eyes calmly.

"Are you sure you are well?" he asked gently. "Is there anything I can do?"

Ishizu smiled and shook her head. She placed her now mostly empty mug down on the bedside table next to Marik's. "I am well physically," she answered softly. "But my mind is..." She shook her head. "In turmoil. I have seen death in both this life and the previous, but I forget how violent and sudden it can be."

Shaadi nodded. "Yes. I remember," he whispered. His strange yet gentle eyes settled on the map and he sighed. "You think someone may have found Set's tomb."

"I am not sure," she said tiredly. "I could be reading too much into a stressed young man's words."

"Or it could be your intuition combined with a young man struggling to put words to what he is feeling," Shaadi said. "Kaiba hardly ever says anything without first considering the ramifications his words could have."

"Except when he's flustered," Ishizu said, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Shaadi's stoic expression eased to something softer. "Yes. But he is young still."

"Youth has nothing to do with it," Ishizu said with a sly grin. "As I recall, you were not your usual confident self when you asked permission to court me."

"With your brother hovering over my shoulder waiting for me to misstep," Shaadi said calmly, "you can hardly blame me."

"No," Marik said, glaring down at the Egyptian who was too close to his sister for his approval. "And if you don't back away right now, I'll show you a new definition of 'hover.'"

"Marik," Ishizu chided. "I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Yes, but I'm still your brother and Shaadi's not getting any until I give my expressed approval."

Shaadi flushed but obediently backed away so Marik could sit between them effectively cutting Shaadi off from Ishizu.

"I just heard," Marik said, brandishing his phone. "Ground just broke for a new archeological site close to Set's tomb."

"When did this happen?" Shaadi demanded.

"That's just it. It only happened about three days ago," he said. "They started early but had to put things on hold when there was some confusion with the paperwork. Also, there was apparently a cave in which again delayed things. Until last night. Sister," he lifted his worried eyes to Ishizu who was listening avidly, "I think they found the entrance to Set's tomb."

For a moment, no one spoke. Then Ishizu stood. "I'll call the museum. Perhaps the papers could get misplaced again."

"But now that they have found something, they will not stop digging," Shaadi said. "Human curiosity will force this to move forward."

"What if Kaiba came here?" Marik suggested.

"Here?"

"Not officially," Marik said quickly. "You and I are among the top Duelists in the world," he said to Ishizu. "Plus, it is known that Kaiba has an interest in Egyptian relics."

"He has visited museums," Shaadi said. "That hardly equals an interest."

"But it would not be out of character for him to visit," Marik said. "Like I said, it would not be official." He stared at Shaadi significantly who sighed heavily.

"I could teleport him here, yes," Shaadi said wearily. "But I would have to rest before I travelled. Plus, he is already on his way to the United States. The more pressing issue now is preventing his assassination."

"I can contact Arrow," Ishizu said. "I can give him some forewarning so he can prepare and hopefully prevent this."

"And if it doesn't work?" Marik asked cautiously.

"It will," Ishizu insisted. "I'll make sure of it."

"You plan on going there," Shaadi breathed standing. "I will go with you."

"The hell you will," Marik growled.

"He will, Marik," Ishizu said. "We all will."

"But that will leave the entire European and African continents unwatched," Marik exclaimed.

"Not if the King is willing to help," she countered. "Which we know he will. Besides, I think the Pharaoh would be interested in learning of the recovery of Set's tomb."

"Rishid will guide him," Shaadi said. "I will contact the airlines and find a flight that will take us close enough to Starling City for us to Travel from there."

"How long would this take?" Ishizu asked.

Marik pulled out his phone and Googled the approximate time. "If we left on the 3:00 a.m. flight, factoring in possible layovers and delays, approximately seventeen hours. And it would cost over $1,400 U.S. dollars per person."

Ishizu nibbled her thumbnail habitually. "We could catch one of the shorter flights and Travel some distances between airports," she said.

"I can teleport us longer distances if necessary," Shaadi offered.

Ishizu shook her head minutely and began pacing again going over possible scenarios and outcomes in her mind. "Marik," she said. "I need you to stay here." She raised her hand stopping his expected refusal and pulled him into a hug. "I'm trusting you to help Rishid keep the Pharaoh and Yugi safe. I know you can handle things while I'm gone. Trust me to do the same."

Marik sighed, caught in a bought of indecision. "I trust you," he said heavily. "I just..." He glanced at Shaadi and groaned.

"Do you want me to call Bakura and Ryou and have them come down here?" Ishizu asked. Marik glanced hopefully up at her and she smiled. "I'll do that then. And I think, we should contact the Justice League as well. This does involve Arrow and he is one of theirs as much as he is one of ours."

Marik and Shaadi nodded reluctantly. "I'll do that," Marik said. He pressed his forehead to his big sister's and whispered. "Are you sure, you're okay?"

Ishizu nodded. "I've been better," she admitted.

"Shaadi drive us to the airport," Marik said. "That would give you the chance to inform the museum of your absence, I can help the papers regarding the archeological dig become misplaced again, and you can buy the plane tickets at the airport. How's that sound?"

"Good," the Priestess replied with a smile. "Now let's get going. We have to hurry."

"Any idea when the assassination was going to take place?" Marik called after his sister as she began throwing a couple changes of clothes into a small bag.

"No," Ishizu called. "But I'm guessing no more than two or three days at most."

Marik huffed. "I hate timelines."


	2. An Expected and Unexpected Arrival

**A/N:** Sorry this is a bit short. It's Christmas Eve and this is my gift to y'all, my readers. I'm tired and I think I may be getting what my Dad's had since I got back from school at the start of my break. ...yay... Crap, just in time for Christmas too. Thanks Dad...

**Chapter 2 summary:** In which Kaiba is flexible and Oliver shows up early.

* * *

><p><strong>An Expected and Unexpected Arrival<strong>

Seth sat on the leather seat calmly gazing out the window of the airplane. He had slowly grown used to the world outside Kaiba's soul room and the Shadows. He still disliked it when anyone other than Kaiba touched him. He tolerated the strange sensations from Mokuba because, while the boy was not his brother by blood, he was his brother by choice which meant more to him than a blood relation ever could.

He glanced over his shoulder to where Mokuba lay curled up in his seat, the safety belt cleverly adjusted to allow the boy to sit like he was. It was adorable and Seth could not resist reaching out and petting the messy black hair. Mokuba moaned and shifted closer to Seth's attention drawing a smile from the Ba.

An answering groan emanated from the person currently half stretched out across several chairs. Seth huffed a laugh and returned his attention to the head cradled in his lap. Pale skin, short brown hair framing a stern face identical to Seth's, and two closed blue eyes rested on Seth's lap. The Ba began running his fingers through the chestnut strands and the restless shifting eased.

It amused Seth to no end that his Ka could be so adorable and needy when he slept; well, always, but it especially showed when he was asleep and unguarded. Seth continued trailing his fingers through the earthy locks a shade or so darker than his own. Once again, he marveled at how someone as tall and lanky as Seto could contort into the position he currently lay in and still be comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"We've descended into the clouds," the only other person awake in the cabin said softly. It was a quiet observation probably not meant to be said aloud, but it drew Seth's attention nevertheless. Helios sat across the cabin facing Mokuba and staring out of the window.

Seth followed the Titan's gaze and sighed thoughtfully. He had felt the plane descending gently for a while now but finally seeing evidence of it was a welcome relief. It was proof of how close they were to solid land. Seth had no love for aircraft. He found them amazing and impressive but he much preferred the feeling of fresh air and wind on his face, not this claustrophobic tube of compressed space. He sighed and leaned back against the seat back only to startle back up when the captain's voice rang through the small cabin.

"We are on final approach to Portland International Airport," the captain said in Japanese. "Please prepare for landing."

Seto groaned and pushed himself up from his awkward sprawl, pausing to roll his shoulders and pop his neck as he did so. Seth smiled sympathetically and began massaging Seto's shoulders and back, leaning in to kiss the nape of his Ka's neck. Seto's skin warmed at the contact just like Seth knew it would. Seth retreated back into Seto's soul room before his Ka could aim a tired glower in his direction.

He watched through Seto's eyes as the Isono cousins woke from their naps as well and got ready to escort their charges once they landed. Not long after, he heard the undercarriage come down just as they broke through the clouds. Helios leaned forward in his chair to watch the landing take place and both Seth and Seto were struck by how different the Titan looked after just one year with them.

When he had first sought refuge with them Helios had been windswept and haggard and seemed very much like a lost child. Over the past year, the Titan had grown more bold, the light of rebellion had been kindled in his eyes and he no longer bowed his head when he walked. Now he tied his chin-length white hair back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, stared everyone directly in their eyes when he spoke to them, spoke his mind, and no longer apologized every other word.

Seth did often find him staring absently out a window at the moon and both half souls of Set knew the Titan was thinking of his sister. No one from the Shadow Court had heard tell of the moon Titan so they could only hope she was safe with her lover. Helios rarely spoke of her but it was obvious she was on his mind. It was one of the few things that had not changed since his arrival.

The other significant thing that had not changed was Helios's instinctive fear of lightning storms. He still knew Zeus wanted him and would often retreat into the inner most room away from any windows or doors when there was even the hint of lightning. That was something that had been driven into his habit patterns for well over five millennia and would take a while to completely break the habit.

* * *

><p>After the plane landed and taxied to a secure place on the tarmac, the door opened and the small group of five deplaned. There were several black vehicles waiting for them. Kaiba led the group to the car on the left selected completely at random when he noticed another car drive up. He stopped walking and waited for his companions to gather behind him. He noticed Helios step up beside him and smirked, proud of the progress the Titan showed. Even more pride inducing was the way the Isono cousins hurried in front of Kaiba and his group, hands on their gun holsters.<p>

Kaiba placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, moving to stand in front of his little brother protectively and drew on his Shadows. He reached out to the car and felt for any potential threats. What he found was a familiar presence who greeted his Shadows with a teasing tug. Feeling in a teasing mood himself, he grasped the familiar Shadows with own and tugged a bit harder than he had to.

He placed a hand on both Roland and Fuguta's shoulders and stepped between them. When the car arrived, it turned aside and out of the back seat came none other than Oliver Queen. Kaiba crossed his arms and waited for the man to come to him.

"Kohai," he called. "You're early."

Oliver glanced at the cars waiting for Kaiba's group cautiously before smiling earning him a raised eyebrow from the young CEO. He waited until he was close enough to shake Kaiba's hand before speaking. "There's been a change of plans," he said. "Long story, but Ishizu called. We need to talk."

Kaiba, already alert, stiffened at the name of his Priestess. He glanced at the men waiting to pick up his group and offered a nod as he shook his friend's hand. "Then are you offering us a ride?"

"I am." Oliver stepped aside and waved Kaiba and his group to his car. "There's enough room for all of you in the back with me."

"But what about Roland and Fuguta?" Mokuba asked, stepping out from behind his big brother.

"There's room for them too," Oliver said with a smile. "Come on. We _need_ to talk."

Kaiba strode past Oliver and climbed into the car, sliding into the farthest seat. Mokuba climbed in after him, settling into the middle seat. Roland, Helios, and Fuguta climbed into the back row in that order before Oliver pushed the folded chair next to Mokuba back up and sat in it. He pulled the door closed and they drove off.

"John Diggle," Kaiba said to the man behind the wheel. "You look well."

The man shrugged and shook his head. "Honestly, how that's possible I'll never know."

Kaiba smirked before his eyes slid to Oliver's. "You said Ishizu called?" he said.

Oliver nodded. "She said she had a vision." The Starling City vigilante turned to face Kaiba and, after a brief glance at Mokuba who was staring at him with interest, continued. "She saw you die."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Did she say how?"

"Sniped," Oliver replied succinctly, noticing the instant reaction from Kaiba's bodyguards. "On the balcony at the building the philanthropy party's suppose to take place."

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. "Does she know who's responsible?"

"No," Oliver replied. "But that's not all. There was also a bomb, possibly two. It killed me and Mokuba."

This time Kaiba's eyes widened and immediately flicked down to his little brother, assuring himself Mokuba was still there. To his credit, Mokuba did not flinch at the news. Rather, he placed a hand on his big brother's and squeezed.

"I assume that's why you came to pick us up personally," Kaiba said.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. Apparently Ishizu thinks there're two different perpetrators." He held up a finger, "The sniper," he lifted a second finger, "and the bomber."

"Were they both after me, do you think?" Kaiba asked.

Oliver was already shaking his head but it was Diggle who answered. "It doesn't seem likely. It would make more sense if the sniper was the only one after you but the bomber was after everyone. That's usually how it goes. Unless it's a terrorist act in which case, we should receive a manifesto or some kind of shit soon before or after."

Kaiba hummed thoughtfully. "I won't cancel the construction," he said firmly, squeezing his brother's hand tightly. "I refuse."

"I agree," Oliver said. "But I suggest we take precautions. Like you don't go outside and stay away from windows, Mokuba too. I also pulled a few strings and it seems Arrow will be there along with a couple other metahumans."

"Metahumans?" Kaiba asked incredulously.

Oliver just shrugged. "It's what superhumans are called now apparently. Don't look at me, I didn't come up with it. I heard it started on the Internet and grew from there."

"Makes sense," Mokuba said. "Everything comes through the Internet one way or another."

"Which metahumans plan to appear?" Helios asked, leaning forward against the seat in front of him.

Oliver turned his body to face the Titan more directly. "Diana hopes to be there as does J'onn."

Kaiba tsked and muttered something in a mildly annoyed voice that sounded distinctly like, "telepath."

Oliver chuckled. "Hey, it could be worse." Kaiba glanced at him suspiciously and the vigilante continued. "Superman could show."

Kaiba hissed and crossed his arms and legs in obvious annoyance. "The hell he is. The last thing I need is another Shadow Thief incident. If I hadn't been fast enough back there, the backlash of that Trap could have killed me."

"Let's just hope he stays out of it," Diggle said. "We've already told him to stay out unless things get serious. The last thing we need is a media storm."

"Won't you already be getting that with the Justice League appearing?" Helios asked.

"Not necessarily," Diggle replied. "The Justice League is known for making appearances at philanthropic functions, particularly those involving young children."

"Seeing as this is the celebration of breaking ground for the orphanage," Oliver said, taking over, "it would not be unusual for them to be there. J'onn will be incognito, though."

"Understandable," Kaiba muttered. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I was honestly hoping for a week off. This isn't what I needed."

"Join the club," Diggle said. "It's been quiet here. Not too quiet mind, but things have definitely calmed down in the past few weeks."

"Nothing of interest then?" Helios asked. Diggle shook his head and the Titan folded his arms on the back of the seat Mokuba sat in and rested his head on them. "Then was there anything else the Priestess said?"

Oliver hesitated before shaking his head. Kaiba stared at the vigilante significantly, lifting an eyebrow. "Kohai?" he said.

With a sigh, Oliver said, "She didn't say anything else, but I got the feeling she wanted to."

"If she didn't tell you, then it was probably because she wants to tell me in person," Kaiba said, pulling out his phone. He switched it off of airplane mode and was immediately inundated with a series of dings indicating missed calls and a couple voicemails. He flushed and dialed Ishizu's phone number.

"It's pointless," Oliver said, stopping Kaiba. "She's already on a plane here."

Kaiba sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest. "Fabulous," he said sarcastically. He switched off his phone and crossed his arms comfortably. "Then I suppose I'll hear everything in person by the end of the day."

"Is it just Ishizu who's coming?" Helios asked.

"I think Shaadi's coming with her," Oliver said.

"Then it'll likely be less than a day," the Titan said. "Shaadi will probably teleport them between airports to save time and cover more ground."

Kaiba hummed. The strange feeling of discomfort was beginning to return. Seth became antsy causing both half souls to shift restlessly until finally they shivered together. The paranoia that had been hounding them for the past several days came back in full force and Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing.

He was fine. Seth was fine. Only friends were nearby. His Shadows would have informed him of another Shadow user in the vicinity. He had his Deck and his backup gun at his hip and Mokuba was safely next to him. There was no reason to be paranoid.

Except for the small fact that someone planned to shoot him at tomorrow's ground breaking ceremony in broad daylight and then bomb the entire place. Kaiba took a deep breath and fought back a second shiver. Whatever this feeling was, he did not like it, not one bit.

He shivered again and this time felt Mokuba squeeze his hand comfortingly just as another hand rested on his shoulder, Roland. Kaiba took a deep steadying breath and forced himself to relax. When he deemed himself sufficiently in control, he opened his eyes and sat back resolutely avoiding Oliver's eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" Oliver asked softly. Kaiba huffed and looked out the window, the opposite direction of the speaker. Oliver tried again. "Hey, I need to know if something's wrong. My city, my rules."

Kaiba sighed. "It's nothing serious," he said. "I just have a headache is all."

"You'll pardon me," Diggle said sardonically, "but last time I checked, headaches didn't cause convulsions."

"They weren't convulsions," Kaiba said, annoyed.

"Oh? 'Kay, then what were they?" Diggle challenged.

Kaiba met the driver's eyes through the rearview mirror for several moments before huffing and turning away. "Shivers."

"It's been happening for a while," Helios said. Kaiba glared at the Titan, daring him to say more. Helios met his glare defiantly and continued speaking. "For the past several days at least. They've been getting worse."

"What part of 'keep your mouth shut' don't you understand, Titan?" Kaiba growled.

"The part that does not involve your endangerment," Helios replied promptly. "Now, will you continue or shall I?"

Kaiba tsked and sulked.

"Kaiba-sama," Roland said softly. "Please? For my peace of mind, if nothing else?"

Kaiba remained silent for several moments before huffing. "It really is nothing," he said. "The doctors say I'm not sick, I have no fever, I feel fine. It's just a few bouts of...discomfort."

"Tell him what you told me," Helios said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if telling you was the wisest decision," Kaiba grumbled.

"We'll talk about that after you tell him," the Greek said calmly.

"Fuck you."

"I'm not particularly interested and neither are you," Helios countered. "Now speak, Set."

"Don't call me that," Kaiba growled turning to glare at the Titan angrily.

Helios calmly sat back, rested his folded hand on his knees, and met the piercing blue gaze with his own sun gold. "Then tell him," he said.

"He said it felt like someone was walking on his grave," Mokuba said quietly.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said, staring at his little brother in surprise. "I thought I told you to go to sleep."

"You told me to go to bed," the younger Kaiba corrected. "I did. I just didn't go to sleep."

Kaiba huffed in frustration while Oliver sat back in thought. "Have you considered you may be sensing someone following you?" he offered. "I sometimes get that feeling when I'm being watched."

The young Japanese businessman shook his head firmly. "If I am being followed, it's no Shadow user," he said firmly. "I would have felt them. Also, Seth felt it first."

"Have you asked him what it is?" Diggle said.

"I have," Kaiba said nodding. "He doesn't know. But it makes him more uncomfortable than me. I'm mostly reacting to his paranoia."

"Alright then," Diggle said. "This should be fun."


	3. Windows and Waiting

**A/N: **This chapter may seem slow and short and I apologize for that but magic has its limits and I have to keep time, both literary and reality, in mind when I write this. Also, it turns out that yes, I am getting the cold or something along those lines. Thanks Dad. I have a runny nose, slightly sore throat, ears that won't pop, and a slight pressure in my ainuses. It could be due to the wavky weather we've been having or I could be getting sick. Ugh.

**Chapter 3 summary: **In which the Kaiba group arrives at the hotel, windows are a problem, and they wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Windows and Waiting<strong>

Anywho, I'm posting this tonight and will hopefully start getting to the good stuff tomorrow in the next chapter. Merry Christmas again~

"Where are we going?" Mokuba asked, noticing they were avoiding the downtown area of Starling City.

"To the hotel," Oliver said. "We're just taking a back way."

"Overly cautious," Kaiba muttered in Japanese.

"Better safe than sorry," Oliver replied in kind.

Both Kaiba brothers and the two bodyguards stiffened. Two pairs of startled eyes, one sparkling blue and the other dark gray, stared at forest green in surprise. "You... In a year?" Kaiba exclaimed in his native tongue.

Oliver just shrugged casually. "It's spoken by you and the entire Shadow Court so I figured it'd be good to learn it," he said with a crooked smile.

A grin made stretched across Kaiba's face sharpening his eyes. "Of course," he said proudly. Mokuba snickered and Helios gave a put upon sigh.

"This is it," Diggle said, pulling into the high rise hotel overhang.

Mokuba leaned over his big brother's lap and stared out the window in wide eyed awe. The building itself was a sleek steel and glass tower that glittered from the lights flickering inside and the cloudy sunlight outside. The convention center was a shorter building made of a material that resembled stone and was built in the same style as buildings more associated with the eastern coast of the United States.

"It's an interesting blend of the old and new," Helios said, admiring the architecture. "Athens was a good choice of centerpiece. Although, I think I she could do without the armor. She doesn't often wear it."

"This is art," Diggle said, nudging the Titan aside so everyone else could file out of the SUV. "It's not always suppose to make sense. Just look weird and cost a lot of money."

Helios chuckled. "I can stand behind that."

"Move." The group followed Kaiba into the lobby, each carrying their own bags.

"You didn't bring a lot," Diggle commented.

"I only bring what I have to," Kaiba replied. He approached the desk and signed them in. The woman behind the desk handed him four room keys and told the room number. Not surprisingly, they were once again on the highest floor.

"I forgot how much you like heights," Oliver said when they filed into the elevator.

Kaiba said nothing, simply slid in his key card and pressed the 17 button and waited for the elevator to glide up to his floor. When the doors opened, he waited for Fuguta to step out first before following. The bodyguard unlocked the hotel room door and entered first before allowing everyone else to enter.

The layout was similar to the one Kaiba stayed in last time he came to Starling City with one glaring difference. The entire far wall was covered with floor-to-ceiling windows. The first door immediately to the left of the entrance was to the bathroom. It was large with the tub and shower on the left wall, the toilet on the niche between the far shower wall and the true wall, and the sink on the right. The door on the far side of the sink opened to the bedroom.

The current room the group stood in was the common area. Aside from the far windowed wall, everything was black, white, and shades of gray. A couch with a long perpendicular side with no backrest sat in the middle of the room. Two cushioned chairs sat directly across from the couch with a coffee table in between. The rug underneath the furniture was a modern design of interlocking black and gray squares on a white backdrop.

A sliding glass door in the windowed wall opened up to a small Juliet balcony. It was just wide enough for a person to stand but that was about it. Two curtains hung on either side of the windowed wall. One was sheer and the other was a dark gray blackout curtain.

A fully stocked bar small kitchenette was nestled on the wall that projected into the common room courtesy of the bathroom on the other side. A coffee pot with a full box of assorted coffees sat on the counter and Kaiba noted it with a smirk. A television was mounted on the wall across from the couch. A door hung open several feet from the television and that's where Kaiba walked.

The room behind the television wall was the bedroom. There were two queen size beds against the far wall, a television mounted on the wall they just walked through, a bedside table separating the two beds and a sliding glass door that opened up onto the black steel balcony. The sheer and dark gray blackout curtains also adorned this windowed wall, waiting to be pulled across the wall and blot out the light.

Oliver sighed heavily. "So much for staying away from windows and outside," he muttered.

Diggle stood next to the Starling City vigilante and shook his head. "I honestly don't know why I was expecting anything else," he said.

Helios did not follow the Kaiba brothers to the bedroom. Instead, he made his way to windows, slid open the door, and stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight. Roland and Fuguta cased the three rooms inside the suite before taking up positions near the entrance and the bedroom door.

When Kaiba came back out Mokuba was still inside the room but Seth was out and about. True to his preferences, Seth had chosen to retain his ancient Egyptian attire, or a more modern and conservative rendition of it, and jewelry. Seth was speaking to Kaiba softly in hieratic and Kaiba seemed to be listening closely following Helios with his eyes. After a moment of contemplation, Kaiba nodded.

"You're welcome to stay here if you want," he said to Oliver and Diggle. "I have no plans for the day besides wait for Ishizu and Shaadi to show up."

"Any plans before that?" Oliver asked.

Kaiba shook his head. "No. Except try to get some real sleep and not the light airplane sleep."

Seth chuckled and stepped back into the bedroom. Kaiba followed his Ba's form with his eyes before rubbing the back of his neck, grimacing when his neck would not pop.

"If you don't mind, we might just take you up on that," Oliver said. "We'll just make ourselves comfortable out here."

The young CEO nodded. "I'll be in here if you need me." He ran a hand over his face and returned to the bedroom. He paused to let Mokuba bound out of the room before closing the door.

"Tired much?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah," Mokuba said. "He never sleeps well on airplanes."

"I'm with you there," the man said. "Mind if I get some coffee?"

"Sure. It's complementary. Just leave a couple for Ni-sama," Mokuba said before going over to the balcony just as Helios was coming back in. "Hey," he said.

Helios nodded to the boy before sitting down on the sectional, stretching out across the open length of cushion, kicking off his shoes as he did so. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I take it this is where you'll be sleeping," Oliver said with a smile.

"Yes," Helios said. "I prefer open places like this to a bed. This is more in the style of beds I'm familiar with."

"We won't be bothering you will we?"

Helios shook his head and waved casually. "Not at all."

Oliver sat down on the couch close to Helios's head sipping his freshly brewed coffee. He took the time to actually study Helios's appearance. The Titan definitely looked healthier. "New hair style?" he asked, half teasing.

Helios huffed a laugh and let his eyes close comfortably. "If by tying it up instead of letting it hang in my face I'm trying a new style, then yes."

"It looks good."

Helios opened his eyes and unerringly caught forest green. "You do not have to speak if you don't want to."

Green eyes studied the cup of coffee carefully before Oliver took a sip just as Diggle joined him on the couch. "You said he's been experiencing that shivering thing for about a week now."

"Yes," Helios said softly. "It worries me. It is worse for Seth. What Kaiba is feeling is a reflection of what Seth feels."

"Do you think it could be an attack by an enemy?" Diggle asked.

"No," Helios said after a moment, shaking his head. "At least, no enemy I am aware of."

"So not Ares then," Oliver said.

Golden eyes flickered to the vigilante sharply. "No. I would know. I know how his power feels. Besides, he is more direct in his approach. He would either attack us directly or indirectly by possessing someone already in or near a battle rage."

"So basically as long as don't get angry he can't possess us?" Diggle asked.

Helios nodded. "Correct."

Diggle shook his head. "Alright then."

"The Egyptian valued their graves," Helios said drawing everyone's attention to him. "The penalty for desecrating a tomb was death, no exceptions. The name of the person entombed there was often carved into the walls numerous times to prevent the soul from getting lost on its way to the afterlife. Without a name, you were nothing and were cursed to drift endless in the void. For Kaiba to even consider saying such a thing..."

"You think he may have been serious," Oliver said quietly.

Helios said nothing but turned his gaze to where Mokuba stood in the open doorway watching them with worried eyes.

"Will Ni-sama be alright?" he asked.

No one could answer him.

XxX

Kaiba collapsed on his bed closest to the window with his face buried in a pillow. Seth smiled indulgently and pushed open the sliding door to let the breeze and sounds in. A light drizzle had begun to fall providing a soft lullaby for his exhausted Ka.

"You should rest," Seth said softly in hieratic.

"What do you think I'm trying to do idiot?" Kaiba muttered into the pillow.

Seth sat on the bed and began tugging at Kaiba's trench coat. "Come on. Take this off."

Kaiba reluctantly sat up long enough to remove his coat and Deck holster. He promptly fell back onto the bed facedown. Seth hummed and began working his out the kinks in Kaiba's back. Now that they were alone, he reverted his attire to the simple kilt and shoulder wrap he was used to wearing back in Egypt. Tossing a stray braid back over his shoulder, he straddled Kaiba's body and dug the heels of his hands into the tight muscles.

"How you manage to sleep on the plane in such positions knowing what it does to you is beyond me," he said.

_:Shut up,:_ Kaiba grumbled in his mind causing Seth's lips to quirk upwards.

He found a particularly big knot and sat up on his knees and bounced, forcing all of his bodyweight onto the balls of his hands. Kaiba grunted in both pain and from the sudden loss of breath. Seth grinned and dug his thumbs into the knot mercilessly until it was finally worked out.

"This would be much easier if your shirt was off so I could actually see what I was doing, you know," he said.

_:Sh...shut up,: _Kaiba muttered in his mind. His mental voice was breathless and wavering from both pain and arousal.

Seth sent a rush of sympathy through their link and eased back on his ministrations. Kaiba's rejection of physical contact was not totally without cause. He, like their previous incarnation Set, was overly sensitive to touch. If anyone rubbed Kaiba's, Seth's, or Set's back, neck, or head even casually or medicinally like a masseuse, it would aroused them. It made it difficult when Kaiba pulled long hours and had to visit a chiropractor a his physical therapy after waking from his coma. The feeling was indiscriminate. It did not matter who touched them when, the result was always the same.

Thankfully, Seth was both aware of and subject to this weakness and therefore Kaiba allowed him to do what a chiropractor or masseuse could not, touch him. Running his hands over his Ka's back thoroughly, Seth lifted his left leg and swung back so he sat on one side of Kaiba. He stretched out beside his Ka, blocking the rainy light from the windows.

He lay there calmly massaging Kaiba's neck until he felt eyes on him. He lifted his own eyes and met Kaiba's silently. Again, the guilt of feeling arousal for anyone other than Kisara returned and they looked away. Even though Kisara had given them her blessing and they were two halves of the same soul exactly like Yugi and Yami, Kaiba and Seth never took things too far. The knowledge that they had yet to find a way to return Kisara to her human form weighed heavily on them.

_:Rest, my Ka,: _Seth whispered in Kaiba's mind. _:The others will wake us when Shaadi and Ishizu arrive.:_

_:They don't know the hotel or room number,:_ Kaiba answered.

_:But they both have a phone and their Shadows. They can contact us or Mokuba or Oliver should she need to. Everything will be fine.:_ He pressed a gentle kiss to his Ka's forehead earning him a tired glower. _:Rest please. We will deal with this when we wake.:_

Without further complaint, Kaiba closed his eyes and fell asleep. Seth slithered as close to his Ka as he dared before laying his head on the pillow next to Kaiba and closing his eyes to join him in sleep.


	4. News, Plans, and KFC

**A/N:** Finally, the last of the slow chapters. After this, things should start happening. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. The slow parts are slow, yes, but they are important in setting everything up and therefore can't just be skipped unfortunately.

In other news, I literally just submitted my grad school application and sent out my recommendation letter requests tonight. The deadline for te application and possibly the rec letters for the university is January 1 but the deadline for the individual college is February 1. So confusing... Cross your fingers and hope I get in, otherwise I'm screwed and have to work multiple jobs starting this summer after I graduate this Spring.

Lastly, the Japanese obsession with Kentucky Fried Chicken is adorably weird.

**Chapter 4 summary:** In which the stragglers arrive, plans are made, and Mokuba wins again.

* * *

><p><strong>News, Plans, and KFC<strong>

Shaadi blinked dimly when he and Ishizu materialized in the park. Ishizu looked around, wincing as the cool rain fell on her dampening her simple dress and hair. She glanced at her companion with a questioing brow and Shaadi shrugged self-consciously.

"It was the only place I could remember visiting that did not have people everywhere," he said.

Ishizu nodded understandingly and reached out with her Shadows. They flowed across the city like the steady current of the Nile, rippling and rustling. She finally brushed Seth's Shadows and felt him respond, grasping her Shadows with his own. Ishizu took Shaadi's hand and together they vanished, Traveling through the Shadows. They reappeared in the common area of a hotel suite.

Seth stood from one of the two chairs and watchec them, face calm and serious. Ishizu smiled, cupped his face between her hands, and touched their foreheads together. "Seth," she murmured. "It is good to see you. I am glad you're well."

"I believe that is thanks to you and the thorough actions of our friends," Seth replied glancing at Oliver and Diggle who also stood when Ishizu and Shaadi arrived. Helios remained seated where he was.

Oliver extending his hand and introduced himself, "Oliver Queen. We met in Court a couple times but never in person."

"Yes," the Priestess said taking the offered hand. "I remember." Her gaze slid curiously to the dark man standing beside the vigilante. "And this would be?"

"My friend and associate John Diggle," Oliver said, gesturing to his companion. "We sometimes double team as Arrow when need be."

"I see," Ishizu said extending her hand.

Diggle smiled and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss...?"

"Ishizu Ishtar, Priestess of the Triad of the Balance," she replied.

Oliver flushed. "Sorry," he said. "I should have introduced you."

"It is well," the woman said calmly. "We are perfectly capable of doing so ourselves." Oliver smiled in relief. "I believe you already know Shaadi," she said to Diggle, gesturing to her companion.

The Egyptian man kept his hands folded in his sleeves as he bowed respectfully in greeting. "We meet again," he said. "Hopefully, this time will not bring as much... adventure as last time."

"We can only hope," Oliver said.

Shaadi turned to where Helios sat silently on the couch close to Mokuba who was still curled in the corner of the sectional asleep. He nodded to the Titan who nodded back. Mokuba did not stir from where he had chosen to nap.

"Where is the Regent?" Shaadi asked noticing the Isono cousin standing inconspicuously nearby but no sign of Kaiba.

"Sleeping," Seth said. "He never rests well on airplanes and... he pulled a great many extra hours at work in order to take a vacation to come here for the week."

"It is urgent that we speak with him," Ishizu said. She narrowed her eyes and stepped close to Seth. "I know you are ill," she said softly. "I believe I may know why."

Seth blinked in surprise. "Then I will wake him," he said and vanished like mist on the wind.

No more than a minute later, Kaiba burst through the bedroom door looking every bit like he had been sleeping deeply just seconds ago. His hair was flopped every which way and his clothes were rumpled. His trench coat was nowhere to be seen. All in all, he looked like a typical, harried twenty-year-old.

"I told him to wake me up," he muttered in Japanese just loud enough for Oliver to pick up.

"We only just arrived," Ishizu said, attempting to sooth her Regent's ruffled temper.

Kaiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair, patting it down as best he could. "What did I miss?" he asked in English.

"Nothing," Helios said. "Just introductions."

Kaiba nodded. "So," he said turning to Ishizu in an attempt to recover his control. "I heard you had something to tell me."

Ishizu's eyes darkened, dropping as she nodded. For a moment, she said nothing. Then she drew herself up, only to bow deeply. The Regent's eyes widened in surprise but he waited for her to speak.

"I humbly beg your forgiveness for an oversight of my clan," she said.

"What kind of oversight?" he asked, confused.

"It was my clan's duty to guard and protect the tombs of Pharaoh Atem and his Shadow Court," she explained. "You know this. But what you do not know is that due to waning numbers and resources, my people were forced to withdraw our watch to only Atem's tomb leaving the others largely unprotected."

The Regent nodded slowly. "While you're right, I didn't know, I did suspect as much. Why are you apologizing for that?"

"Because," she said, "one of the tombs we were forced to abandon was that of your former incarnation, Set." Kaiba stiffened. "It was close enough to Atem's tomb to keep watch over from a distance, but that was all. I only just learned that a small group of archaeologists have begun excavating it."

"What?" Helios exclaimed, standing quickly. "They've found it?"

"I fear so," Shaadi said, eyes downcast. "THe tomb is protected by spells and traps but it has been millennia since they were first cast and time has worn some away. We have done what we can to at least delay the progress of the excavation for now, but I doubt it will be halted entirely."

Oliver and Diggle looked at each other, distinctly disturbed by the news. When they turned to Kaiba, they were surprised to find his face expressionless. He appeared aloof and detached, blue eyes only vaguely focused on the scene before him. Then he blinked and life returned to his face. He sighed and hauled Ishizu upright.

"Don't bow to me," he said. "It's weird." Just like that, the tension eased. It was still plainly obvious the news bothered the Regent, but ever the scientist, he chose to study it instead of drown in it. "I suppose the... fits Seth and I have been experiencing are due to what's happening there."

"Yes," Shaadi said. "Ishizu witnessed such an attack during her vision. She used your own words, spoken in her vision, to discover the possible cause."

Kaiba stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I assume I said this before I was shot."

Ishizu nodded. "Yes."

"What about the sniper?" he asked, sitting comfortably in one of the two chairs facing the sectional. He gestured for the group to sit as well. "Do you know anything about him?"

Ishizu shook her head reluctantly. "Nothing personal, no. I do know whoever it was had perfect aim and were likely only after you."

"WHat makes you say that?" Kaiba asked, steepling his fingers thoughtfully.

"He shot you through the forehead from a great distance and although he had plenty of time and opportunity to do so, he did not shoot Mokuba."

"Corporate espionage to the extreme?" Oliver suggested.

"I doubt it," Shaadi said. "Most businesses prefer to ruin their competitors financially, not kill them outright."

"Make your life a living hell instead of ending your life," Diggle muttered. "What a twisted world."

"It is preferable," Kaiba said. "I admit, watching someone you despise fall from the height they once occupied, drown in growing debt and despair, and most of the time commit suicide is much more entertaining and fulfilling then killing them yourself. It's also perfectly legal and I don't have to get my hands dirty."

Diggle studied Kaiba carefully as did Oliver. "I'm really hoping you aren't speaking from experience," the dark man said.

The Japanese businessman shrugged. "Hope all you want," he said. "It won't change the truth."

"Was it Gozaboro?" Oliver ventured. Kaiba's eyes darted to the vigilante's sharply before flickering away. Oliver saw that for what it was and wisely let Diggle change the subject.

"So we know the sniper is after you," Diggle said, "but what about the bomber?"

"I've already told my kohai that I refuse to cancel the event," Kaiba said firmly, casting his eyes to his little brother on the couch who was just beginning to stir. "I promised Mokuba I would see this through and I don't make promises lightly. Which brings to mind," he turned to Oliver, "will Green Lantern be able to attend? I still have unfinished business with him."

"I can ask," Oliver said. "I meant to bring him to your farewell party last year but... He was..."

"Busy," Ishizu finished startling the original speaker. "Getting used to dealing with two lives."

"I assume," he said after a moment, "we spoke about this in your vision."

"Yes," she said. "I am curious as to what unfinished business you have with him," she said turning to Kaiba.

Blue eyes avoided her gaze and stared out the windows to the nighttime cityscape. "It's personal," he muttered. "How is Carter Hall? I haven't heard anything from him since the Shadow Thief incident."

"He's fine," Oliver said. "Better than fine actually. You won't believe this, but I heard he was considering joining the Justice League."

Kaiba blinked and stared at Oliver in disbelief. "Why on earth would he do that?" he demanded.

Oliver shrugged. "He's still got a thing for Shayera," he said. Kaiba shook his head and Oliver smiled sympathetically. "If it means anything, he's grateful to you for freeing him. He built his own wings using Nth metal," Kaiba, the two members of his Triad, and Helios flinched in disgust, "and now goes by the alias Hawkman when he isn't busy living a civilian life."

"Hawkman?" Shaadi parroted mildly. "How...straightforward."

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'unsophisticated,'" Ishizu said.

"At least we'll know him by sight even if he wears a mask," Helios said drawing semi-polite chuckles from the group.

"Ni-sama?" a soft, sleepy voice called.

Kaiba immediately sobered and focused on Mokuba. The younger Kaiba sat up and stretched before looking around for his big brother. When he found him sitting in the chair across from him, he hopped off the couch and bounded around the coffee table to where Kaiba sat. Without warning, he hopped into his big brother's lap and hugged him. Kaiba did not flinch or seem even remotely surprised, he just held brother and let Mokuba do what he wanted.

"Ni-sama, I'm hungry," Mokuba said. "Can we get some food please?"

"I would not be adverse to a meal either," Shaadi said, his face slightly flushed in embarrassment. "I have not eaten in several hours and teleporting across the entire United States with a passenger was tiring to say the least."

"Is that a hint, Shaadi?" Kaiba said snidely.

"Would you like me to be blunt?" the Egyptian asked calmly.

Kaiba smirked. "I'd like to hear you try."

Shaadi hummed thoughtfully. "I'm hungry. We're eating. Mokuba is choosing and you are paying."

Ishizu was polite enough to hide her laughter behind her hand but Mokuba just laughed out loud. Oliver and Diggle chuckled as did Helios. It took a moment for Kaiba to come to terms with what had just happened, but when he did, he smirked proudly.

"Much better," he said. "Before we leave, though," he said, turning to his American guests as he stood from his chair, "I assume you have a plan to mitigate the potential damages at tomorrow's event?"

Oliver nodded, moving to stand as well. "I'm known for being fashionably late," he said. "Arrow will be there for the first couple hours or so until the bombs are found and deactivated. Then Diggle will take my place so I can make an appearance for the main event of groundbreaking. Diana will be there officially in full regalia the whole time and I'll try to get Green Lantern to come too, if I can." Kaiba nodded in thanks.

"J'onn will be searching for the bombs," Oliver added. "We figured he could use his shapeshifting and ability to change the density of his body to form a shield around the bomb in case we can't deactivate it or evacuate everyone in time. The police are also aware of the issue and plan to have several plain-clothesed men there."

"What about the second one?" Helios asked. "Ishizu did say she believed there were two bombs."

"Hopefully we'll deal with that one as well," Diggle said. "The plan is the evacuate everyone the moment we even find a hint of an actual bomb. You don't remember seeing a clock anywhere in your vision, do you? Anything indicating time?" he asked the Priestess.

Ishizu furrowed her brow in thought. "There was a chocolate fountain on the table by several coffee pots and a plate of strawberries. But other than that," she shook her head, "nothing."

"That gives us something," Diggle said. "We'll use the fountain as a makeshift timer. If it turns on and no one's found the bomb, I'll toss a few smoke bombs in there to help evacuate everyone in time. People tend to act faster with the right motivation."

Kaiba nodded. "That sounds fine to me." He glanced at Shaadi and Ishizu. "I want you both there as my guests. If anything happens, protect Mokuba," he ordered.

Both the Priestess and Adviser nodded solemnly.

"That goes for you too kohai, Diggle," Kaiba said, his sharp blue eyes settling on the two Americans. "If worse comes to worst, protect Mokuba. I'll be fine as long as he's safe."

"Ni-sama," Mokuba said, stepping away from his big brother to glare at him. "I can protect myself."

"I know you can," Kaiba said calmly in Japanese.

"BUt who will be protecting you?" Mokuba demanded.

"I will," the Titan replied seriously. "As will Seth. No human means can kill either of us," he said. "I can be used as a shield for a short while at least."

Kaiba was already shaking his head. "I want Ishizu with me. She knows her vision best and can identify anything she thinks may be important in real time so I can avoid them. I want you to guard Mokuba as well," he commanded Helios. "Shaadi can travel between our two groups should we be separated for any reason."

"As you say," Shaadi said and Helios nodded slowly.

"So, now that that's covered," Oliver said, rubbing his hands together and turning his gaze to the shortest member of their group. "Got any food preferences kiddo?"

Mokuba grinned and stared up at his big brother gleefully. Kaiba groaned. "No," Kaiba said firmly. "You had it before we left."

"But Ni-sama," Mokuba begged, drawing Kaiba suddenly hyperalert gaze to him.

Oliver and Diggle watched in amusement as Mokuba's eyes grew huge and watery and Kaiba, never one to back down from a fight, flinched, unable to tear his eyes away from his baby brother's crocodile tears. Ishizu smiled while Shaadi and Helios sighed. Kaiba stood frozen in place, not wanting to give in to his inevitable fate.

"Please?" Mokuba said softly in Japanese and Kaiba visibly wilted.

"Fine," he grumbled. "We'll have," he winced, "Kentucky Fried Chicken."

"Yay!" Mokuba cheered and ran to the hotel door followed by his defeated big brother.

"Don't worry about following us," Kaiba said to Fuguta and Roland who moved to take the lead. "Stay here. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," they said simultaneously.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..." Diggle muttered in astonishment as he fell into step next to Oliver.

Helios grinned as he walked with Shaadi and Ishizu in the rear. "The Isono cousins will do anything for Kaiba and his brother, but Mokuba is the only person the Regent will ever bow to," he said. His smile faded to its grim counterpart. "That's why he wants us to protect him. Kaiba can and will do anything to reach his brother. But should anything happen to Mokuba, if Mokuba should die..."

"Kaiba will follow," Ishizu said softly.

"Suicide?" Oliver asked quietly, eyes focused on Mokuba's excited rambling and Kaiba's tolerant listening.

"It will likely not be a conscious choice," Shaadi said. "But yes."

"That's how his previous incarnation died," Ishizu said. "He lost his reason for living and just...gave up."

The elevator doors opened and the brothers stepped inside. Kaiba looked back over his shoulder with a mildly annoyed expression. "Are you coming or will you be taking the next elevator?"

"Then let's make sure his reason stays where it belongs," Oliver said softly. "I was trying to flirt," he said louder with a dramatic wave at his Regent. "She's a lovely woman."

Kaiba snorted but smiled all the same. "She's also taken."

"Is that so?" Oliver said, turning around to Ishizu. He glanced at Shaadi's faintly blushing face and winked. "Good luck," he said, elbowing the stoic Egyptian teasingly.

Shaadi's eyes grew round and his flush deepened. Fortunately, Kaiba had no desire to wait any longer and hooked his fingers in Oliver's shirt collar and tugged. "Get in," he commanded. "Unless you don't plan on eating."


	5. Pride Comes Before the Fall

**A/N:** Action! Um...sorry not sorry. *hides*

**Chapter 5 summary: **In which pride allowed the mess to continue, was conquered briefly, and resulted in tragedy.

* * *

><p><strong>Pride Comes Before the Fall<strong>

_:There certainly are a lot of people here,:_ Seth said, following behind Kaiba in a spirit form that was invisible and intangible to everyone but the Regent.

Kaiba did not bother responding mentally or verbally, his discomfort was clear enough to Seth. The only redeeming factor about the number of people present was the children. There were children everywhere which was why he had allowed Mokuba to dress casually. He did not want his little brother to stand out. He and Mokuba were orphans too, after all.

He had allowed himself to relax enough to speak politely to the investors and guests who had come to visit. All the proceeds of this event were going towards the orphanage KaibaCorp and Queen Industries were building and all the venders had volunteered their food and services. The official ground breaking ceremony would happen at one in the afternoon at the construction site nearby. Immediately after Kaiba and Oliver dug the first hole, the construction workers would step in and begin building. After that, everyone was free to go and do as they wished. Kaiba had planned on retreating to the _Java Script_ cafè for a much needed coffee with Mokuba, but now it all depended on what happened before then.

Ishizu shifted restlessly beside him but made no other movement. She had helped the police find the first bomb which had been hidden under one of the tables. It was a homemade device that was designed to cause more fire and heat than shrapnel damage. It had been safely deactivated and removed before anyone was allowed inside the conference center ballroom.

Kaiba's lips twitched at the theme. He had to admit, Oliver knew how to tease him. The ballroom's formal name was the Egyptian Ballroom and was appropriately Egyptian themed. The walls were painted a textured cream with traditionally painted reeds and papyrus plants waving in an artistically rendered breeze. Several columns half embedded in the walls added to the illusion that the room was actually an outdoor pavilion. The ceiling was painted a deep blue reminiscent of the Egyptian sky at midday. It brought back memories that Kaiba both enjoyed and preferred to forget.

He glanced longingly out the open windowed doors to the balcony where several guests were standing enjoying the view. He badly wanted to join them, to leave the stuffy, human filled room just for a couple of minutes. But one glance at Ishizu's sharp gaze and he gave up the idea.

Arrow was leaning against one of the many columns in the wall observing the crowd. Diana, wearing her distinctive swimsuit-esque outfit with her lasso at her hip, was talking to a group of children who were enthralled by her, particularly the girls. It took Kaiba a moment to reach out with his Shadows to find J'onn. The telepath had taken on the form of a black man with a stern expression and curious eyes. Kaiba had been careful not to touch the Martian's mind, aware of the painful reaction that would most likely result.

Shaadi was with Helios following Mokuba around. Mokuba and Helios were talking animatedly while Shaadi listened quietly. It fascinated Kaiba how quickly Mokuba had befriended the Greek Titan. The Regent placed most of the blame for Helios's growing boldness on his little brother. Mokuba had a way of bringing out characteristics in people Kaiba could not. It was something Kaiba respected as both a CEO and a big brother.

"Their putting up the fountain," Ishizu murmured.

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder and noticed the servers were indeed setting up the chocolate fountain. That meant they were running out of time. He reached out and tugged Arrow's Shadows, receiving an answering tug. Shaadi tangled his own Shadows with Kaiba's and Arrow's indicating he was also aware of the situation and asking what he should do.

_:I can go outside,:_ Seth offered. _:It will throw off the shooter. The gunshot should scare everyone out of the building.:_

_:It would,:_ Kaiba admited. _:But how would I explain being in two places at once?:_

_:Use the restroom?:_

Kaiba snorted drawing a confused look from his Priestess. He cleared his throat and muttered, "Seth," under his breath.

Ishizu nodded with a sly smile. "Should I leave you two alone?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually," Kaiba said, "yes." At her confused and slightly offended gaze, he elaborated in soft Japanese. "I'm going to make myself scarce. Seth wants to go on the balcony and draw the sniper's fire."

"But if he's shot-"

"He won't be," Kaiba said firmly. "And even if he it, it won't kill him. He'll just return to me. The shot should attract enough attention to encourage the people to leave without causing too much panic."

"What about the plan with the smoke bombs?" Ishizu asked, eyeing her Regent critically. "I thought you agreed to abide by that plan."

Kaiba shrugged. "I did. But how many people do you know react in a calm and orderly manner when faced with something like that?"

"How many people do you know react in a calm and orderly manner when faced with a gunshot?" she countered.

"Not many," he admitted reluctantly. "But it would be less chaotic than a bomb threat." Ishizu nodded slowly but was still not entirely convinced. Finally Kaiba sighed. "I want to see where the sniper could be hiding. It's likely he'll leave if he thinks I'm dead and not start shooting anyone he comes across. Also, I want him caught not dead. I want to know who's behind this. In order to do that, I need to know where he is."

"The police are doing that."

Kaiba shook his head. "They are _ready_ to do it, they aren't _actually_ doing it. I doubt they would start scouring buildings for sniper sightlines on a tip, even if it was from Arrow. The only reason they looked for the bomb was because you '_found_' it."

Ishizu opened her mouth to speak when she noticed something over Kaiba's shoulder. Curious, Kaiba turned and saw none other than Green Lantern walk into the room. The tall man was greeting by a warm hug from Diana and a nod from Arrow.

"Are you going to talk with him?" Ishizu asked softly.

"Yes," Kaiba said. "In private. Seth can do some wandering as my replacement while I'm gone."

Without waiting for his Priestess's expected argument, Kaiba walked towards the metahuman. Metahuman, such a strange word. English really was a confusing language.

"Lantern," he called, drawing the dark superhero's attention.

"Kaiba," he said, holding out his hand. "Nice to see you again."

"I could say the same," Kaiba replied in English, taking Lantern's hand firmly. He did not smile but he did nod politely. "Could I have a word with you in private?"

"Am I in trouble?" the man joked semi-seriously.

"Not at all," Kaiba said, turning to guide the man to a side room. "There is just something I need to finish and I would rather no one saw us."

He waited to close the door behind them until he felt Seth appear next to him in spirit form and slip out back into the room. Now he could be aware of what went on both outside this room as well as speak to Green Lantern. It was something he was still getting used to, being in two places at once, but was enjoying the learning process. So long as people kept their hands off of Seth. He still did not like other people touching his Ba, especially since the feeling bounced back to himself.

"Alright, I'm curious," Lantern said, breaking the silence. "What did you want to talk about?"

Kaiba braced himself. There was a reason he had been careful not to mention this to Ishizu, Shaadi, Oliver, or even Mokuba. It was embarrassing and humiliating but necessary. He had put it off this long, no point waiting any longer. He planted both of his hands on his sides, straightened his body, and bowed deeply.

"I apologize," he said simply.

Lantern stepped back in surprise raising his hands to ward off Kaiba's bow. "Woah, woah, apologize? What? You don't need to apologize for anything. Don't bow either. It's weird."

"It's traditional," Kaiba said, mildly annoyed. "And yes, I do need to apologize. I made you a promise last we met that I failed to keep."

Lantern shifted, obviously trying to remember what the young CEO was referring to and failing. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," he said seriously. "What promise?"

Kaiba straightened and crossed his arms with a frustrated huff. "Remember when we first met on the Watchtower last year? After the incident with the Priest, Marik?"

"Yes, I remember," the superhero said, nodding slowly.

"I promised you would stand as a witness in Marik's Judgment Game, but it never happened." Kaiba took a steadying breath. "I wanted to get this over with before I left last year, but I suppose now will do." He felt his Shadows swirl around him as he obediently knelt on one knee, crossing his arms over his chest so his fingers touched his shoulders. "I broke an oath I swore to you that, although not witnessed and bound by the Shadows, was still a promise I failed to keep. For that I apologize and ask your forgiveness. Should you wish to cast a Penalty Game, you have but to name it. The Shadows will decide what is fair."

Green Lantern stood staring at the Regent of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom in astonishment. He knew Kaiba was a proud young man so this must be incredibly humiliating for him to endure. Also, it was over nothing serious, not to Green Lantern at least.

"I..."

What was he supposed to say? What did anyone say in a situation like this? It was not like proud, powerful men such as Seto Kaiba knelt before you submissively on a daily basis. This had not been in the Justice League handbook. He ran his ringed hand over his face and waved Kaiba back up. Unfortunately, Kaiba's head was bowed and the sharp blue eyes were closed so Lantern was forced to grab the Regent's arm and bodily drag the young man back to his feet.

He gripped both of Kaiba's shoulders firmly with his hands and said, "Look, son. I don't want anyone bowing to me. We're equals. Yes, you made a promise. Yes, you broke it, but it wasn't on purpose. _I_ know that and _you_ know that." He released his hold on the surprised youth and crossed his arms. "Now, you're taking this seriously, much more seriously than I would've imagined. I don't even remember this. You had to remind me. I consider what happened to Marik in the Pharaoh's Judgment Game payback in full. You don't need a Penalty Game."

"I still made a promise I failed to keep," Kaiba countered sternly. "I don't take broken promises lightly."

"Neither do I," Lantern said sternly. "But I also know when to accept the fact that sometimes life decides to kick us in the ass and screw up our plans. You made a promise you had every intention of keeping. The Pharaoh didn't know about your promise and cast the Penalty Game while you were resting. Marik's Penalty was good enough for me. I don't hold anything against you." He held up a hand to stop the Japanese youth from interrupting him. "If you _insist_ on me punishing you for that slip-up, then consider everything that happened after that with Akhenadin," Kaiba winced, "as payback enough."

Kaiba processed this information. His Shadows retreated, glad they no longer had to cast a Penalty Game on their Regent, but wanting to be absolutely sure. They did not punish the same person for the same crime twice.

"Are you sure?" the Regent asked.

"I'm sure, son," Lantern said. "All's forgiven and, frankly, forgotten. Until you brought it up, that is." He extended his hand. "So, how 'bout we shake on it and let bygones be bygones."

Kaiba stared at the open hand for several seconds before taking it. He heaved a sigh of relief before his eyes lifted to Lantern's glowing green warningly. "If you tell anyone I bowed to you-"

"I'm sorry," Lantern interrupted. "I seem to have blanked out there for a second. Did you say you wanted coffee? So do I. Why don't we go get some?"

Kaiba paused before smirking. "I could do with some coffee. Hopefully they've replaced the pots with fresh batches by now."

"Let's hope so," Lantern said.

The superhero moved to the door. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, Kaiba flinched as a phantom pain burned his head. Both he and Seth cried out as his other half immediately returned to his soul room. Cries drifted through the closed door accompanied by the sound of running feet.

"Kaiba," Lantern called. "Kaiba!"

Kaiba shook his head, feeling dizzy as the phantom pain continued to pulse right between his eyes. _:Seth?:_ he called mentally. _:What happened?:_

_:He shot me!:_ Seth snapped. _:Right in the head.:_

_:The sniper,:_ Kaiba realized. _:Did anyone find the second-:_

**BOOM!**

"-bomb," he whispered, eyes wide.

Lantern swung open the door and was met by the sight of people rushing madly out of the ballroom. Kaiba pushed past the hero as the man took flight and began scanning to room with both his eyes and his Shadows. Ishizu was next to Shaadi, clutching her side. It was painful but not serious. Shaadi had a gash on his forehead, again painful but not serious.

J'onn had shifted to his more well known form and had joined Diana and Green Lantern with the rescue efforts. The second bomb had been destructive but focused on destabilizing the far side of the room near balcony. The balcony.

Kaiba yanked his Shadows away from Shaadi and Ishizu to focus on the balcony and was horrified to feel both Mokuba and Arrow there. He raced through the smoke and debris to the jagged edge of the room where the glass doors had been and fell to his hands and knees. The balcony had fractured so half of it was dangling dangerously over the ground far below. But it was not the structure that caught his eye, it was the sight of his precious baby brother clinging to a crack just far enough away to be out of reach.

Kaiba examined the balcony for a split second before crawling out across the expanse. He reached for Mokuba's hand only to flinch back when something pinged the stone between his fingers. A bullet. Kaiba snarled. He would be damnded if he let a mere bullet keep him from his brother.

"Mokuba!" he called.

"Ni-sama!" Mokuba cried. He held out his hand, fingers stretched out so they brushed Kaiba's hand. Then the balcony jolted, dropping several feet and dislodging the two brothers from their precariously balanced positions. They would have tumbled into the air had Kaiba not managed to grab Mokuba's hand and a jagged piece of metal that had once been part of the railing.

He would _not_ loose his brother. He would die first.

"Mokuba," he called in Japanese. "Just look at me. Listen to me. Don't let go of my hand, no matter what. Do you understand?"

Mokuba nodded, tightening his grip as determination lit up his eyes beginning to drown out his fear. "I trust you, Seto."

Kaiba smiled at his given name and turned his head to see if there were any handholds or places where he could brace himself firmly enough to pull them up to better position. Suddenly, his vision was filled with black and green, the vigilante.

"Kaiba," Arrow called. Kaiba looked up to see the vigilante dangling from his bow on a cable he had fired into the wall further up the building. His booted feet were braced against the broken balcony so he could repel down to where Kaiba was precariously hanging. Arrow reached out his hand and grabbed the Regent's arm. "I got you. Helios," he called over Kaiba's shoulder, "make sure Mokuba gets out okay."

Helios must have nodded because there was no verbal response. Kaiba freed the hand clinging to the metal bar and grabbed the vigilante's arm. Arrow pressed a button and the cable began reeling the three passengers up the damaged balcony.

Kaiba returned his focus to Mokuba. Helios had somehow been able to climb down the jagged stone and brace himself between a crack in the balcony and the remains of the twisted metal railing so he could help keep Mokuba away from any jagged edges as best he could. Things were beginning to look up; so naturally that was when everything fell apart, literally.

The destroyed balcony jolted downward again, forcing Arrow to kick away from the stone so he wouldn't loose his footing and fall. Kaiba, still clinging to the vigilante's arm, swung out with Arrow's movement using the chance to haul his body higher. Mokuba freed one of his hands and reached for his big brother's wrist hoping to get a more firm grip. But then Kaiba cried out as a tearing sensation ripped through his right shoulder causing his grip on Mokuba's hand slip.

It was just a little slip, but it was just enough for Mokuba to slide through his weakened fingers and fall. Kaiba watched in horror as Helios leapt out to catch Mokuba, managing to catch his brother's vest only for the piece of stone he had been brace on to give way. Helios yanked Mokuba close, wrapping his body protectively around the small boy as they fell, hoping to take the brunt of the damage knowing he would survive. He yelled something unintelligible, downed out by Mokuba's terrified screams.

Never in his life had Kaiba Seto ever seen his brother in such intense, painful detail before. Dark gray eyes, wide with terror, stared up at Kaiba. Tears of fear lined the lids and dark eyelashes. One small hand remained free of Helios's protective body and was reaching up to Kaiba, pleading with him to save them. But Kaiba could do nothing but watch as Mokuba plummeted to the ground.

"Ni-sama!"

Then, without warning, they vanished without a trace. One minute they were there, falling, Mokuba screaming, crying, terrified, betrayed. The next they were just...gone as if they had never been there. Mokuba's silenced cries echoed eerily in the burning air filling Kaiba with a sinking despair he had not known for a long time.

_"Mokuba!"_


	6. Mourning and Geometry

**A/N: **This is a bit shorter than I meant for it to be but I got sick and...yeah... I hope you enjoy it though. I love writing about the Shadows. It's so much fun.

**Chapter 6 summary: **In which Kaiba mourns a loss and Arrow thinks multi-planar geometry might be the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Mourning and Geometry<strong>

Arrow could barely believe his eyes. One minute Mokuba had been hanging from Kaiba's hand, the next he had been falling to the ground with Helios holding him protectively, and now they were gone. There were no tell-tale bodies broken on the rubble below, nothing. They were just gone.

Worse, Kaiba was not taking it very well at all. He was screaming for his brother and struggling to free himself from Arrow's vice-like grip. The vigilante had a firm hold on his Regent and the cable preventing them from falling but neither hold could last forever, especially under the strain Kaiba was putting them under.

"Lantern!" Arrow called out. "Lantern!"

"On it," came the reply from just above the vigilante's head.

The next thing Arrow knew, the weight from Kaiba's struggling body was relieved and his own feet rested on the base of a sphere made of solid green light. Unfortunately, the moment Kaiba touched the solid green light, he threw himself bodily against the sides, pounded it and kicked it screaming the whole time. Arrow had no choice but to wrap his arms around the frantic Regent, pinning Kaiba's long arms to his sides, to prevent his friend from hurting himself further.

"Stop!" Arrow commanded, trying his best to hold on to his struggling friend. "Stop! Kaiba. Kaiba, _stop!_"

The young man refused to listen. "Mokuba!" he screamed followed by a rush of unintelligible Japanese. Mokuba's name was tangled in the jumbled mess of foreign syllables and desperate struggles.

Arrow just held on and waited until Kaiba was forced to calm down enough to catch his breath. He saw J'onn fly off in the direction the bullets fired at the Regent had come from and the vigilante sincerely hoped the Manhunter found the culprit. But Arrow's thoughts were halted abruptly when he noticed Kaiba was beginning to slip free from his grip. The captive Regent managed to shift just enough for the vigilante's fingers to dig into the bullet wound in his right shoulder.

Kaiba gave a horse cry of shocked pain and tensed up allowing the vigilante to force him to his knees and hold him there until Green Lantern could lower both of them down to the ground below. The instant the green light shielding them vanished, Kaiba broke free of Arrow's loosened grip and rushed to the debris pile, digging through the rubble and calling for his little brother by name. It was heartbreaking but it had to stop. Kaiba was wounded and bleeding and if he was not treated soon, he could lose the use of his arm partially or entirely or worse, bleed out and die.

Arrow scrambled to his feet and began to run after Kaiba when a flurry of cream fabric and black hair cut him off and surrounded the Regent. He stopped and stood back watching as Ishizu wrapped her arms around her Regent and held him, speaking quickly in Japanese sprinkled with what sounded like Arabic and hieratic. Slowly, slowly, she was able to calm him down enough to grab his head and pull him to her chest where she held him gently but firmly.

Kaiba fell to his knees, shaking and sobbing, still calling his little brother's name. Ishizu knelt by his side, adjusting her grip so Kaiba's head rested against her breast. Her fingers tangled in his soft brown hair, petting him gently as she pressed her lips to his scalp. She continued whispering soothing words in a mixture of languages while Kaiba clung to her and wept.

Several cameras began snapping photographs and it annoyed the hell out of Arrow. "Diana!" he called, gaining the Amazon's attention. "Get them out of here now," he commanded, pointing to the onlookers.

Normally, the princess would have resisted being commanded by a man, but in this case she wholeheartedly agreed with the vigilante's sentiment. She drew her lasso and lashed out, snapping one of the cameras out of a young girl's hand.

"Get out of here," she yelled. "Call the police if you're going to use your phones."

"Or better yet," Green Lantern said, activating his ring and creating a wall of solid green light, "back off." The wall moved, forcing the people behind it to stumble back to a decent distance and held there, prevented from moving forward.

"Thanks," Arrow said. "Hold it there."

"No problem."

Arrow turned back to Ishizu and Kaiba, unsure of what to do.

"Leave them," Shaadi said, coming up beside the vigilante. "She was the only one other than Seth who survived the massacre of the original Shadow Court over 5,000 years ago. If anyone can calm him, it is Ishizu."

Comforted by Shaadi's advice, Arrow stepped back. "Let me know if anything happens," he said to the Adviser who nodded calmly. Turning away, the vigilante began helping Wonder Woman and the survivors. "How many casualties?" he asked the Amazon Princess.

"No dead, seven injured, two seriously," she glanced at Kaiba and Ishizu, "and two missing." She looked around, furrowing her brow. "The ambulances just arrived and are loading the two seriously injured people away."

"Are they children?" Arrow asked hesitantly.

Wonder Woman shook her head and Arrow heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "Elderly. It's two adults, one man, one woman. They were standing closest to the explosive device. They should recover. The injuries are mostly burns and scrapes. My guess is, the bomber knew the building well or was at least familiar enough with it to place the device at one of the joints holding the balcony up. When it blew, the balcony went with it."

"So it was strategic but not necessarily meant to take lives," Arrow said.

"That would be my guess. It could be a strike at the event itself or the hotel or a specific person at the event," she said glancing at Kaiba significantly.

Arrow was already shaking his head. "Ishizu said the sniper and the bomber were two different perpetrators."

"Maybe they were," Dian admitted. Sky blue eyes met his sternly. "But maybe they were two different perpetrators working together for the same goal."

The vigilante winced. "I was afraid you'd say that," he said softly. He turned back to where Kaiba and Ishizu still sat. Kaiba seemed to have recovered enough that he was no longer sobbing into the Priestess's chest. Instead, he and Ishizu were kneeling with their foreheads resting against one another. Ishizu was speaking softly and Kaiba was nodding slowly, hesitantly in acknowledgment of her words. Shaadi had also approached and placed one hand on either of their shoulders.

There was a tug on Arrow's Shadows and he opened his Shadow sight to see what was happening more clearly. The horizon of power that was Seto Kaiba pulsed like a heartbeat. Shaadi stood next to him, his misty Shadows hovering, floating across the fields like smokey wisps. Ishizu knelt by Kaiba's side, cradling his head gently, lips pressed to his hairline. Her Shadows ebbed and flowed, piercing through the fields like a rushing river, lapping softly at their feet, disturbing Shaadi's misty Shadows.

Together, they painted a melancholy picture. It felt calm and...balancing. Arrow never even noticed when his own Shadows began to weave with the others'. Kaiba's head lifted and turned towards the vigilante, crystalline blue eyes gleaming eerily in the brilliant darkness just like they had when they first met face to shadow. Kaiba's form split in two, the second form standing above the Regent.

Seth.

Ishizu and Shaadi also turned to face Arrow, their eyes gleaming deep tanzanite and amber as if lit from behind within their dark, shadowed faces. No one said anything, but Seth held out his hand in a silent gesture of welcome and Arrow felt his feet begin moving forward without his conscious thought.

He felt grass, reeds, and swirls of sand swish across his boots. The misty fog parted before him like a veil and the Shadowy river burbled in his ears. The soft sounds were loud in the otherwise almost complete silence. It was a strangely peaceful, powerful feeling that filled this place...un-place...

Arrow's eyes roved, meeting each of the other Shadow users' before finally settling on Kaiba. He knelt so he could be even with his Regent. No words were said, none were needed. Kaiba touched his Shadows with his own, drawing them into the mesh of Shadows already present. It was calming.

They were reaching, seeking, searching for something...someone...

Mokuba.

_:He's alive?:_ he gasped.

Kaiba's sapphire eyes gleamed with renewed hope as Seth knelt to join them followed closely by Shaadi. Seth's eyes, just a shade or so lighter than Kaiba's, sparkled as his Shadows merged with Kaiba's, weaving in such a way as to almost be indistinguishable from his Ka's. Kaiba and Seth began reaching, Ishizu smoothing the way, finding the weaknesses in the fabric of the Shadows and spilling through. Shaadi filled the Shadows, brushing everything, slipping through every nook and cranny. Seth and Kaiba flew through the misty, watery Shadows.

Arrow caught a hold of Kaiba's Shadows and was swept away into the search. He felt a faint twinge as he reached his distance limit, then it was gone. He blinked and realized he had somehow accidentally hitchhiked onto Seth's Shadows. He felt Seth's momentary surprise coupled with Kaiba's followed quickly by pride. They surrounded him, keeping him with them and guiding him. He felt like a leaf on the gust front of a powerful thunderstorm. The dawn-dusk of Kaiba's horizon pulsed like rumbles of thunder.

The vigilante focused on watching the places around them as they searched. He looked for the familiar grounding roots he associated with Mokuba's Shadows. For some strange reason, he kept getting glimpses of them, hints, whispers, but nothing solid. He had no idea where they were or how far they had travelled but he felt like they never got closer or farther away.

Why? Why was this?

Distance did not work like that. _Space_ did not work like that. He felt like they were running parallel to Mokuba. It was maddening.

Parallel.

Distance.

Space.

...What if they were looking at this the wrong way?

He slowed down, dragging Seth and Kaiba back. He felt Kaiba's annoyance tempered by Seth's cautious curiosity. Ishizu and Shaadi slowed as well but did not stop reaching out in their search. Ishizu's river of Shadows created a pothole of slow moving water under Arrow so he was standing on the Shadow water. The water in the pothole swirled almost curiously beneath the vigilante's feet and Shaadi's mist slithered up Arrow's crouched from. Kaiba tugged against Arrow's Shadows, trying to break free of the inadvertent hitchhiker but Seth held him back, studying the vigilante closely.

This was a hunt. Mokuba was the prey and Arrow, Kaiba, Seth, Ishizu, and Shaadi were the hunters. Space had no reason here which meant distance did not work the same way it did in reality. If that was true, then what about the other planes? Arrow and his fellow Shadow users were searching for Mokuba on an imagined X-Y axis grid when they should probably be using an X-Y-Z axis grid. _Length, width_, Arrow looked down below his feet, _and depth_.

Without thinking, Arrow dove into Ishizu's Shadow water. He felt her surprise but ignored it, continuing on. The water was dark but gleamed a deep tanzanite mingled with sapphire. It was just enough to barely see by. He swam down, not knowing where he was going, just that he had to try to get _there_.

Down.

His chest began to ache.

He was not holding his breath. He breathed in the Shadow water.

Another stroke, deeper, there was something... just there... _roots_... He propelled himself downward with another stroke of his hands. Closer. A kick, two, three.

A root.

He grabbed it and pulled...

But coughed and instantly came back to reality and the bright, cloudy light of Starling City surrounded by rubble, dust, the faintest hint of drizzle, the Shadow users, his companions from the Justice League, and a dizzying, headache-inducing disorientation. He staggered, lost his balance, and fell back onto his bottom dropping his head between his bent legs, hoping to ease the dizziness. A hand rested on his shoulder, shaking him. It took him a minute for his senses to adjust to the sudden change and for Arrow to realize he was being spoken to.

"Arrow. Arrow!" Wonder Woman called.

"Easy, my friend," Shaadi was saying.

"Kohai."

Arrow's eyes flew open, pinning Kaiba with them. "We're going about this wrong," he said quickly. "We need to go down."

"Down?" J'onn's voice asked. "What do you mean down?"

Arrow did not break away his gaze from Kaiba's. "You were looking across this plane using length and width. We need to use depth."

"That's why you dove into my depths," Ishizu whispered, her dark eyes wide.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded?" Green Lantern said raising a sardonic eyebrow at the Priestess.

"You mean, we need to think in three dimensions," Kaiba said, speaking for the first time.

Arrow nodded, clutching his head when the faint nausea returned. He spoke again when he recovered. "Think about it," he said. "It felt like we weren't getting closer or farther away from him. It felt like we were staying in one place. What if he hasn't moved? We just..." he paused and looked around him helplessly, "don't see him."

"Could he be in the Shadow Realm, perhaps?" Shaadi offered as an explanation but Kaiba shook his head.

"No, we would have found him if he was there," the Regent said.

"Who?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Or he would have found us," Ishizu said.

"He who?" Green Lantern asked.

"I saw his Shadows," Arrow insisted. "I almost caught them but I..." He threw up his hands in helpless frustration.

"Whose Shadows?" J'onn asked.

"So another world?" Kaiba said.

"World?" Green Lantern gasped.

"But how is that possible?" Shaadi breathed. "Neither of them should have the ability to travel between worlds."

"They?" Wonder Woman asked.

"But they do," Ishizu said. "We travel to the Shadow Realm all the time."

"And the Shadow Realm permeates all the multiverses you said," Arrow said, staring directly at Kaiba.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Other than the Shadow Realm, I've never traveled to another world willingly or otherwise. None of us have." He hesitated. "I don't necessarily know how."

"Why not do it like we almost did just now?" Arrow asked. "Only...say, while holding Court or while actually trying to go to the Shadow Realm?"

"If we hold Court," Shaadi said softly, eyes flickering to Kaiba and Ishizu, "then it could be possible. But you could not set aside your Decks. You would have to hold them the entire time and treat the Court like casting your consciousness into the Shadows in preparation for Shadow Travel."

"And then actually go to Court mentally, spiritually, _and_ physically," Ishizu said, eyes growing wide at the idea.

"It's worth a try," Arrow said.

Kaiba remained silent as his thoughts raced. His eyes dropped to the debris before lifting to stare at the decimated place the now destroyed stone and metal balcony once hung. His eyes returned to Arrow's carefully.

"I'll have to call Obelisk," he said. "In case things go wrong, he can help guide us, keep us from hurting each other or ourselves." Arrow nodded. "It would help if Mai was here," Kaiba sighed.

"Can you call her?" Arrow asked.

"Yes, but I need to inform Yugi and the Pharaoh first. If we're going to try something like this, they should be made aware and be ready for any fallout that might happen."

"Agreed," Shaadi said.

"We'll all need to rest before attempting this," Ishizu said firmly. "It would be best if we were all at our full strength, just in case." Everyone nodded.

"Good," a new voice said, startling everyone from their thoughts. Arrow whirled to where John Diggle stood nearby watching the eclectic group with his arms crossed. "Now that you've all come to a decision, mind filling in the peanut gallery?"

Arrow had the decency to flush. He glanced at his Shadow user comrades awkwardly before standing and brushing himself off. "We...may have found Mokuba."

"He is not dead then?" J'onn asked hopefully.

"No, he's alive," the vigilante said firmly.

J'onn's eyes softened and he smiled. "Good."

"I would know if he died," Kaiba said, standing as well. Ishizu and Shaadi joined him. "He's by brother, my Keeper, and a fellow Shadow user. I would feel his death."

"You certainly were acting like he was dead," Diggle commented.

Kaiba looked around at the site wearily. "He vanished? I... I could no longer feel him. Plus, I just watched him fall..."

"Helios is with him," Ishizu said gently, resting a hand on her Regent's arm. "He will keep Mokuba safe."

"Good," Diggle said relieved. "Do we know where Mokuba is now?"

"That's where it gets complicated," Arrow sighed.

"He's in another world," Diana said. "And you want to go there and find him."

The part-time vigilante dark eyes widened in shock. "Oh, this just keep getting better and better."


	7. Plans and Attempting to Cope

**A/N:** After this chapter, the stuff should start happening. Yush! I have so many ideas but I'm not sure what will work and what won't. It'll depend on where the characters go and what they decide to do.

**FYI: **BOLO literally means "Be On the Look Out"

In other news, Alabama Crimson Tide lost to the Ohio State Buckeyes. ...wow... What a sad game.

**Chapter 7 summary: **In which plans are made and Kaiba tries to deal with Mokuba's loss.

* * *

><p><strong>Plans and Attempting to Cope<strong>

"So let me get this straight," Diggle said. "Your brother," he said facing Kaiba, "fell from a balcony after a bomb hit it and instead of hitting the ground like gravity dictates, he vanished into thin air."

"With Helios," Oliver added.

"With an ancient Greek Titan," Diggle said. "And not only that, but he apparently fell into another dimension."

"Reality," Wonder Woman corrected. "A dimension is like a page in a book, connected but separate from the current world or reality. Another reality is entirely different book."

"Oh, well that just makes it all peachy," the part-time vigilante said exasperated. "You _do_ realize how ridiculous this all sounds?"

Oliver shifted uncomfortably. He had quickly changed out of his Arrow outfit and made an appearance at the bomb site as Oliver Queen long enough to be seen gawking at the destruction and speaking to Kaiba. Now he sat on the sectional in Kaiba's hotel room with Ishizu, Shaadi, Wonder Woman, J'onn, and Diggle discussing matters. Green Lantern had stayed behind to deal with the media frenzy and help the police with their investigation.

"We're aware," he said softly, glancing at Kaiba who was standing on the small Juliet balcony shirtless and brooding. The fresh bandages on the Regent's bullet wound were beginning to show specks of blood through the white. "But while it may seem fantastical," Oliver continued, turning to meet his best friend's eyes firmly, "it does mean Mokuba's alive. We just have to find him."

"It won't be easy," Shaadi said. "I am no astrophysicist, but even I am aware of the theory of multiverses."

"It's not a theory anymore," Wonder Woman said. "Trust me," she added, holding a hand up to stop questions. "Long story but I've seen it. It's not a theory."

"Fact then," Diggle said. "But that still leaves in question how in _hell_ you intend to get there, not to mention get back. And if there _are_ multiverses out there, then how will you even know which one Mokuba is in?"

"He could not have gone far," J'onn said calmly. "I highly doubt the furthest realities would be so easily accessed by him or us. Mokuba would most likely have to be in a reality somewhat close to ours."

"Why?" Diggle asked.

J'onn tilted his head contemplatively. "Because he must pass the realities closest to our own in order to reach those farther away."

"Like walking through a neighborhood, you mean?" Oliver said. "Traveling between realities is probably like walking on the sidewalk; you have to pass the houses closest to the point of origin, in this case our reality, in order to reach the one furthest from you."

"Only we do not know the address per say," Shaadi said.

Ishizu nodded. "We would be looking for a distinguishing characteristic unique to that specific house such as a colorful flag. In this case we would be looking for Mokuba's Shadows."

"They look like roots," Oliver said. "Big tree roots. You can't miss them."

"So you're going to go poking through the infinite number of alternate realities looking for huge tree roots," Diggle said. "That sounds absolutely insane."

Everyone shifted awkwardly.

"If it was Oliver," Kaiba said, speaking for the first time since returning to the hotel, "would you not do the same?"

Diggle sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I would. I definitely would," he said softly. "I'm not trying to discourage you. I just... I just want you to think before you act, that's all."

"I have," Kaiba said, turning around to face the people in his common room. Roland haf joined Fuguta in shadowing Kaiba wherever he went. They watched him closely, never letting him out of their sight, waiting for a command. Kaiba was grateful for their comforting presence.

"Mokuba is my little brother and I won't leave him behind," he said, blue eyes glittering dangerously in the dimly lit room. "No one takes what's mine and gets away with it."

Diana crossed her legs comfortably. "What about Helios?" she asked.

"He should be with Mokuba," Oliver said to her. "He grabbed him when they fell."

"He's under my protection and therefore he's _mine_," Kaiba said sternly. "I'll find his sorry white ass and drag him back here kicking and screaming if I have to."

"What if they were separated?" Ishizu asked carefully. "We have to consider that possibility."

"Then I'll find them both," the Regent insisted.

"How?" Shaadi asked. "We can track the Keeper's Shadows but we have no way to track Helios."

"We'll deal with that if and when we come to it," Kaiba said dismissively.

"He is right, though," Wonder Woman said, eyeing the Regent. "If they _are_ separated and you _know_ you have no definitive way of finding him-"

"He's _mine_!" Kaiba snapped. "I will find him. If anything, so I can give him a firm talking to for slipping my watch."

Ishizu politely covered her mouth to hide her smile. "Yes," she purred. "We all know how possessive you are of your belongings."

Kaiba glared at her but she merely smiled, removing her hand from her mouth and gazing back at him calmly. After a moment, Kaiba huffed a laugh. Oliver shook his head in soft amusement and even Shaadi's eyes softened.

"About the sniper," J'onn said hesitantly. "He escaped."

"I figured as much. How?" Kaiba demanded. "Did you get a good look at him?"

The Manhunter nodded. "He wore a mask so I did not see his face but he is tall, blonde, and wore robes of some sort. It reminded me of you," he said to the Regent.

Kaiba faced J'onn fully with interest. "Really? The description doesn't sound like anyone I know." He thought for a moment. "How tall was he?"

"Perhaps slightly taller than you," J'onn said. "He was also left handed."

"That'll hopefully narrow it down a bit," Diggle said with interest. "How did he get away?"

"He was riding a vehicle similar to one of your motorcycles but it was larger and unlike any motorcycle I have ever seen before," J'onn said.

"What color was it?" Diggle asked, pulling out his phone. "I'll call in a tip to the police and have them put out a BOLO."

"White," J'onn replied. "One wheel in the front, two in the back."

"A Trike then?"

The Martian shook his head. "No. The rear wheels were in line with each other. The body was slender with a pointed front like an arrow. I have never seen any vehicle like it before."

"How could someone snipe Kaiba from a high location on a motorcycle like that?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"How did he get the bike up there to begin with?" Oliver added.

"More importantly," Shaadi said, "how did he escape?"

"He vanished," J'onn answered simply.

Kaiba blinked and straightened his posture in surprise. "Vanished?" His eyes narrowed. "How do you mean?"

"He saw me coming, shouldered his rifle, and drove away," J'onn said. His yellow eyes blinked slowly in confusion. "He drove towards a wall and vanished in some sort of portal that formed there."

"Teleportation perhaps?" Shaadi asked. "Did the world around the portal ripple?"

The Martian shook his head. "No. It was steady except for the portal."

"Not teleportation then," Ishizu murmured.

"Was it like a flash?" Kaiba asked.

J'onn met the Regent's eyes evenly. "Yes, it was."

Oliver sat up in surprise but it was Kaiba who spoke. "So he too is from an alternate reality."

"Another one?" Diana gasped.

"So it would seem," J'onn said, nodding solemnly. "Will you hunt him down as well?" he asked the Regent.

Kaiba hesitated before shaking his head. "If we meet, then yes. Otherwise, no."

"Then who will be going?" the Martian asked.

"Me and Kaiba definitely," Oliver spoke up quickly. Kaiba's eyes darted to him warningly but Oliver crossed his arms and met the Regent's gaze defiantly. "I was there when Mokuba vanished. It's partially my fault he's gone. I'm going."

"You're the Starling City vigilante," Kaiba said. "You belong here."

"Then I guess it's good I have a part-time vigilante as my best friend and the Justice League as my comrades-at-arms," Oliver argued.

"Thanks for volunteering me," Diggle said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Oliver said grinning unrepentantly. Diggle shook his head, unable to stay annoyed for long.

"I will go as well," Shaadi said. "You may have need of my teleportation ability."

Ishizu sat quietly before speaking. "I will not be going," she said, lowering her eyes. "I can't leave Marik alone."

Kaiba nodded in understanding but Shaadi looked distressed. "Ishizu," he asked softly, "are you certain?"

The Priestess met his strange eyes with a gentle smile. "I am. I will be needed here. I can use my ability to help warn you of any impending dangers through Court sessions as best I can," she said to both Shadi and Kaiba. "If Oliver can see Mokuba's Shadows and you," she looked to Kaiba, "know your brother's Shadows like no other, than you will not need me there with you. However," she added seriously, "Mai will go with you and I believe it would be wise to take J'onn with you as well."

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked. When Ishizu nodded Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Is this something you _saw_?"

Ishizu paused, considering her words carefully before speaking. "Nothing exactly," she admitted. "Call it intuition."

Kaiba nodded. "I trust your intuition. I'll call Mai after I update the Pharaoh and Yugi."

"She is with Raphael and Amelda at Lake Tahoe," Ishizu said. "She has grown fond of the area. I heard it's lovely there. The group was trying to pool their money together to buy a cabin in the area."

Kaiba glanced at his Priestess suspiciously. "How would you know?"

She just smiled benignly and Kaiba visibly leaned back. "If she thinks she can strong-arm me into going-" he began threateningly.

"She won't have to," Ishizu said sweetly. "She knows your weakness."

Kaiba flinched, crossing his arms and nervously tapping his fingers on his arms. "It had better have wifi," he muttered. Ishizu hummed noncommittally and Kaiba winced running a hand over his face. "I was really hoping she'd forgotten about that."

"It's Mai," Shaadi said sympathetically. "She doesn't forget debts owed."

Oliver snickered. "You really should have paid for your own coffee," he said. Kaiba rolled his eyes and Oliver sobered. "So," the vigilante said, "we wait for Mai. How long should that take?"

"If she's still in Lake Tahoe," Diggle said thoughtfully, "then about nine to ten hours if she drives nonstop starting now."

"I could pick her up if that is what you wish," Shaadi offered to his Regent. "It is not far so it would not tire me overmuch."

"That may be necessary. Go ahead. Have her call me when you arrive; it'll save me a call." Kaiba said. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "I'll be in my room," he said. He walked off with the device held close to his ear. He paused to whisper something to Roland and Fuguta before stepping into his room and closing the door behind him.

Oliver shook his head. "Well," he said, "this is going to be fun. Who's telling the rest of the League?"

"I will," Wonder Woman said. "Superman and Batman will listen to me. I can field any questions they may have. If I tell them Helios is involved, they won't think much of it."

"Because he is one of your gods," J'onn said.

Diana nodded. "Superman may not be happy with you leaving but he'll deal with it. He's been busy with Metropolis. Batman shouldn't mind too much, though."

J'onn shifted. "If I may," he said to Oliver, "I would like to come with you when you go."

Oliver stood and turned to the Martian curiously. "Why?"

J'onn tilted his head. "I... am curious," he said. "I find the Shadows to be fascinating and I feel partially responsible for allowing the sniper to escape."

Ishizu nodded. "As I said before, it would be wise if you went. Kaiba trusts my judgement. He will take you with him."

* * *

><p>"Yugi," Kaiba said into the phone.<p>

"Kaiba!" the young duelist answered. "How did the ground breaking go?"

"It didn't."

"What? Why not? Kaiba," Yugi said, his enthusiasm fading. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No," the Regent answered sitting slumped on his bed. "No, I'm not alright."

"What's wrong?"

Kaiba did not answer immediately. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his aching shoulder. The Solemn Wishes Spell had helped heal the worst of the wound, but he could only cast the Spell on himself once every so often. It drained his strength to excelerate the healing of the wound and the pain of the process was intense.

"I lost Mokuba," he said simply.

"You lost... Who took him? Is he alright?" Yugi demanded.

Kaiba shook his head before remembering Yugi could not see the action. "I don't know. It was my fault."

"I doubt that," Yami said softly. "What happened?"

Kaiba eased himself back to the mattress and was surprised to feel knees beneath his head and hands in his hair. He looked up and saw Seth leaning over him and running his hands through Kaiba's hair.

"There was a bomb at the party before the event," the Regent said, relaxing in Seth's lap. "It broke the balcony Mokuba was on and... He... I caught him but... I got shot and dropped him. He fell."

"Shot!?" Yugi exclaimed. "Where? Is it serious? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was just my shoulder." He heaved a sigh. "It's healing. It's Mokuba I'm worried about."

"Who took him?" Yami said, voice dark and furious.

"I don't know if he was taken or what happened exactly," he said. "But I do know vaguely where he went. Helios is with him. He grabbed him when Mokuba fell but couldn't stop the fall."

"At least Mokuba's not alone then," Yugi said. "Where do you think they were taken? Where do you want to meet us?"

Kaiba blinked in surprise. It was still difficult getting used to having friends who willingly went out of their way to help him without expecting anything in return. Seth smiled above him and brushed stray strands from Kaiba's forehead.

"I'm going to call Formal Court," the Regent said. "But I won't be there."

"You...what?" Yugi asked, confusion filling his voice.

"Mokuba was taken to another world," Seth said, after pressing the speaker button on Kaiba's phone. "Another reality. We're going after him."

"Which means you two have to stay," Kaiba finished. "I'll be taking Mai, Shaadi, kohai, and the Manhunter with me. That means my Priestess will be here alone with the Justice League. Hopefully, Raphael and Amelda will stay here with her, but I would prefer it if another Courtier were here with her."

"Marik will probably come anyway," Yami said, thinking through the options. "Which means Bakura and Ryou won't be far behind."

"That would be fine," Kaiba said. "Although it might be best if a Light showed up to keep things at least somewhat under control."

"I'll look into it," Yugi said. "Where should we meet you?"

"I'll text you the hotel and room number and have Ishizu stay here and wait for you." Kaiba closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his free hand. "I'm not sure this will work," he admitted. "That's why I want this to be a Formal Court."

"So you can have the Gods' help," Yami guessed. "We'll do what we can. Text us when you're ready. We'll contact the others so they'll be aware."

"We're going to rest while we can" Seth said. "This may drain us and we want to be ready in case things...do not work out."

"Understood," Yami said. "We're ready to help however we can."

Kaiba grunted and hung up dropping the phone on the bed and covering his face with his hands. Mokuba. He _needed_ Mokuba. Mokuba was his Keeper in more ways than one. His little brother was what kept him grounded and balanced, not only Shadow-wise but sanity-wise as well. Kaiba became single-mindedly driven when Mokuba was involved.

Mokuba was Kaiba's life, his reason for living.

Mokuba was the key to Kaiba's sanity.

Mokuba was Kaiba's weakness.

He had to get him back.

He had to.


	8. Lake Tahoe, Aircraft, and Phil

**A/N:** We finally get a pretty big hint as to what world Helios and Mokuba are in. Also, Shaadi took over the first half this chapter and changed things up on me a bit.

**COUPLE THINGS:**

**1) **Sorry for the delay in updating. School started yesterday, I start working tomorrow and I'm taking my GRE test this Saturday at 8am so I gotta study my freakin' butt off. I have to score at least 800 points in order to get into the graduate school at the University of Georgia, but I have to score at least 1,000 points in order to get into the graduate program in Warnell College of Forestry and Natural Resources at UGA. So in other words, I could score enough points to get into the UGA graduate program but not enough points toget into Warnell. I have to get into Warnell or I'm screwed.

**2) **"_Kèyah_," the name I used for the fictious town, is actually the Navajo word for "land" or "part of Earth which is notcovered by oceans or other bodies of water" according to en/nv/land.

**Chapter 8 summary:** In which Shaadi decides to change things up a bit, Raphael cooks, and two lost gods attempt to figure out where they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Lake Tahoe, Aircraft, and Phil<strong>

Shaadi appeared in a small beach area he found on Google Maps. It had taken a few minute to commit the area to memory so he could accurate appear there. Thankfully, no one was out and about to see him materialize. He counted his blessings and reached out with his Shadows, seeking the Sorceress. He found her above and behind him. He turned to see a small cabin on a hillside and tugged on Mai's Shadows.

She responded and Shaadi Travelled to her finding himself in an open living space. Raphael stepped out of the kitchen, drying his hands on an apron while Mai continued to sit comfortably on the couch sipping her tea.

"Good afternoon, Shaadi," she said with a winning smile. "To what do I owe this visit? Has Seto decided to cone join us?"

"Mokuba is gone," Shaadi said simply, ignoring Mai's words.

Mai stiffened, all humor gone. "Gone?" She set her cup down on the coffee table and stood, making her way around the table to the Adviser. "Where? What happened? Why wasn't I told sooner?"

Shaadi waited for the woman to pause for breath before speaking calmly. "It happened earlier today. The ground breaking event for the orphanage was bombed. Mokuba, and Helios who tried to protect him, vanished. It is complicated but we believe they may have fallen into another world."

"Another world like the Shadow Realm, you mean?" Raphael asked, stepping into the room.

The Egyptian shook his head. "No. We would have found him were that the case. Also, incidentally, the Regent was shot at the same time Mokuba and Helios vanished. It is not serious," he said quickly, raising a hand to stave off the exclamations, "but he was wounded. His right shoulder. As I said, it is not serious and is healing quickly, but the fact remains."

"He was shot," Raphael murmured. "Do we know by whom?"

The Adviser shook his head regretfully. "Unfortunately no. But one of the Justice League, the Martian telepath, saw him. He rides a motorcycle unlike any he had ever seen before and vanished in much the same way as Mokuba and Helios."

"Is he-"

Shaadi nodded. "We believe so, yes."

"Is Kaiba planning on hunting him?" Mai asked darkly.

"No," Shaadi said. "At least not directly. He intends to find Mokuba and Helios first." Pale-brown eyes glittered. "However, should this enemy make an appearance..." He shrugged.

"Right," Mai muttered. "So, what does he need me to do?"

"He wants me to bring you to Starling City, although," he looked around at the cabin, "I personally think this would be the better place to be."

"It's my new place," Raphael said proudly. He propped his fists on his hips and looked up at the A-frame ceiling and the windows lining the far wall facing the lake. "I bought it with some of my inheritance. I'll probably rent it out when I go traveling, get a little extra income, but if you want to visit, by all means."

Shaadi nodded. "It would be better than a hotel room, particularly one in which a bomber has already struck."

"Kaiba's room was bombed?" Mai gasped.

"No," Shaadi shook his head with a slightly embarrassed expression. "I apologize, English is not my first language. I meant, the hotel in which Kaiba is staying in connected to the convention center which was bombed."

Raphael nodded. "He and his gang is welcome here," he said. "Who all would be coming?"

"Ishizu, Arrow, the Martian telepath, Kaiba's bodyguards, and perhaps the Amazon," he replied. "He intends to hold a Formal Court to help ease the way into another reality."

"To have Obelisk's help," Mai said nodding. "Makes sense. Who's going with him?"

"Ishizu believes you and Arrow should go as well as the Martian," Shaadi said. He shifted. "I personally think the telepath should remain behind, but..." He shook his head. "I trust the Priestess's intuition."

"Alright," Raphael said. "I'll inform Amelda. We'll set up the cots and start cooking."

Shaadi bowed his head. "I am most grateful. Do you have any messages for me to relay?"

The biker paused thoughtfully. "Tell the King I said hello," he said with a smile.

Shaadi's lips twitched upwards. "I shall." He nodded a farewell to the Sorceress then vanished, reappearing in the hotel room.

"Shaadi?" Ishizu called, standing. "Where is Mai?"

"I thought it best we go to her," he said firmly. "It is a secluded cabin owned by Raphael. I believe it will be safer there, not to mention it will not cost money every day we stay there."

The Priestess nodded, here midnight eyes gleaming. "I see. I will tell Kaiba, then we can leave. Will that work for you?" she asked Oliver.

"It's fine by me," he said standing. "I'll grab my Arrow gear."

* * *

><p>He stirred, eyes opening slowly. The images around him were blurry. He blinked and the scene became clearer. Forest.<p>

What?

He opened his eyes fully and sure enough, he was surrounded by trees and mossy ground. It was not where he was before he fell.

He fell.

That's right! He fell. The bomb exploded when he ran out onto the balcony. Seto tried to catch him with Arrow's help but he was shot. Helios had grabbed him but could not stop their descent. Helios. Where was Helios?

He turned around, dark gray eyes darting about before settling on a crumbled white figure close by. The stark white, button up shirt had come untucked and was covered in dirt and damp from the steady drizzle that had begun to fall. His white pants were in the same state of disarray and his white hair had come free from the ponytail and framed his head like a cloudy halo.

Mokuba hurried over to the unconscious Titan and nudged him carefully. Something was not right with his back and neck. Mokuba ran his hand along Helios' spin, flinching back when he felt the bone split and continue in another direction. Helios' back was broken which meant his neck was also most likely...

So Helios was dead.

But that did not make sense. Helios was a Titan. He had said clearly that he was immortal and invulnerable so he could not die from any human means. The fall was not technically a human caused death but Helios had also said that only another person who was also immortal and invulnerable could truly deal him a mortal blow to kill him off permanently. Which meant he would heal, right?

There was a huff of air and Mokuba froze, turning around slowly, terrified of what he would find. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he saw Helios' trusted stead Euos standing nearby, head down and ears forward. Euos' eyes watched Mokuba and his master closely as if waiting for something. Mokuba had a moment to wonder what the fiery horse was waiting for when he heard a sickening snap.

He whirled around and watched in horrible fascination as Helios' back now lay in the correct alignment. A second later, golden eyes opened and his neck snapped back into place. The Titan struggled to push himself up to his hands and knees before rubbing his obviously sore neck gingerly, wincing at the discomfort. His sun gold eyes noticed Mokuba watching him and flushed, smiling awkwardly.

"It's not the first time this has happened," he said in a weak attempt to soothe the boy's fears. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He scooted close and reached tentatively out to Mokuba. "Are you alright?"

Mokuba nodded shyly. "My head hurts a little but other than that, I'm okay," he said.

Helios sighed in relief. "I took the brunt of the landing," he said in explanation as he stood unsteadily. Euos offered his long equine head for his master to lean on for support. Helios smiled gratefully at the fiery steed before turning his eyes to the cloudy sky above and the towering trees. "Any idea where we are?"

Mokuba shook his head warily. He gulped and reached out with his Shadows, searching for his big brother. He rarely used his Shadows because they were usually always busy keeping Kaiba sane and balanced and holding the Court together. He instinctively knew, his brother and the Court were no longer within his reach so his Shadows felt lost without their duty. They needed to keep everything calm and connected but there was nothing for them to calm and connect.

There was no one in the vicinity, no Shadow users, no non-Shadow users, no one. Other than Helios and Euos, Mokuba was alone. He gulped and turned to Helios who was beginning to ready Euos for a ride.

"Are we going somewhere?" Mokuba asked carefully.

Helios smiled. "Yes. We need to find out where we are since this is clearly not where we were before... Well, before we lost consciousness."

Mokuba did not bother to correct the Titan's avoidance of the word 'death.' Instead, he walked up and waited until Helios helped him onto Euos's back. A moment later, he felt Helios's comforting warmth against his back and grabbed a handful of the stallion's mane. Helios said something in what Mokuba assumed was ancient Greek and Euos shook his head before galloping off.

The stallion leaped and took to the skies as he had always done under Helios's command. He reached the top of the trees and circled, waiting for his master to give him guidance and directions. Mokuba stared at the landscape below him in awe. It was beautiful and so green. It looked like untouched virgin forest covered in a fluffy silver blanket. A line of low fog followed a nearby river hidden by the tall, leafy trees.

Helios cast his eyes about before settling on the direction he knew to be East. He spurred Euos forward and away they galloped. The winds here were unfamiliar to the solar deity and Euos was not particularly fond of them. Golden eyes searched for any signs of civilization, but there were none in the area that he could see. He dared not risk forcing the sunlight to break through the clouds and help him see. Better to save his strength for more pressing matters.

He was beginning to feel the faintest stirrings of fear when he noticed a light that did not belong to the sun moving through the clouds above. Curious, he reined in Euos and waited. Mokuba followed his gaze and saw the moving light as well. Soon, a low, rumbling roar began to fill their ears. Helios had a split second between the moment he recognized the sound and the huge airplane broke through the clouds.

He gave a small cry and urged Euos down, just barely dodging the huge jet's under carriage as it flew over them. Mokuba clamped his hands over his ears to block out the sound. Helios turned in his seat to follow the plane's descent. It was moving quickly, but nowhere near the speeds at which Euos could handle. He kicked the stallion's sides and raced through the air after the aircraft.

"Where are we going?" Mokuba cried over the wind.

"Hopefully, to one of your airports," Helios replied. "I do not plan on landing there but if my guess is right, where there's an airport, there is typically civilization of some kind."

It made sense but Mokuba still felt wary. Something about this place felt off, and that plane... It did not look like any airplane he had ever seen before. The form was similar, but it was black and huge like a military plane. The undercarriage was also closer to the aircraft's underbelly instead of extended from it like most commercial planes.

"Helios," he said. "Helios stop!"

Immediately, the Titan halted his steed and gazed down at Mokuba in mild confusion. "What is wrong?"

"That plane," the boy said, watching it as it began to make a wide turn in front of them. "I think... I think it's military."

"Military?" Helios lifted his golden eyes to watch the plane come about and speed back towards them. "Euos," he breathed, spurring the stallion back to movement. "Euos go!"

The stallion spun and leap forward, racing away from the oncoming plane. Instinctively, Euos plunged into the clouds above, seeking the protection they offered. They eventually broke through into the sunlight above, soaked from the moisture in the clouds. Helios, glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the tall tail break through the clouds behind them.

"Euos," he called in ancient Greek. "Go back into the clouds and head south with all speed!"

The Titan leaned forward against his loyal steed's neck as Euos picked up his speed, diving back into the clouds and abruptly swerving to the south. With luck, the direction and speed change would through off their perusers long enough to give them a chance to escape.

It seemed to work. The mechanical roar slowly began to fade away behind them, but they dared not escape the protective cover of the clouds. Unfortunately, by staying in the clouds, they steadily became colder and wetter until the solar Titan felt Mokuba shiver in front of him. Drawing his power, Helios began radiating heat and light. The light was never something he could entirely stop, but he could control his temperature.

Mokuba pressed himself against Helios' chest trying to get closer to the welcome warmth. Helios leaned further forward, covering the young Shadow user's body with his own, protecting him from the cold wetness of the clouds. He worried about the glow his body was emanating. As he increased his temperature, his light also increased. It was a setback he hoped did not draw too much attention because they were still hidden by the clouds.

Eventually, the clouds began to thin and disappear entirely. Hesitantly, Helios scanned the now mountainous region below and the skies above for any potential followers. The skies were clear now but the air was rough from the natural turbulence caused by the towering, rocky summits.

The sun warmed Helios's back and though it was not _his_ sun, it was _a_ sun and gave him enough strength to renew his reserves. It was a welcome relief. The clear skies offered him an unobstructed view of the terrain below and heavens above but it also made it easier for people on the ground to see them which mean he had to lower their altitude somewhat. It was dangerous because it could potentially bring them into contact with at times devastating turbulence by mountain rotors or the like.

Euos read his intentions and galloped lower in the sky, closer to the mountainsides and snowy ridges. The mountain range extended southwards along their path until an opening made itself known to the east. It was a plateau of sorts that weaved it way through the mountains towards the southeast. Perhaps, it would give them an easier ride and offer them a clear sign of civilization like a city or town.

Euos began following the flatter, reddish brown earth below. Mokuba shifted in feont of Helios who glanced down curiously. A faint smile tugged at his lips when he saw the young Keeper dozing against him, relishing the Titan's warmth. It eased Helios's heart to know Mokuba was no longer as scared as he had been. But it did give his worried mind a chance to dwell on the questions that tormented him.

Where were they? Where was the Regent? What had happened? Who was in the aircraft that chased them? Where was the Shadow Court? Where was the Justice League? Why were the winds unfamiliar? Why was the sun unfamiliar? Why did he feel out of place here?

As he pondered these things, Euos nickered drawing Helios's attention to something ahead of them. Helios lifted his golden eyes and scanned the horizon for whatever had caught Euos's attention. The dirt below had slowly changed from a brick red to a dusty brown. After a few seconds of looking, he saw a huge crater in the earth. It was almost perfectly bowl shaped with a strange extension in the middle. It looked much like how a splash appeared in slow motion. The water's surface indenting as the middle splooshed upwards.

No matter how strange it appeared, it would keep the wind from biting into them at night and offer shade for Mokuba if the sun became too hot. But just a bit further on was a small town. That had an even better chance of offering them a place to rest and figure out where they were. Perhaps, they could find a way to contact Kaiba.

Euos eased down to the earth until his hooves pounded across the dirt instead of the smoother air. The change in sound and movement startled Mokuba awake. He sat up and looked around with interest.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I do not know," Helios replied. "But there is a town ahead where we can ask."

Mokuba looked up and saw the tiny town up ahead. It was small and run down and reminded Mokuba a lot of American postcards with photographs of 1950's buildings. Euos slowed down to a steady canter as they approached the town limits. When they passed the first building, Helios dismounted, placed a hand on Euos's neck, and led his loyal friend down the wide main street.

There was a cafe on the left as well as a smattering of other small buildings and a gas station on the right. Further down was an unusual, round structure with windows completely lining the walls and a steel roof. It looked curiously like one of the 'flying saucers' Helios sometimes heard people talk about. He led the horse to the front of the restaurant and helped Mokuba down.

"What are we doing here?" the boy asked.

"Euos needs water as do you," Helios answered calmly. "Also, they will likely have a phone you can use to call your big brother. They should also have food and a bathroom."

Mokuba smiled at the thought of finally talking to his big brother. He wanted to know where they were so they could find Seto. "I've got some American dollars, I think," he mumbled, digging into his pockets. He pulled out a couple bills from his small wallet and smiled. "I can get us something to drink too. Want anything?"

"Just water would be fine," Helios replied. "If you wait, I'll come in with you."

Mokuba nodded and waited as Helios pressed his forehead to Euos's. "Thank you, my friend," he murmured in ancient Greek. The horse nickered softly, nudging his master's forehead gently. "Rest. I'll bring you some water and food if I can."

Euos shook his head happily and watched as Helios and Mokuba stepped into the cafè. There were not many people inside, but the few that were stared at the strangely. Mokuba ignored them and hurried to the counter. He stood on his tiptoes and held out a dollar bill as he asked the waitress in accented English, "Can I use your phone please?"

She blinked in surprise and waved away the money. "Right over there," she said. "It takes quarters though."

Mokuba wilted. "I don't have coins," he mumbled dejectedly.

"I can give you change if you want," she offered.

Mokuba instantly brightened and handed her the bill. She took it and gave him four quarters from the cash register. He took the coins and hurried over to the phone to begin dialing leaving Helios standing by the counter.

"Can I help you?" the waitress asked him.

Helios smiled at her. "You would not happen to have a bowl or something to fill with water for my horse, would you?" he asked.

She glanced out the window to where a beautiful chestnut stallion stood waiting. His main waved in the desert breeze, his eyes were gazing at her, and his ears were up and turned forward. She smiled hesitantly. "We have soup bowls, I guess," she began. "But I'd have to charge you for the dish."

Helios sighed. "That is well. I would also like some water for myself, if you would please," he added.

She nodded but before she could head back to get his order, he asked, "If I may, where are we? I'm afraid this town was not on the map."

The waitress shrugged. "I believe it," she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "It's Kèyah, New Mexico."

"Thank you," he said. He had no idea where that was. The waitress went back to fetch a bowl and fill it with water. While he waited, Helios turned to watch Mokuba. He grew worried and he saw the young boy staring at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Mokuba," he called, coming up to him and crouching down. "What's wrong?"

Mokuba sniffed, biting his lip. He shook his head. "I can't reach him," he said in Japanese. "It keeps saying his number's not a real, working number. I tried four times." He started shaking. "Ni-sama."

Helios pulled Mokuba close and held him gently. "We'll find him," he said. "I promise. Euos has carried me far and wide. Wherever we need to go, Euos can take us there. You have my word."

Mokuba nodded but did not release his hold on the Titan.

"Sir?" the waitress called.

Helios gently freed himself of Mokuba's grasp, smiling softly when dark gray eyes met his. He took a smaller hand in his left and stood, walking back to the counter. There was a bowl of water as well as a cup of water sitting by the cash register.

"That'd be $1.05," she said.

Helios lifted an eyebrow at the high price for water but Mokuba handed her a five dollar bill. Helios took the change and handed it to Mokuba. When the boy was finished tucking the money away, the Titan handed him the cup of water before taking to bowl in his own hands.

Together they walked outside into the sun. Euos came forward, nudging Helios arms curiously as he tried to get to the water. Helios chuckled and sat comfortably on the curb next to Mokuba as held the bowl in his lap. Euos nickered and began drinking, swishing his tail calmly. Mokuba sat next to Helios so he was in Euos's shadow and began drinking the water.

"The woman said we are in a town called Kèyah, New Mexico," Helios said. "Do you know where that is?"

Mokuba tilted his head thoughtfully as he drank. "Not the town, but New Mexico is a state in America. It's...um, in the southwest, I think."

Helios hummed noncommittally. "Now, I suppose a map would be useful." Mokuba leaned against Helios and continued drinking. Helios watched Mokuba before wrapping an arm around him in a show of comfort. "We'll find your brother," he said. "I promise."

Mokuba nodded and kept drinking. Helios sat silently as Euos and Mokuba drank. One of the good things about being immortal and invulnerable was that he never truly felt hunger or thirst. It was more of a habit or something he did because he wanted to do rather than something he needed to do. He contented himself with studying the landscape.

His golden eyes paused on the odd steel and glass building and noticed he could just see inside. There were only two in there that he could see. Both were females and brunettes. He could just make out several scientific objects and a computer which reminded him of Kaiba's lab and bedroom. He watched the two young women in mild interest before his attention was suddenly captured by several black vehicles.

They drove up to the glass structure where the women were working. The doors opened and several men and women in suits ran out. Helios sat up and watched with interest as the two women helped the men load the various scientific equipment into the vehicles. One of the men noticed Helios's attention and strolled over to him casually.

He was not too tall, slightly built, and had an easygoing expression on his face. He clasped his hands in front of him and smiled genially. "Afternoon," he said.

Helios nodded. "To you as well."

"This your horse?" he asked.

"He is, yes," Helios replied. "His name is Euos."

"Euos," the man murmured staring at the majestic stallion in interest. "He's a fine horse."

Helios smiled. "He is indeed."

"I'm Phil Coulson," the man said, extending his hand. "I haven,t seen you around here before."

"Just passing through," Helios said vaguely.

"I see." Coulson studied Helios with sharp eyes and a genial smiled for several moments before glancing over his shoulder. "Oh, it seems they're ready to leave. Don't want to keep them waiting," he said. "Nice talking to you," he called.

"You as well," Helios called back.

Mokuba slurped his straw, moping when the cup was empty. He and Helios watched the black vehicles drive away. "He was weird," he said. "Do you think we should follow them?" he asked.

Helios titled his head. "I do not know," he murmured. Coulson had indeed been an unusual human. The Titan was almost certain the man could sense Helios's presence which was disconcerting.

"We could find a bigger city," Mokuba offered.

"Perhaps at a distance then," Helios agreed, nodding. "Euos has good eyesight. We can follow so long as we stay far enough behind."

"Okay," Mokuba said standing up. "I'm gonna...go to the bathroom."

Helios laughed. "I'll return the dishes and see if we can get a refill."

Less than fifteen minutes later, Helios and Mokuba were again astride Euos and following the curious vehicles as they drove eastward. Mokuba held a freshly filled cup of ice water and Helios had control of his stallion as they galloped through the sky. The sun was setting so they would have to find a place to rest soon. Helios was the personification of the sun. If he rode Euos at night, then he would potentially shine like a comet. Not exactly the best way to avoid attention.


	9. Meetings and Flares

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this. School started, then I took my GRE, then I had to adjust my class and work schedule and had to get used to it this week. I've had half of this written for about three days but never got the chance to finish it.

I was also renewing my knowledge of the Marvel canon 'verse. We get to meet another group of Marvel characters this chapter who will play a role in this fic. That leaves one last canon Marvel character to introduce. But s/he won't be making an appearance until Kaiba and the gang arrive. Sorry~ Guesses are welcome though. I'll tell you if you're right or not. ^_~

Lastly, I FINALLY got to let Helios use his powers. He's a kickbutt Titan, not a puny Olympian. He's awesome and SCIENCE!

**IMPORTANT: **If at any point, y'all think this fic should be moved to the YGOxAvengers/Marvel/whatever category instead of the YGOxJustice League category it's currently in, let me know and I'll change it.

Ok, I'm done. Night y'all. I'll edit this and try to write/post the next chapter tomorrow. I have class every day until 11am and then work 12:30-5 Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. If worst comes to worst and I fall behind on my every day/every other day posting schedule, then I'll try to have regular updates on Mondays, Thursdays, and the weekends.

That said, enjoy.

**Review Replies: **

*** **_Death update: _Helios is staying for th3 long haul. I promise you that. He's growing well as a character in his own right. Mokuba is aware they aren't on the Earth he's used to but still hasn't grasped that they're in completely different alternate universe. He honestly doesn't know what to think. All he knows is that he has to find his Ni-sama. SHIELD is, let's just say they're more suspicious of strangers than interested in recruiting. I'm glad you like it so far.

****** _AvidReaderRed:_ I couldn't reply to your review because you have your private messaging turned off. So I'm replying to your review here. SHIELD will be involved, yes. I'll mostly be sticking to an AU version of the MCU and Avengers Assemble animated show 'verses with one character who has yet to make it to the modern MCU but has has been officially cast and has a movie in the making. This is post Avengers movie but is AU from there. Falcon is in this though cuz he's too awesome not to be. As for the villain who shot Kaiba, well done my young apprentice. Guess well, you did. The characters from GX and 5Ds may show up near the end of this fic to bridge into the next one I hope to start but other than that, no. At least no as far as I know. My characters enjoy doing what they want at my expense so we'll find out.

**Chapter summary: **In which Arrow meets sees a duel spirit, a member of the Justice League makes a surprise visit, and Helios lashes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meetings and Flares<strong>

The change in location was not exactly the best thing to Kaiba. It was in the middle of the wilderness and the wifi connection was definitely going to be substandard if he tried to access it. Thank Ra for the cellular network. The hotel was not necessarily happy with such a rich patron pulling out in the middle of an extended reservation, but they cancelled his arrangements when they found out he had been present at the "event."

It saved him money but still, he glanced around at the log cabin with barely concealed trepidation, he was still not happy with location. Especially with his Sorceress sitting comfortably on the couch across from him with a grin that promised mischief. He would never regret taking her on as his Sorceress, but there were times when he regretted the decision. Whenever she grinned like that constituted one of those times.

"What do you want Sorceress?" he demanded. Her grin just grew as she lifted her glass of red wine in a cheeky greeting. Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned to Raphael. "Raphael," he said simply.

"Regent," the large man replied smiling.

Arrow studied the muscular man curiously, feeling a faint twinge on his Shadows. He opened his Shadow sight and was pleasantly surprised to see a small leather and metal amulet with white feathers, possibly eagle feathers that seemed to move in the wind. There was also something, or someone there, hovering just behind Raphael. It looked and felt a bit like Seth did in a way only... It felt light. No, it felt _Light_. They _both_ felt Light.

"You're a Light?" Arrow asked curiously.

"Raphael," the man said, his smile growing as he extended his hand and shook Arrow's jovially. "You're a Balance, I see. I heard the Regent had a Shadow user in the League's ranks but he's been tight lipped about your identity."

"For good reason," Kaiba interjected, eyebrow lifted in warning. "The Shadow Court exists in shadow for a reason. The last thing we need is for the world to find out about us."

Raphael nodded solemnly. "I know," he said nodding. "I remember."

"Remember?" J'onn asked, stepping forward from the balcony where they arrived.

Raphael sobered and nodded but said nothing else. The spirit thing hovering behind him placed what appeared to be a soothing hand on his shoulder and Arrow squinted at it, hoping to see it clearer. He could just barely make it out. It looked like a shadowy, humanoid figure with a strange head and possibly wings.

"Is there something on my face?" Raphael asked with a jovial laugh.

Arrow blinked back to reality loosing his focus. Whatever he saw was gone. He glanced at Kaiba who lifted an eyebrow curiously. The vigilante sighed and turned back to the Light. "Who's that behind you?" he asked.

Raphael turned but saw no one on the stairs or in the kitchen. He looked back at Arrow with confusion written on his face. "There's no one there. Amelda's still upstairs."

"No, I mean," Arrow trailed away as he tried to find the right words to describe what he was seeing. "Directly behind you." He opened his Shadow sight again and squinted once more. The figure was slowly getting clearer but still clouded around the edges. "It's looks human, but it has wings and an odd head."

Raphael blinked, mouth falling slack in shock. "You can see her?" he breathed pointing to the figure behind him.

"See whom?" J'onn asked reaching out with his mind but feeling nothing but those visibly present and Seth stirring faintly in Kaiba's mind.

Arrow nodded. "What is she?"

Raphael burst into a brilliant smile. "She's one of my duel spirits, Guardian Eatos." He looked at Kaiba obviously impressed. "You didn't tell me he was a seer."

"It wasn't relevant," Kaiba said, still staring at Arrow, although his expression had also changed to a mix of pride and interest. "He perceives the Shadows visually. He can see Seth when he puts his mind to it."

"Well that's an impressive gift right there," the burly man said extending his hand. "It's certainly good to meet you, Arrow."

The vigilante took the offered hand warmly. "Likewise." He glanced at the duel spirit. "You said its a she? What does she look like? She's kind of hard to see."

Raphael reached into a familiar holster on his belt and pulled out his Deck. After briefly shuffling through the cards, he pulled out a single card and held it out. Arrow was careful not to touch it as he gazed at the artistically rendered woman. It was a Fairy Type Monster with an Effect of some kine. She wore an eagle's head as a hood, wore clothes reminiscent of those worn by the Native Americans, had large feathered wings, and wore long white eagle feathers from her ears.

"She's beautiful," he said softly.

"That she is," Raphael said fondly, caressing the much loved card before replacing it back into his Deck with care. "I can also see the Shadows. I can hear them too when it comes to my duel spirits but otherwise, I can only see them." He placed a hand on Arrow's shoulder in a friendly acceptance. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," the vigilante said, a smile quirking his lips.

Shaadi stepped in behind the group and stuffed his arms into his sleeves as he approached Mai. "I hate to sober this meeting, but I am afraid Ishizu has decided to remain behind," he said softly.

"Why?" Mai demanded surprised.

Shaadi lowered his eyes. "She wishes to remain with her brother." Mai nodded in understanding as Shaadi continued. "Also, I did not mention it before but I believe it is important for all of you to know." He glanced at Amelda who finally emerged from the bathroom upstairs, nodding a greeting. "The Priestess believes Seth's tomb has been unearthed."

"What?!" Amelda exclaimed, leaning on the railing of the loft above the group.

"My thoughts exactly," Kaiba muttered.

Shaadi had the decency to blush as he responded. "An archeological team discovered it, possibly by accident. Marik has been attempting to slow down the progress through the museum but he doubts he will be able to stop it entirely. Ishizu is going to join him."

"I thought the tombs were protected," Amelda said coming down the stairs to sit on a step near the middle, swinging his legs casually through the railing slots.

"They are," Kaiba said. "There are several mechanical traps outside and within the tomb itself that must be deactivated before allowing entry into the inner chambers. Not to mention the spells cast on the doors. It will take a while for the idiots to penetrate it."

"Yet another reason why Ishizu wants to her Marik," Raphael muttered in realization.

"Spells? Traps? You mean like Shadow magic?" Arrow asked with cautious interest.

Shaadi nodded silently while Mai answered. "The mechanical traps are just that, mechanical. Some may not work anymore." She glanced at Amelda who was listening closely, his narrowed eyes studying the only non-Shadow user present before continuing. "The spells are Shadow magic but while the magic is strong, particularly on sacred ground such as that, it still fades over time just like everything else."

"Will they be like the Curse of Tutankhamen?" Arrow asked curiously.

Amelda snorted. "Much more potent than that," he said. "Especially since that was not really a curse so much as bad timing and bad health of those present. Given the amount of time that has passed since the spells were originally cast, I'd say a few people will die, but most will get sick. Some may not experience anything at all. All that aside," he glanced sidelong at Kaiba, "how are you dealing with all this?"

"I'm fine," the Regent said sternly, dismissing the subject. He went over to the couch and sat next to Mai. "I plan to hold Formal Court in an hour. Will that give you enough time to help Ishizu get to New York to catch a flight back to Cairo?" he asked his Adviser.

Shaadi tilted his head thoughtfully. "It should be, yes. However," he added hesitantly, "I will not be at full strength when I return."

"That's fine," Kaiba said. "I don't plan on doing anything more stressful than Court."

"And traverse the Shadow Realm into an alternate reality and everything that entails," Mai snarked earning her a soft snicker from Arrow.

Shaadi blinked slowly before nodding to Kaiba and vanishing in a teleport. Kaiba glanced around briefly before leaning forward and shivering. He glanced at Arrow, narrowing his eyes, warning him not to mention it. Arrow gave him a look but respected the Regent's wishes.

"Well before you go traipsing off after your brother in some unknown, godforesaken who-knows-where," Amelda said flippantly, "why don't you eat something. There's coffee in the kitchen I think. It's not fresh but it should still be warm. Maybe."

J'onn nodded and made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Amelda watched him go fascinated. "Has anyone told you you look like a fish kind of?" he asked.

J'onn paused and looked over at the young man curiously. He was thin, wore a crop top shirt, tight capris, a thin jacket, and heavy combat boots. His hair was chin length and dark red, almost maroon. The Martian lifted an eyebrow. "No."

Amelda shrugged. "They should have. You look like you belong in water. You'd probably make a better Aquaman than the, ahem, _real_ Aquaman. He's blonde isn't he?"

"Don't ask me," Kaiba said. "I'd rather not think of Atlantis in anything related to it and its incarnations."

"He is," Arrow answered. "I've never actually met him face to face but I've spoken with him indirectly through the Watchtower comm systems. He's pale skinned because he lives in the deep oceans where there's less sunlight. He gets sunburned easily, I hear. Oh, and he can talk to fish."

"Makes sense," Mai said.

"He sounds like an interesting man," Raphael said, leaning against the stairs so his head was level with Amelda's knees.

"He sounds like a lot of talk and no do," the younger man said, scoffing disdainfully.

Arrow glanced at Amelda and opened his Shadow sight cautiously. There were no hovering shadows but he felt something... It could be Balance but it felt a bit more Dark than usual. He focused on Amelda specifically and saw a small robot, almost like a toy a child would play with. He blinked back to reality and glanced at Kaiba who was watching him. The vigilante lifted an eyebrow in question but Kaiba lifted his own in response.

Arrow huffed and asked Amelda his question directly, "Are you Balance or Dark?"

Amelda smirked. "Technically, I'm Balance, although I tend to lean more towards the Dark at times. But yes, I am Balance. I take it you are too."

Arrow nodded and sat in an armchair across from the old couch. "Since about a year ago," he said.

"He can see Guardian Eatos," Raphael said to his friend.

Amelda's eyes grew round in surprise. "You can see her?" Arrow nodded and Amelda cackled nudging Raphael playfully. "See? You're not the only one who can see them now." Raphael blushed and smiled happily at the teasing. "I personally can only feel the Shadows," Amelda said. "It makes for interesting conversation when I start talking about how everything feels."

"I can see why," J'onn said, returning to the living room with a cup of lukewarm coffee. "Green Lantern is coming," he said to everyone in general. "He should be here soon."

"Why's he coming?" Mai asked.

"I am unsure," the Martian admitted. "I do make a habit of prying into other people's minds without their permission. I can feel his mind approaching, but nothing else distinct."

"Maybe he has news about the bombing," Arrow said. "He was the one speaking to the media and authorities. Hopefully, they've got something."

"How long until he arrives?" Raphael asked.

J'onn tilted his head and said simply, "He has already arrived."

"Excus-"

"Hello," the man in question said, landing on the back porch overlooking Lake Tahoe. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Kaiba just closed his eyes and leaned back in the couch, tightening his muscles to fight down another fit of shivering as he deliberately ignored the new arrival. Raphael and Amelda studied the superhero curiously.

"Were you in the armed forces?" Raphael asked.

Lantern stiffened in surprise before nodding. "Yes. I'm a Marine."

"Still in active duty or retired?"

"You never retire from the Marines," the metahuman replied and Raphael grinned.

"Good answer," the burly blond man said, stepping forward and extending his hand. "Any veteran is welcome here. Thank you for your service."

"My pleasure," Green Lantern said.

"Any news on the bomber?"

Lantern's form wilted somewhat. "Unfortunately no. It's too soon to know enough. I can say the bomb was likely an old fashioned type. Based on the one recovered before the balcony bomb exploded and the study of the crime scene so far, it seems like both bombs were made using an old style combination of black powder and lit by a traditional fuse."

"That's very basic," Amelda said furrowing his brow thoughtfully and idly kicking his legs against the wall from his position on the steps. "It also means someone had to light the fuse by hand personally."

"Precisely," Lantern said with a grin. "We're in the process of recovering the tape from the damaged security cameras but nothing yet. Hawkgirl and I plan on keeping you all updated as often as possible."

"You and Hawkgirl, hm?" Mai said with a sly grin. Lantern had the grace to blush. "How are you two doing by the way?"

The superhero shifted uncomfortably. "It's...going. It is strange dealing with past memories of someone with Shayera's face and personally but who isn't...and is her. Honestly, it's giving me a headache."

"Don't think too much on it," Kaiba said. "Just accept it and move on. You're a different person than you were, you both are. Remember that and see her for who she is _now_, not for who she was."

The dark man nodded seriously. "I do. It's just strange."

"Wait, you had a past life too?" Amelda exclaimed.

Lantern nodded. "I did, yes. Incidentally," he glanced at Kaiba, "Kaiba's previous incarnation and myself were enemies."

"Ooh, intrigue," the young man said, leaning against the railing. "Do tell."

"While you do that, I'm going to take a nap," Kaiba said, promptly relaxing into the cushions. "Wake me when Shaadi returns and we can call Court to session and get get out of here."

* * *

><p>It had gotten hard to follow the car caravan once the sun set. Euos had the descend to the ground and once that happened, it was difficult to tell the black cars from the darkness. Helios could find almost anything in the light of the sun, but the night was not his territory. It had always been his sister Selene's.<p>

Eventually, he had to call off the trek and find a place to spend the night. As they moved further east, the weather warmed somewhat. There was a line of clouds with embedded thunderstorms ahead so perhaps this was the result of a warm front. That meant he would need to keep an eye out for the cold front somewhere behind them. The last they needed was to be lost, alone, cold, and wet.

Mokuba was amazingly calm throughout their entire misadventure. From what Helios had learned during his stay with the Shadow Court, enemies seemed to get a kick out of kidnapping the younger Kaiba brother to get at the elder. So by that reasoning perhaps Mokuba was used to dealing with these kinds of situations to an extent. Helios was still aware of the tense worry the boy kept hidden just under his calm exterior, but he refused to call him on it. In this case it would be pot calling the kettle black.

Helios reined Euos back and dismounted helping Mokuba down next. They had stopped just outside a large city with a huge arch overlooking a river. Helios was not particularly familiar with the intimate geography of countries that were not Greece or its old affiliates. He observed but political landscapes were not exactly clearly visible from altitude. Not to mention politics were finicky things and changed too quickly for him to bother paying attention to.

He reached back and ran a soothing hand over Euos's muscular neck. He pressed his forehead to his loyal steed's and whispered softly in ancient Greek, "Forgive me, my friend. You have remained by my side through this but it would be best if you hid yourself for a time. Where we now go you cannot follow. I will call if I need you."

Euos nickered softly and bumped his nose against Helios's chest and the Titan felt love swell in his heart for this brave stallion once more accompanied guilt that he had to leave. But Mokuba had needs Helios could not provide without help from the humans. He would maintain mental contact with Euos but he could not bring him along. Horses were not allowed in buildings.

Reluctantly, the Titan stepped away and Euos shook his fiery mane before leaping away and vanishing like the tail of a comet. Helios watched his retreating form only looking away when a small hand slipped into his. His golden gaze dropped to meet Mokuba's gentle dark gray. He smiled and together they made their way into the city.

They did not have much money between the two of them but so long as they found a place to shelter them Helios could provide the much needed heat. From what they had been able to gather about this place, wherever it was, it had about the same level of technology as the world they came from with a few differences.

From casual observation of advertisements and people rushing by, the learned the Apple company existed in this world as did Microsoft but instead of KaibaCorp as the third technological giant, there was another company called Stark Industries. There were many devices in store windows and in people's hands that bore the Stark Industries logo.

Mokuba pulled Helios into a McDonald's and bought a dollar tea and small hamburger. They sat in a booth in the middle of the restaurant that had a wall separating them from the order counter on the left and a divider separating the window booths on the far right from the niche of two booths where they currently sat. Helios settled in the booth closest to the shadowed area of the niche with Mokuba sitting across from him. The booth was elevated so both his and Mokuba's feet could kick freely in the air or rest comfortably on a foot rest that ran parallel to the seats under the table.

While Mokuba ate, Helios watched the news channel on the television mounted on the divider. It was muted but had subtitles running along the bottom. They were slightly out of sync but Helios could figure it out. Through this method, he learned there was a group of superheroes in this world as well. They called themselves the Avengers and were currently the main theme on news channel. Aliens had invaded this world in a city called New York and the Avengers had fought them off.

The video clips shown on the screen, though muted, were graphic and starred the self-named Avengers and the disgusting alien creatures. The very sight of those creatures made Helios's hackles rise in disgust and discomfort. They were wrong.

He tore his eyes away from the screen to see Mokuba setting down his drink and rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. Helios smiled softly. "You should sleep while you can," he said. "It's warm in here. I doubt they will kick us out since we are paying customers."

Mokuba nodded and blushed. "Can I..." He sat back awkwardly and twiddled his fingers unsure. "Can I-"

"Yes," Helios said, knowing what the boy was trying to say. "Come over here."

Mokuba hopped down, pausing to grab his drink. "Refill," he muttered. He hurried off to refill the drink before returning. He set the cup on the table and climbed up to the bench Helios sat on and stretched out so his head rested on the Titan's lap. "You'll wake me if Ni-sama shows up, right?" he asked, wide, hopeful eyes staring up at Helios's hesitantly.

The Titan smiled. "Of course," he said. He sat back against the cushion and ran a hand through Mokuba's hair until the boy fell asleep. Then he spent his time alternating between brooding and watching the television. It was going to be a long night, and it was for several hours.

Unfortunately, the strange sight of people running down the street, their screams ringing dully through the windows of the restaurant, heralded something not so pleasant. Helios had a split second warning as the windows flexed before they burst out of their places. He yanked Mokuba up, dragging the both of them under the booth table to protect them from the glass and debris as a car flew through the building.

Mokuba screamed and Helios felt his powers activate, instinctively protecting them. The gravitational field of the sun he represented captured the flying vehicle and yanked it around them and to the side where it landed. Thankfully, no one had been sitting there since it was the middle of the night.

Helios carefully lifted his head and took in the devastation. People were still running and screaming from a group of strange looking people who were busy fighting other strange looking people. Interestingly, one of the people fighting was a woman with stark white hair who tossed lightning from her hands.

Terror developed through millennia of oppression by another being who could wield lightning from his hands sparked within Helios and his powers reacted. He glowed, ready to defend himself and Mokuba if necessary. Some of the lights in the dilapidated McDonald's were still working thus preventing the Titan from shining like a beacon but from the way they were sparking, they would give out soon.

Helios clamped down on his powers, forcing them back under control. This was not Zeus. This was another world and the lightning wielder was a woman, a _mortal_ woman. He felt no godhood from her.

"Helios?" Mokuba called, clinging to the Titan. "What happened?"

"The city is being attacked," he answered, ducking behind the debris hoping they would go unnoticed. "I'm not sure who are the enemy and who are the defenders."

Mokuba snuck up beside Helios and poked his head over the edge of the shredded chuck of metal and wood that had once been the divider. One of the men on the ground fired red beams of light from his eyes at the being who hovered in the air tossing cars and metal lampposts about like toys. So he had been the one to through the car.

He wore strange armour unlike any Helios was familiar with but used a power he was familiar with to through the cars and metal objects. Magnetism. Any solar deity was familiar with magnetism, especially sun deities. Helios knew how the Earth deflected masses of solar radiation to the poles creating the lights named after the Roman name given to his lost sister, Aurora.

Helios watched from his somewhat protected position as the man controlling magnetism carelessly tossed a pole towards a fleeing woman. He felt his heart leap in his chest and almost lashed out with his powers when the pole was knocked aside by a man with knives growing from his fists. Human controlling lightning and magnetism, firing lasers from their eyes, and growing knives from their skin...

What kind of strange world was this?

"Come on," he said, taking Mokuba's hand. "Let us leave while we can."

Mokuba obediently followed Helios as they snuck away, dodging from hiding place to hiding place. It was times like these that Helios deeply regretted his inner light. By wearing white clothes he could attribute his apparent glow to the illusion of the white, but in the darkness like this at a heightened state of alertness, his glow intensified. And it caught someone's attention.

Mokuba glanced back and cried out in surprise and fear. Helios reacted immediately before actually looking back to see what the threat was. He had to protect Mokuba. He whirled and lashed out with the heat and power of a solar storm. His glow became blinding and a whip of superheated plasma thrashed outward in a shock of energized brilliance, heat, and charged particles that raced across the space between himself and the perceived threat. In this case, it was a person diving through the air towards them.

Helios saw the fleeting expression of terror cross the person's face before the being disintegrated in the superheated ejection. The resulting solar wind blasted away everyone in the vicinity and created tiny mockeries of the aurora above and below the human who controlled magnetism where the theoretical magnetic poles would be.

All of this lasted a mere two seconds then it was over. The solar storm, the heat, the energized particles, everything was gone. Euos, unafraid and unharmed by the blast from his master landed next to the Titan, alerted by the familiar surge in his master's power. Helios used the distraction of the other parties to lift Mokuba onto Euos's back and mount himself. The stallion needed no command, immediately leaping away and speeding through the sky. But they did not go unnoticed.

Several humans reported a strange glow streak across the sky that night but it was attributed to the fight between the mutant X-Men and the infamous Brotherhood. The humans were not the only ones aware of them now.


	10. Strange Men, Crash Landings, & the Woman

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the delay. Time isn't something I take for granted anymore. Neither is naps. I miss naptime. T_T I've also been have headaches almost constantly. Can't figure out why but they won't stop.

That aside, there a couple things I think need to be mentioned:

**1) **I figured I should give a little background into this Marvel universe so it's not too confusing. This fic takes place post-MCU Avengers and near the beginning of the Avengers Assemble animated TV show. Yes, Falcon is in it but I'm using his MCU version. He just kicks more butt in MCU in my opinion.

The Agents of SHIELD series started almost immediately after Avengers. No, I won't be working with the Inhumans or Obelisk arcs. Too complicated just for this. TAHITI is a thing but if it comes up as important, it'll be explained for everyone to understand. Otherwise, don't worry about it.

The X-Men characters in this are perhaps in an AU ending to the first X-Men made years ago. Thor 2 happened earlier than in the MCU, try almost immediately after Avengers. So that's already happened. But there are differences: Loki isn't impersonating Odin, he really escaped cuz he's awesome oike that; Frigga didn't die because NOOOO!; Odin is still the Allfather; and Thor is still working with the Avengers.

Lastly, the man introduced in this chapter is a canon Marvel character whom I adore. I hinted at his identity but never said sraight out. I will be using the version of him from his 2007 animated film which can be streamed on Netflix. If you can guess who he is, kudos to you. Otherwise, I'll reveal his identity next chapter.

**2)** Next chapter, I'll probably be moving this fic to the Marvel/Avengers crossover category due to the majority of Marvel in this. The Justice League will still play a huge roll in this, but most of the action will take place in the Marvel universe. What do y'all think? Should I move this to the YGOxMarvel/Avengers category or leave it as is?

Chapter 10 summary: In which Traveling dimensions is filled with roadblocks, landings aren't nice, and women are deadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Strange Men, Crash Landings, and the Woman<strong>

Kaiba stood in the not-space that served as the location for their Court and gazed down at the planet Earth far below. Ishizu, Shaadi, Arrow, and Mai stood nearby. He could feel the nudging nuisance that was the Martian hovering nearby. They were all waiting for Yami and Yugi to call them to the deAsert oasis where the gods would meet them. When the summons came, Kaiba grabbed the Shadows of everyone under his control, hoping J'onn would have the ability to follow with his mind, and felt the landscape warp, morphing into the palace plaza as it had been 5,000 years ago.

The Regent cast his eyes around the area and was pleased to see the members of his Triad as well as Arrow standing comfortably nearby. He reached out with his Shadows and felt J'onn's mind straining to reach them. He made a mental note to keep a close watch on the telepath. The last thing they needed was to lose someone in between realities.

A strong, steady feeling behind him broke the Regent out of his thoughts and he turned to see Obelisk kneeling and gazing down at him. His lips quirked upwards at the corners as he nodded a welcome. Obelisk grumbled a greeting that was echoed by Osiris slithering into the plaza near Yami and his Triad and Ra landing behind Yugi and his Triad.

"Are you sure about this, Kaiba?" Yugi asked softly. "You know we'll come with you if you want."

He did know, which was why Kaiba needed his fellow monarchs to stay here. They could not afford to have more than one missing at a time; especially since they were not entirely sure what the side effects would be with just one monarch gone. They were not even sure if the Shadows would allow such an act of separation to occur in the first place. The monarchs ruled the Shadows only because the Shadows allowed it. They were still bound by the Shadows and their rules.

"You need to stay here," Kaiba said firmly. "As long as your Light and your Dark are present, the Balance should not be too affected."

"Yes," Yami agreed. "Hopefully, you will still be able to govern the Balance from this other realm. We may even be able to communicate with each other and possibly even hold Court."

"Let's hope," Marik muttered.

"Any news on Set's tomb?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Honda said, stepped up next to Yugi. "About that, have you tried sabotaging it? Causing accidents or that kind of stuff?"

"Honda?!" Anzu gasped.

The brunette flinched and waved his hands in defense. "Nothing deadly! Just, you know, pranks. Stuff that'll scare people off."

"I and my people are doing that as we speak," Marik said seriously.

"Of course," Bakura said with a toothy grin, "it helps that he has a professional tomb robber aiding him."

"Indeed," Shaadi said.

Mai snickered and Ishizu sighed. The Priestess glanced at her brother and asked, "Do we know the name of the person or persons behind the excavation?"

The Prist sobered and nodded seriously. "Yes, and you won't believe who it is," he said glancing at Arrow significantly. "It's Carter Hall."

"Shadow Thief!?" Jounouchi barked. "The hell? Why's 'e doin' that?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kaiba said, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you get that, telepath?" he called to the Martian, feeling for the faint mind belonging to the interloper.

Arrow looked over to a nearby column where he felt the feather of J'onn Jonzz's mind hovering and could have sworn he felt a faint nod. "He heard," the vigilante said. "I get the feeling he'll tell the others as soon as he can."

"Good," Kaiba grunted. "Then let's get going."

He turned to Obelisk, met the great god's eyes with his own, and began chanting a prayer is soft hieratic. "Lord of the Balance, Tormentor of Souls, God of Obelisk, guide me, your Regent to a place unknown." His voice began to echo, repeated by another voice identical to his own but still unique and separate. Seth. "Keep us safe, do not let us fall, send me to the Keeper, send us to my brother. This I ask in my name, Kaiba Seto, Regent of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom, formerly Set, High Priest of the Shadow Court."

Osiris hissed and lowered his head, crouching down on his forearms and opening both mouths. Ra spread his golden wings over them like a canopy and Obelisk extended his enormous hand to his Regent. Kaiba's never wavered as he stepped onto the hand. He felt Shaadi and Mai follow his lead. Arrow hesitated only a moment before doing the same.

Slowly, Obelisk curled his fingers up forming a kind of protected cage, preventing the occupants on his hand from falling as he raised his arm. When he could gaze into his Court at eye level, he stopped and growling something to which Kaiba nodded. His began glowing a cool, icy cobalt as he allowed Obelisk to pour his divine power into him. The Shadows around them began darkening, thickening, growing more sentient and powerful.

"Kohai," Kaiba said aloud, his words pulsing with power. "Pull the telepath close. We'll take it from there."

Arrow nodded and used his Shadows to reach out to J'onn's mind. The Martian telepath gripped his Shadows as best he could and pulled himself closer so his mental signature hovered directly beside the vigilante. They all grabbed each other's hands. Arrow held Kaiba's left hand and Shaadi's right, shaadi held Mai's hand, and Mai held Kaiba's other hand.

"Telepath," the Regent said, reaching out to grasp the interloper with his Shadows, "hold on tight and whatever you do, do not let go or get distracted."

Arrow felt confirmation ebb from the mental presence and a moment later, Obelisk closed his other hand over the small group, enclosing them in darkness. Arrow felt J'onn's concentration waver accompanied by the faint sensation of pain. The vigilante lashed out with his Shadows, grabbing the presence and yanking it firmly back into place. But there was something wrong. The presence...it was not J'onn's.

It glowed green.

The vigilante had a split second of confusion before it became euphoria. He grabbed the presence that should be J'onn's but was not and Kaiba's arm as the sensation of falling enveloped his senses. It should be terrifying but it was not. It felt amazing. The Shadows were everywhere: above him, below him, all around him. They were helping and protecting him.

It felt like Shadow Travel but on a completely different scale. It felt like he was swimming in a sea of Shadows. The sentient presence brushed his mind and soul in intimate ways and Arrow never wanted it to-

They stopped.

Confused and a little miffed, the vigilante opened his eyes and saw they had stopped moving because something blocked their way, or, more accurately, someone. It was a man about thirty-five years old or so. It was hard to tell because he looked ageless in a way. His hair was midnight black with thick streaks of white framing his face. The strange man wore a long black robe with a red cape draped over his shoulders. His piercing green eyes gazed directly at Kaiba who met the gaze evenly with his own glacial blue.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you enter this world," the man said calmly. He was calm and nonthreatening, for the moment.

"I don't remember asking your permission," Kaiba said.

"It is my job to protect this world from inter-dimensional travelers such as yourself," the man continued. "Not all of them are friendly."

"I could care less about your world," Kaiba said firmly, blue eyes narrowing. "I want what was taken from me."

A sharp black eyebrow lifted. "And what would that be?"

"I do not answer to you," Kaiba sneered. "He is mine and he was taken from me. I will get him back if I have to obliterate your world to do so."

The man sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot let you pass."

"It's his brother," Arrow said drawing the attention of the strange man and Kaiba. "He was attacked and his brother fell into this world. We just want him back. We'll leave as soon as we have him."

Kaiba's eyes glowed with fury but the man's had grown clouded. "You brother," the man asked gently, "what does he look like?"

Kaiba said nothing, and Arrow could feel his Regent's suspicion and distrust practically radiating off of him. It was Shaadi who answered, "He is young, only a boy. He if fifteen years old. It is possible he may have had a companion with him. They both fell and vanished at the same time. We believe...they may be together."

"And this companion?" the strange man pressed.

"White," Shaadi answered. "He is white with golden eyes."

"He's like an uncle or close cousin to the boy," Mai said. "They will protect each other."

The man nodded to himself. "I know of whom you speak," he said. Kaiba visibly stiffened, eyes narrowing in fury. The man ignored the Regent and continued, "He fell here a day ago, I'm afraid I'm exactly sure where."

"They passed your blockade?" Kaiba sneered.

The man shook his head. "I could not stop them because I was protecting the city. It was attacked. Also," his green eyes softened sympathetically and Arrow felt the first stirrings of fear, "they fell hard and fast. If what you say is true and we speak of the same people, then you should know it is likely they did not survive the landing."

"You're lying," Kaiba hissed. "They're mine! I won't lose them!"

The man sighed and Arrow could practically feel the sorrow flowing from him. "For your sake and their's I hope you're right. I cannot track them for some reason." He gazed at Kaiba curiously but the Regent remained silent.

Then a faint hum filled the not-space and everyone froze. Kaiba looked up and his eyes widened as a stream of rainbow light blasted down towards them. The strange man's eyes widened in horror. He yelled something a tried to reach out and grab Kaiba but the Regent reacted first. Shadows enveloped the travelers, cementing them together, just before the blast of light struck them.

The man vanished with a cry and Kaiba screamed under the attack. Arrow heard his own scream as well as Shaadi's and Mai's drown in the loud, forceful noise of the light. The solid light pounded against Kaiba's shell causing cracks to start spidering their way across the shell.

Then they were slammed to the ground, the Shadows dissipating as intense heat suddenly beat down on them from above. Arrow opened his eyes and blinked against the brightness. He tried again and this time saw the shadowed forms of Kaiba, Shaadi, Mai, and John sprawled on the dirt ground. He struggled to push himself up to his hands and knees when he blinked.

John?

Forest green eyes darted back to where the Shadow covered body was struggling to stand and felt his heart drop. John Stewart. Why was he here? How was he here? What happened to J'onn?

Arrow managed to get to his feet, staggering slightly, and only then noticed the other person nearby. A woman with long brown hair tied up in a severe ponytail and wearing armor reminiscent of Xena, Warrior Princess. She even had a sword.

Arrow blinked. Well, this was surprising. The woman also seemed surprised. She whirled, taking in Arrow and his bewildered companions before adopting a defensive crouch. Arrow immediately raised his hands and made no sudden moves.

Luckily for him, he did not have to. Kaiba attacked first.

The woman suddenly crashed to the ground and was held there by an unseen force. Arrow winced sympathetically as he recognized the Gravity Bind Spell. He did his research. If it held her down, that meant she was strong. He did not ask questions but quickly took stock of his companions, made sure they were all on their feet and mostly alright.

He glanced to the left and noticed a cloud of dust kicking up in the distance. "Regent," he called.

Kaiba followed Arrow's gaze and quickly grabbed Mai's wrist and ran. Arrow followed with Shaadi. The vigilante caught John's sleeve as he ran dragging him along as the ran towards a rocky outcropping.

"The hell?" he heard John mutter. Obviously the man was just as confused about all this as Arrow was. Fantastic.

"Don't talk, just run," Arrow said.

He chanced a careful look over his shoulder and saw the woman getting to her feet, the Spell must have worn off. And from the looks of it, she was not happy. She drew her sword, twirled it, and ran after them.

"Regent, company!" Arrow called.

Kaiba stopped and turned back, waiting for the others to join him. He reached out and grabbed Arrow's outstretched hand must as Shaadi grabbed his shoulder. The vigilante noticed Kaiba had paused in the narrow shadow of a saguaro cactus. It was not the larger, darker shadow of the rocks further away, but it would do.

Arrow turned back just in time to see the woman give a war cry and swing her sword, then the Shadows embraced them again. He felt Kaiba's Shadows reach out, searching for a safe place to appear. He also felt John's discomfort and disorientation as they Traveled to a somewhat safe location nearby which turned out to be a small, shaded alcove in the rocks.

The moment Kaiba materialized, he stalked up to John and glared. "What by Osiris's hell are you doing here, Lantern?" he demanded.

"I'd like to know the same thing," John fired back.

"Perhaps something happened," Shaadi offered peaceably. He placed a gentle hand on his Regent's arm, nudging him back. His unsettling eyes focused on Green Lantern curiously and he asked softly, "What was the last thing you remember?"

"J'onn was in pain," he said. "I tried to help him then..." He waved a hand absently and said, "this happened."

"The telepathic connection must have switched," Shaadi murmured.

"But that doesn't explain how he came along for the ride," Mai said. "Even if their minds switched, Lantern shouldn't have been able to come."

Arrow sighed in realization. "Except I grabbed him," he said. Kaiba turned to the vigilante expectantly and Arrow elaborated. "I felt J'onn's mind become...distracted. It happened just as we were about to start Traveling. I reached out and grabbed what I thought was J'onn but..." he looked back at Lantern remorsefully, "I guess I was wrong."

"Well," Mai said thoughtfully. "We've all made mistakes." She stared at Kaiba significantly. "Mistakes can be forgiven."

Kaiba stared at Mai silently for several moments before nodding slowly and backing away. He rubbed his temples wearily. "I need to sit down," he said groaning. "I do not need this."

"I'll go find civilization," Lantern offered, feeling slightly out of place. "There's gotta be something out there," he said, looking out over the dry, hot terrain.

"No," Arrow said. "I'll go. Stay here."

"Arrow is right," Shaadi said to Lantern. "You are not a Shadow user or a telepath. It would be best if we monitored you to be sure there are no ill effects from such Shadow heavy endeavors as you have just experienced."

"In other words," Mai translated with a smirk, "we need to be sure you don't start throwing up or anything."

Green Lantern nodded with an eyebrow raised ironically. "Good point," he said.

"I'll make sure the two of them," Mai pointed to Kaiba and John with a cheeky grin, "don't start fighting. Why don't the two of you head out and see what's going on and if there's a place to eat. I could use a Ladie's Room right about now."

Kaiba leaned against the stone of the rocky mountainside and slid wearily to the ground so his head hung between his knees. John felt sympathetic for the guy. He may not use the kind of magic Kaiba did, but he knew what it was like to feel overdrawn. He leaned again a stone outcropping close by and watched Mai plop down next to her Regent and massage the back of his neck soothingly.

Shaadi cast a worried glance after his Regent before following Arrow to the opening of the alcove. John met the vigilante's eyes and sighed, shaking his head. Arrow just grinned and vanished with Shaadi in a whirl of Shadows leaving John to buckle down for a long day. He would be thrilled if he could change into some civilian clothes. Maybe there was a laundromat nearby where they could...borrow some clothes. He winced at the thought but it was the only viable option at the moment. There was no way he was going to go prancing through another world in his uniform.

* * *

><p>Arrow and Shaadi reappeared behind a ramshackle building just as a tumultuous crash rang out from inside. "Well," Arrow said snidely, "I guess we found a bar."<p>

Shaadi was too polite to roll his eyes but it was painfully evident he wanted to. Arrow snickered and looked at their outlandish clothing. "Think we'll stand out?" he asked rhetorically.

This time he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Shaadi's aloof glare and lifted eyebrow. He shook his head and strode over to the back was not exactly sure what they would find when they went inside the bar, but what they found certainly was not high on his list. A beautiful woman with long red hair and an oddly styled dress was leaning on the counter gazing at a group of dirty men wearing biker vests. A furious young woman was screaming at the man closest to the red haired woman. The red head had obviously just asked a question.

"Duane," he said. "It's my name. It's what she calls me. She's my wife."

"Yeah," the screaming woman hissed. "You bet your ass I'm your wife."

"Oh," the red headed woman said, sounding intrigued. "And do you prefer her to me?"

"Something is wrong," Shaadi whispered, his eyes flickering between the group of men and the red haired woman.

The woman must have heard them because she turned around and saw the two strange men. She stood and Arrow admitted she was beautiful, but she was not Felicity Smoak. He grimaced at the memory of the young woman who had become his girlfriend. The woman he sincerely hoped he could return to in one piece.

"Oh," she purred. "More guests. How nice." She noticed the bow and quiver of arrows on the vigilante's back and smirked. "Are you an archer?" she asked.

Arrow moved to answer when Shaadi placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Do not listen to her," the Adviser said urgently. "Her words are poisonous."

The woman seemed affronted. "Poisonous?" She turned to the man behind her, Duane, who was still being screamed at by his wife. "She is loud, Rooster," she said to him. "Make it stop?"

"Sorry love," Duane said, taking his wife head in his arms. "You're bothering Lorelei."

Arrow recognized the move before it was ever executed. He had used it often on perpetrators in his city. Before Duane could do more than grab his wife, the vigilante had whispered a Spell he had grown fond of and fired a the arrow that appeared knocked in his bow. Duane cried out in surprise and pain, clutching his bleeding shoulder where a gleaming, golden bolt blossomed, melting into his body.

A moment later, he stiffened, blinking in shock. "Rosie?" he asked. "Oh my god, Rosie! Rosie? Honey, are you alright?"

Shaadi rushed passed the startled red haired woman -Lorelei was it?- and clasped the man's head between his hands, whispering in hurried Arabic. Lorelei turned her gaze back to Arrow and glared, clearly displeased.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

Arrow again said nothing. He watched her carefully with another bolt already knocked and drawn, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Lorelei's glare became a sensual grin.

"Fast draw, I like that." She began walking towards him.

"One more step and I'll shoot," Arrow growled.

Instead of being intimidated, Lorelei shivered as if in pleasure. "Ooh, I love strong men."

"Do not listen to her," Shaadi called to his friend, helping the distraught Duane and confused Rosie back to their feet and out of the bar "She will bespell you."

"I grow tired of you," Lorelei said, casually batting a hand into the Adviser's chest sending him flying back out a window.

"Shaadi!" Arrow cried, racing after his fallen friend only to be stopped by a feminine hand on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you prefer me?" Lorelei breathed softly in his ear.

And suddenly, yes, he did.


	11. Mutants, Healing, and Frustration

**A/N:** I'm uploading this now but I'll finish editing it tomorrow. I'm exhausted right now. Enjoy some Helios and Mokuba with some Kaiba and gang.

**Chapter summary: **In which Helios and Mokuba get picked up, Kaiba is furious, and Seth is in a bind.

* * *

><p><strong>Mutants, Healing, and Frustration<strong>

They flew but not as far as people would have expected. Helios had learned that once something drastic happened and the prey escaped, the hunters tended to circle further and further outward and very rarely came back to where they started. It made things somewhat easier for them to hide. It helped to be years older than the average person sometimes. Experience was everything.

Or so Helios thought. Euos had landed on the top of one of the bright skyscrapers. The lights helped muddle Helios's and Euos's inner glow. Mokuba pressed closer to the Titan seeking the warmth he radiated. They had decided to wait until later after the sun rose to make a break for it. If the flew towards the rising sun, they could lose their quarry in the blinding light, light that would not bother the solar Titan.

It was unfortunate that he would not get that chance.

The wind had started to howl and while it did not bother Helios or Euos, it did bother Mokuba. Eventually, Helios had no choice but to glide back down to the ground. His golden gaze flickered around the area before he reined his steed towards the river. They needed shelter. He could feel the cold front approaching, the clouds already moving overhead.

It seemed they would have to stay here for the day or ride through the rain. Once again, while it would not bother Helios, Mokuba would suffer. Mokuba was what mattered in this. Mokuba could die, Helios could revive.

"That was a mighty fine trick you pulled back there," a voice called, freezing Helios's blood.

Euos tensed, tail swishing, ready to run should he need to. Mokuba leaned around the Titan's body to see the person who had spoken. After a moment, Helios also turned and saw the strange human who could produce knives from his skin standing in an alleyway nearby. He made no sudden moves, just stood there and watched them.

Now that he was closer, Helios could see the man's features clearer. His face was rugged like a mountainside and his black hair was rough cut and mussed from the fight. Sideburns and a scraggly beard with a hint of a mustache adorned his face. He wore a black outfit consisting of a long sleeved jacket and pants. A small emblem of a red circle with an "X" in the center was visible on the his collar.

The man shifted his feet causing Euos to shake his head and step back. The man raised his hands slowly indicating he meant no harm and remained where he was. "I'm sorry you got involved," he called. "Are you and your friends alright?"

Helios did not speak but he nodded, the arm holding Mokuba close to him tightening slightly. The young Shadow user squirmed so he could have a better look at the strange man, cocking his head to the side slightly in interest.

"Who're you?" Mokuba demanded.

The man's lips quirked upwards in a wry smile. "A friend hopefully," he answered. "That power you used back there, was that a mutant power?"

"Mutant?" Helios asked. The man nodded and Mokuba looked up at Helios curiously. The Titan met the man's eyes carefully before asking, "If it was, what would you do with us?"

"Nothin'," the man said. "I don't like forcing people to do anything." He kept his hands up and took one slow, calculated step forward. "But if you want, I can take you to a place where you can be safe."

"Safe from what?" Mokuba asked. "You mean the people you were fighting?"

"Yeah, them," the man said. "But also other threats. Mutants aren't exactly..." He shrugged. "Well, you know."

They did _not_ know but given the circumstances, it would probably be best to act as if they did. "We're looking for my big brother," Mokuba called. "We... Something happened and we were separated. Can you help us find him?"

The man tilted his head and nodded thoughtfully. "I can try. But I know someone who may be able to help better than me," he answered.

"Who?"

"He's also a mutant," the man said. "He's got a place where we can be safe and he can help you look for your brother from there."

"And you swear no harm will come to us?" Helios demanded.

"Not unless you attack us first," the man said firmly. "We don't like starting fights we can avoid."

"Helios," Mokuba said softly, lifting his eyes to the Titan's pleadingly. "He can help find Ni-sama."

Helios winced. He was beginning to understand why Kaiba always gave in to his little brother whenever the boy gave him that look. It really was efficient at tugging his heartstrings. He still felt wary of the stranger, not to mention the circumstances, but Mokuba was right. The man promised to help them find Kaiba and that as well as keeping Mokuba alive were his main priorities right now.

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Very well. We accept." Euos tossed his mane and neighed, stamping the ground in anticipation of another good run. "How do you plan to get us there?" Helios asked. No need to bring up the fact Euos can fly if he did not have to.

At that moment, a loud roar of an aircraft filled the air. The man grinned and pointed to it. "That."

"Will my horse be able to come?" Helios asked.

"Ah," the man hesitated, eyeing Euos cautiously. "Probably won't fit."

The Titan nodded and dismounted. "Then he will meet us at our destination," he said, helping Mokuba down after him.

"I doubt that," the man muttered but Helios ignored him.

"Euos," the solar deity said softly in ancient Greek, "when I arrive, I will come into the light so you can find me. Come in your own time," he said gently, scratching the soft hair between the stallion's eyes. "I will wait."

Euos, well used to this, simply dropped his head and stood obediently while his master and Mokuba hurried over to the oddly shaped aircraft. Helios cast one last look over his shoulder to his loyal friend before the metal door slammed closed behind them and they surged into the sky. Only then did he turn to see who else was in the craft.

He gripped Mokuba's shoulder protectively when he saw the woman who controlled lightning standing behind the pilot. Her clear blue eyes bored into him from a lovely tan face framed by long white hair that fell past her shoulders. She wore a black suit similar in style to the first man but she also wore a cape that hung loosely from her shoulders.

She gave them a cursory look before meeting the first man's eyes. "I assume you forgot to introduce yourself," she said in a chiding voice similar to that of a mother's. Her voice was delicate and well enunciated belaying the power Helios knew she controlled.

The man winced but turned to the Titan and Mokuba awkwardly. "Call me Logan," he said.

Mokuba studied the man closely before extending his hand. "Mokuba," he said.

Logan hesitated a moment of before taking the offered hand and shaking it gently. "Mokuba," he repeated. "That Japanese?"

Mokuba brightened and nodded enthusiastically. "Hai!" he chirped. "This is Helios," Mokuba said, pointing to the Titan beside him. "He's Greek."

"Greek, uh?" Logan asked before taking the Titan's hand more cautiously. "Never been there. Hear it's nice."

Helios clasped Logan's hand firmly. "It can be at times."

"Don't worry," the woman said, stepping up to take Logan's place giving him a wry smile. "He's not much of a talker. I'm Ororo Monroe."

"Monroe-san?" Mokuba asked.

"San?"

"It's an honorific in Japanese," Logan said. "It's the equivalent of mister or miss."

"You speak Japanese?" Mokuba gasped, a smile forming on his cherubic face.

Logan nodded, a careful smile growing on his face. "A bit, yeah," he said.

Helios felt sympathy for the poor man. Anyone Mokuba focused his trademark looks on very rarely got away without Mokuba getting what he wanted. And it looked like Logan was falling for it. Interestingly enough, it also appeared as if the man was aware of what was happening and was not sure how to deal with it.

Luckily for Logan, Miss Monroe stepped in. "I suppose that'll do then," she said with a soft smile.

Mokuba flushed happily and Helios sighed. From the looks of things, he and Mokuba may have found themselves allies. He only hoped their luck held out. A casual glance at the driver's face in the rearview mirror and Helios was met by a young man wearing an interesting visor. The pilot quickly looked away and Helios wondered if it was difficult to see with that visor on.

"So," the only other person present said. "Now what?"

"Now," the pilot said calmly, "we go back to the school."

"School?!" Mokuba cried. "But you promised you'd take us to a safe place! School is hell."

Helios bit his lip hard to hold back his laughter but his shoulders still shook. He had to cover his mouth with his hand when his breath started coming in gasps. The others seemed to relax at the Titan's obviously humorous take on the younger boy's comment. The pilot even smirked.

"Don't worry kid," he called back to them over the roar of the engine. "I think you'll like this school. It's a lot cooler than it looks."

Mokuba sat on one of the seats along the wall and sulked. "It'd better be."

Helios sighed and simply grabbed one of the handle bars along the ceiling and braced himself as the ride began to get bumpier courtesy of the disturbed air from the approaching cold front. Or was it the warm front now?

He carefully made his way to the front of the aircraft aware of the eyes watching him closely. He made sure to keep his arms and hands in full view at all times as he leaned close to see through the windshield curiously. They were fast approaching a line of clouds that he instinctively knew was a warm front. But that meant they were traveling a lot faster and further than he first anticipated. How far away was this school anyway?

When he voiced the question aloud it was the young girl who had yet to introduce herself who answered. "A ways," she said simply.

"It'll be a couple hours or so," Miss Monroe said. "It's on the east coast."

Helios nodded thoughtfully and murmured, "I see."

* * *

><p>Kaiba sat bolt upright the moment he felt Arrow slip his watch. Numerous emotions and thoughts filled his head at once but most notably were shock followed closely by unrefined fury. He leapt to his feet and spun to face the opening to the alcove glaring out into the desert sun with hate filled eyes. Whoever dared to take what was his would pay dearly. He would make sure of that.<p>

"Kaiba!" someone called, yanking his arm viciously.

He glared at the perpetrator for several seconds before realizing it was Mai. He forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. He needed to be in control for this. Lashing out in anger would do him no good. He had to track his prey, regain what was lost, and think of a fitting punishment for the thief.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?" Mai demanded, her violet eyes gleaming with worry.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Something's happened to kohai," he hissed. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Lantern gasped. "Where did he go?"

"If I knew that then the thief would be _dead_, Lantern," the Regent snapped.

"Kaiba!" Mai said. "What about Shaadi?"

Kaiba felt his Shadows reaching out in all directions, searching, seeking, feeling for his Adviser. It bothered him how faint Shaadi's Shadow signature was. That meant he was likely unconscious or injured or both. Thankfully, because Shaadi was a member of the Court proper, his Shadows, no matter how faint, were still strong enough for Kaiba to get a close enough lock on his position.

"Lantern," he said as calmly as he could. "I know the trip here was...less than convenient. But do you think you can handle a potential fight right now?"

Lantern's green eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in determination. "I can." He held up his clenched fist, his Green Lantern ring gleaming in anticipation.

"Then take Mai's hand and get ready to fight," Kaiba commanded. He took his Sorceress's other hand. "Mai, don't let go."

He waited just long enough for Mai to tighten her hold on his hand indicating she and Lantern were ready before drawing his Shadows, thanking every deity in existence the Shadows were just as active here as on his home world, and Traveling. It took slightly longer than he would have expected both because he was unfamiliar with the terrain and flow of energies and Shadows in this world as well as because Shaadi's signature while strong was still not as strong and sure as he would have preferred. It worried him.

He tried to get as close as he could and managed to do so fairly well, but not close enough. When he and his group materialized from the Shadows, it was in the shadow cast by a large, black SUV. Gunshots were ringing through the air as was the sound of gasping and a soft thud.

Kaiba turned and saw Green Lantern on his knees breathing hard. He felt briefly sympathetic but he was more focused on the more immediate need to find Shaadi and Arrow. "Take care of him," he commanded Mai. "Stay Shadowed."

He did not wait for his Sorceress to obey, feeling her draw her Shadows around herself and Lantern, cloaking them in an inky blackness that only direct light could penetrate. It was nowhere near as powerful as the Regent's but Kaiba could not spare his Shadows at the moment. He was too busy reaching out with his Shadows for his Adviser.

A moment later, he felt Shaadi's presence grow stronger directly to the left and in front of a metal, cylindrical trailer...which was just kicked horizontally into the path of the oncoming bullets by a single woman. Kaiba yanked his own cloak of Shadows over himself when he recognized this woman. She was the very same who came through the rainbow light that forced his group into this godforsaken place in the first place.

He narrowed his blue eyes furiously, but pushed his anger aside. Shaadi was more important. Shaadi was _his_, this woman was nothing but a distraction. At least this female-nothing managed to do something useful. When she kicked the trailer forward it covered Shaadi's body in natural shadow allowing Kaiba to both sense him more clearly and Travel directly to his side.

He quickly vanished and reappeared in the trailer's shadow beside Shaadi. His Adviser was coughing and struggling to breath. His chest was strangely collapsed like it had been dealt a crushing blow and his face and hands were covered with narrow cuts and glass shards. Something had crushed his chest and tossed him through a window. It made Kaiba livid.

But anger could wait, healing had to happen now. He quickly cast the Trap _Attack Guidance Barrier_ to protect him and Shaadi from any stray fire. Then he reached for his holster and pulled out his Deck. He quickly shuffled through his cards searching for something, some card that could help Shaadi. _Gift of the Mystical Elf _could restore some of Shaadi's life but not nearly enough to matter, plus he would have to summon a monster for it to work in the first place. _Solemn Wishes _could work but he would have to chant it over and over for it to heal the amount of damage done. That would waste too much precious time.

He was prepared to do just that anyway when he felt a tug from his Deck. He almost ignored it but figured what the hell, why not? He shuffled further and found a card he had only recently added to his Deck as a permanent addition, the Spell card _Emergency Provisions_. This was exactly what he needed.

He quickly pulled out his _Mountain_ Field Spell card and added it to his small hand including _Attack Guidance Barrier_, _Solemn Wishes_ and _Gift of the Mystical Elf_. He sent a quick prayer to Obelisk that this would work before chanting in hieratic, "_Emergency Provisions._"

He felt his heka drain from his a bit faster than anticipated but he could deal with that. His Adviser came first. He felt the drain from the already active _Attack Guidance Barrie_r Trap, the other Spell and Trap cards in his hand ,and now as _Emergency Provisions_ drained him of more heka to activate and channel fresh, healing heka into Shaadi roughly the equivalent of 4,000 life points, 1,000 points per Spell or Trap. He placed a hand gently on Shaadi's crushed chest feeling the bones begin to move and reassemble into their correct places.

Shaadi winced and groaned. Kaiba quickly covered the Egyptian's mouth to muffle his cries of pain. He knew the healing process was agonizing but he could not afford to catch any more unwanted attention then what they already had. He could feel Mai's Shadows tug worriedly on his own. She was concerned about Green Lantern. This new world was turning out to be less hospitable to him than to them. There could be a scientific reason behind it but he did not have time to think about it at the moment.

A dark hand clamped on the Regent's muffling wrist and squeezed hard. Kaiba released a sigh of relief. Shaadi was beginning to breathe and his pained squirming was easing. Eerie orange eyes opened and focused on the Regent, the clouded pain fading from them leaving them clear. His now healed chest heaved as he took deep, filling breathes into his newly whole lungs.

Kaiba helped his Adviser sit up slowly noticing the gunfight had stopped around him. He blinked and looked around. The healing process had taken less than a minute but it had felt like forever. The people from the black SUVs were making their way towards the building, one running around behind it. The woman who was cosplaying a character from _Dungeons and Dragons_ stalked forward like she owned the place.

And naturally that was when she noticed Kaiba and Shaadi. Her sword was already drawn and she charged them but Kaiba did not worry. His Trap still held firm, sparking when it was struck and forcing her to redirect her attack on one of the other people nearby. The woman inadvertently attacked by the force of the Trap was of Asian decent and obviously knew how to handle herself.

She immediately dodged and aimed her weapon at the confused brunette cosplayer before they both turned back to Kaiba. The inky Shadows embraced Shaadi hiding his form from view with a dark film of Kaiba's creation. For several seconds no one moved, then a cry echoed from behind the building, male and familiar.

Arrow.

Kaiba quickly dropped his Trap and Shadow Traveled the short distance back to Mai, practically tossing Shaadi into her waiting arms before Traveling again. He worried about Lantern but was relieved with the way the metahuman was able to recover and attend Shaadi. Then he was back in the Shadows embrace, slithering through the dirty bar and out to the outer wall at the back of the building.

He was welcomed by the sight of a spare part graveyard half covered by a rusted metal roof held up by two metal poles. A woman with long red hair falling elegantly over her shoulders was seated calmly behind a man wearing black gear and bullet proof vest on a motorcycle. On a similar motorcycle next to the duo was Arrow.

Kaiba manifested as fast as he could directly in front of the group startling all three of them. "Kohai," he called.

Arrow stiffened but made no move to answer his Regent's call while the woman eyed the shadow enveloped figure who appeared before her like magic. Kaiba reached out with his Shadows and felt Arrow's Shadows muffled, restrained by something sickeningly sweet and lush like silk rope. It was disgusting and a desecration of the darkness. The Shadows should never be bound in such a way. The only explanation for this occurrence was...

"Who dares claim you as their's, kohai?" Kaiba hissed.

The woman whispered to the man in front of her, "Take me somewhere grand, deserving of a ruler." She reached out and grasped Arrow's arm firmly and added, "A Queen."

"I know just the place," the man in front of her said.

"Kohai," Kaiba commanded. "She is not your ruler. She does not own you."

"On the contrary," the woman said with a sultry grin, "I most certainly do." Kaiba shifted to an attack stance but never got the chance to react. He heard the familiar bang of a gun firing then the painful thud as a bullet struck him, followed by the urge to sleep.

Seth raged and took over Kaiba's body the moment he felt his Ka's soul lose consciousness. Unfortunately, he did not have control for more than a second before he was forced to dodge two oncoming motorcycles.

"Arrow!" he cried.

He could try to summon a Monster to pursue them but he was not a Ka and his heka was already significantly drained from Traveling to this world, Traveling several times within this world, casting several Spells and Traps, and now aiding Kaiba's soul, attempting to keep him alive and scanning his soul and body for wounds. He was surprised to find none.

He was tired, exhausted, drained and whatever the bullet that hit him was, it was not a normal bullet and something was trying very hard to drag his soul into unconsciousness as well. He would be damned before he let that happen. But he could not risk Shadow Traveling back to the Sorceress and Lantern. He was too weary and did not trust himself with that level of submergence with the Shadows in this state. It was too dangerous.

A gun cocked behind him and he counted yet another strike of this godawful, unlucky, Osiris accursed day. He turned slowly and was greet by the all too familiar sight of the unknown cosplayer woman and her sword held threateningly at his neck. He glanced down at her blade then up into her brown eyes. She was a warrior, Seth could appreciate that.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "First you appear within the Bifrost despite not coming from Asgard, then at the side of a wounded man, now here just as Lorelei escaped our grasp. Name yourself!"

"Lorelei," Seth whispered. The strange name oddly accented on his tongue. "You speak of the red haired woman."

It was not a question and this armored woman did not deign to answer it. The man behind her, a regular looking man with a high forehead and close cut light brown hair holding a gun, however, did.

"Yes," he said, his voice calm almost conversational. "Any idea where she went?"

Seth studied this man and the people behind him. They wore uniforms similar to that worn by the man who sat in front of the red haired woman on the motorcycle. The Ba remembered feeling Arrow's subdued and bound Shadows, perhaps the other man was also suffering from a similar bind.

"Are you with her or against her?" he asked in turn.

"Against," the brunette woman hissed. Her eyes flashed with unconcealed hatred and pent up frustration.

Seth did not release his hold on the enshrouding Shadows but nodded. "Then it appears we have a common enemy," he said slowly. "She has taken one of mine." He narrowed Kaiba's eyes dangerously. "I do not take too kindly to people touching my things without my permission."

Seth would probably regret claiming ownership of Arrow when Kaiba woke up and found out about this, but it was the better alternative to these people finding out about his existence. Speaking of, his vision began tunneling. Whatever was in that bullet combined with the magical and physical drain was finally beginning to take a more thorough effect.

He reached out to Mai, tugging her Shadows weakly. She responded by immediately Shadow Traveling to his side startling the armored woman and her companions. Seth ignored them and spoke softly in mumbled Japanese, "Don't let them know about Lantern yet. Have him follow us if he can."

The metahuman could be their ace for the time being. Mai seemed to understand nodding as Seth staggered. Damn it. It was too soon.

"Cover me," he gasped, then black.


	12. Sassy Sorceress and New Allies

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter but I have a splitting headache and had a very emotion rollercoaster of a day. Long story short, the technology this school uses sucks and I'm paying for it in more ways than one. On the bright side, you get to watch Mai be a fiesty lady and order Kaiba around for the time being.

**IMPORTANT: **I'm probably going to move this fic to the YGOxAvengers crossover section next chapter unless y'all think otherwise.

**Chapter summary:** In which Mai commands, Kaiba suffers, and Sif distrusts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sassy Sorceress and New Allies<strong>

Mai felt Seth's Shadows growing more and more faint by the second so when he collapsed, she was ready to catch him. She felt Shaadi frantically reach out to her with his Shadows the moment he felt the Regent's Shadows fade. She quickly soothed them communicating Seth's last command as best she could. Shaadi's Shadows reluctantly retreated, probably to inform Lantern of the unexpected turn of events.

"Well," Mai said, dropping the Shadowy film that had up until that moment been covering her body. "Was that really necessary?"

The warrior woman blinked in surprise as did the other humans present. Mai lifted an eyebrow and stared at them. "You shoot my knight and then you don't have the decency to help me carry him? Whatever happened to chivalry?" She huffed and shifted so she attempted to stand, looped her arms under Kaiba's arms and tugging him up.

"Mage," the warrioress said in a tone that was almost a question.

"Actually we didn't shoot him," the Asian woman said, still holding her gun aimed at the blond.

Mai flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued to tug her Regent's limp form. Finally, she huffed and dropped him inelegantly on the ground. She would probably regret that later.

"Yes well," she sighed, blowing a stray blond curl out of her face. "You aren't exactly helping me either. Now, are you going to stand there like gaping fish, or are you going to help me carry my knight and track down the bitch who kidnapped one of my men and wounded the other two?"

The brunette warrior's eyes grew wide and she lowered her sword. "One of yours has been taken?"

"Yes," Mai said. "And if you didn't shoot him," she pointed to the unconscious form at her feet, "then that means the bitch did. Either way, my knight is unconscious, my Adviser is recovering, and my escort has been kidnapped by your enemy, now mine as well."

"What are you offering?" the nondescript man in the back asked, lowering his gun and stepping forward.

"My help and the help of my companions," Mai said. "I'm a sorceress. They are my protection detail."

"Not impressed," the Asian woman said.

Mai smiled. "Well, we were blasted by this _Dungeons and Dragons _wannabe's rainbow beam," she said snidely. "Honestly, who would use such a flashy method of travel? So abrupt and obvious." She waved her hand dismissively and crossed her arms under her bosom sniffing disdainfully.

"It is called the Bifrost," the brunette snapped. "And you were in the way."

"On the contrary," Mai said, waving a finger chidingly. "We were there first. In fact, we were in the middle of speaking to someone when you so rudely interrupted. So, do you want my help or not?"

"We can handle ourselves fine on our own," the Asian woman said firmly.

Mai snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Yes, I see," she said, glancing over her shoulder where the motorcycles had ridden off to. "And you're such a good job. Alrighty then, have it your way. But don't be surprised if I and my men show up and take back what's mine. At least if we work together, we can keep from stepping on too many toes."

The man nodded with a considering expression on his face. "Phil Coulson," he said simply.

Mai smiled. "Mai Valentine, and yes, I'm aware of the jokes. I've heard them all before, believe me."

Coulson smiled gently. "My sympathies." Mai shrugged. "You said you were a sorceress?"

"I am," she said. "And it just so happens that I have the ability to track my man. Or rather," she looked down at Kaiba lying unmoving at her feet, "he has that ability. If my escort stays with the bitch then my knight can track them."

"You're offering us your services," the warrioress said, eyeing Mai suspiciously. "At what price?"

"Smart little lady, aren't you?" Mai grinned. "I want my man back. Oh, and first aid for my friends, particularly this one here. He has a nasty temper but he's the best I've got."

"That's it?" Coulson pressed.

"For now, yes," she replied. "The rest you can't give me."

"And what would that be?" the warrior demanded.

Mai narrowed her eyes in fury. "Payback."

* * *

><p>Kaiba woke slowly. He felt drugged and groggy. In other words, he felt miserable. Instead of focusing on the absolutely murderous headache, he took note of the slender fingers brushing gently through his hair. It was almost motherly. He would know that touch anywhere.<p>

Mai.

"Finally decided to wake up, I see," he heard the woman say. He could hear the smirk in her voice clearly. "How's my sleepy knight?"

Knight?

He opened his eyes and glared at his Sorceress groggily. She chuckled and sat on the couch next to him. Couch? The hell?

"I will keep calling you that until your reactions stop being so amusing," she teased, winking at him. Her Shadows brushed his hinting at something he needed a clearer mind to interpret.

"Oh good. You're awake."

Blue eyes darted to the man who spoke and was interested to see it was the nondescript man from the standoff right before Kaiba lost consciousness. The Regent thought quickly, or as quickly as his drugged mind could. He and Mai were free, a cursory search with his Shadows indicated Shaadi was nearby, and he was on a couch and not in a hospital bed. But where was Green Lantern and, more importantly, where was Arrow?

He forced himself to sit up, pressing a hand to his forehead when it pulsed to his heartbeat. Mai scratched his back soothingly.

"They call them Night Night guns," she said with a cheeky smile. "Isn't that cute?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and immediately regretted it. "Shaadi?" he called.

"I am here," Shaadi answered calmly, stepping forward into Kaiba's vision.

"The grogginess should fade soon," the unknown man said drawing Kaiba's attention. He extended his hand. "Phil Coulson of SHIELD."

Kaiba eyed the proffered hand suspiciously. "Don't worry," Mai said. "He doesn't bite."

Kaiba glared at her mildly before taking Coulson's hand using it and Mai's shoulder to help him stand. "Kaiba," he said simply.

"It's alright," Mai said, standing next to Kaiba. "You can trust him. One of his men was taken as well. They were able to track him to Las Vegas of all places. That's where we are now." She met Kaiba's eyes with an open challenge. "I told them you're the best tracker I have." Kaiba's brow lifted and Mai grinned. "Think you can find two men, not just one?"

Eyes narrowing in understanding, Kaiba nodded. "So long as they stay close, most likely. But something was binding kohai's magic," he said, avoiding the word 'shadows.' "As long as that's in place it will be doable but not easy," he finished.

He looked around the room, fascinated by the odd shape. Then he felt the vibrations and recognized why he kept feeling like he was falling. His eyes widened as he recognized the type of windows along the walls. He whirled and stared out the nearest window behind him and was surprised to find they were descending onto an open airstrip. They were on a plane.

"Isn't it nice?" Mai said. "They call it The Bus."

"It appears they have technology unlike any we have encountered before," Shaadi said, leaning over to gaze at the engine on the plane's visible wing. "Perhaps you might consider adapting it for your jet."

Kaiba sent a sly glance back at his Adviser. "Perhaps."

"I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind," Coulson said. "Nothing serious."

Kaiba stood and looked at Mai as if for permission. She shrugged. "I don't see why not," she said.

Kaiba nodded and followed Coulson to the other side of the room. "What do you need?" he asked, disliking playing a submissive underling.

Coulson studied Kaiba closely for a moment before answering. "I'm told you can track my man," he said. "I have a member of my team working on it electronically as we speak." Kaiba's fingers twitched, wishing they had a keyboard under them as well to join the search. If Coulson noticed, he made no mention of it. "Is there anything specific you need to search?"

Kaiba glanced out of airplane window thoughtfully. "Find me a dark room and I can work from there," he said. "As I said, kohai's magic is subdued, most likely due to," he sneered, drawing on Seth's memories of the accursed woman's name, "Lorelei's interference. But as long as your man stays close to mine, I should be able to help narrow down the search."

Coulson nodded. "You resisted the Night Night gun fairly well," he said, changing the subject abruptly.

"The magic helps," Kaiba replied smoothly with a casual shrug. "As for Lorelei, what should I expect from her? How is she controlling kohai?"

"That's three times now you've used that word 'kohai,'" Coulson said. "What does it mean?"

"It's Japanese. Generically it means underling," Kaiba clarified. "I'm training him to use magic. He's my kohai."

"I see," Coulson nodded. "Does your man have a name?"

"Does yours?"

"Ward. Grant Ward."

Kaiba nodded. "Arrow," he said finally. "His name is Arrow."

"Arrow?" Coulson repeated incredulously.

"It's his title and until I get his permission, it's all I will give you," Kaiba said. "I don't trust you."

"Nor I you," Coulson replied, staring at Kaiba with interest. "I believe the Lady Sif can better explain Lorelei's...gifts."

"Sif?"

Coulson waved a hand indicating a person behind Kaiba. When the Regent turned, he was met by the cosplayer lady. Coulson simply slipped away down the hall leaving Kaiba to stare incredulously at his Sorceress currently speaking with the woman Sif. Shaadi was watching the exchange with an expression that was both faintly disturbed and interested.

Kaiba approached the group and was fascinated to realize Mai was _flirting_ with Sif. It should not have surprised him but it was still...odd.

"Sorceress," he said gaining Mai's attention.

Mai turned to him. "Knight," she acknowledged. Kaiba made a mental note to scold Mai later for choosing Yugi's pet puppy's title to use for him.

"I understand you know something of this Lorelei," Kaiba said to Sif, setting aside his annoyance for the time being. "What can I expect from her?"

Sif shifted her stance to a more even, balanced position, matching Kaiba's. He was mildly impressed despite himself. "She is a spellcaster. Her words can ensnare any man. Those with stronger minds require her physical touch in addition to her words, but the effect is the same."

"What happens to the men under her spell?" Mai asked.

"They remember everything," Sif answered. "Their memories, habits, and abilities remain intact. They are essentially in all ways that do not matter the same person. But in the ways that matter, they are not. Lorelei's spell makes her becomes the," she scoffed, "epitome of all their desires. The men will literally do anything she asks without question. They will even die for her."

Kaiba hummed and moved his gaze to Mai's. "I'll begin tracking him as best I can, but you know my limitations."

Mai nodded. "Sif has offered her room over there," she pointed to the walled room in the center of the plane further down and in the middle of hallway, "for your use. It should be dark enough and it's protected."

Kaiba nodded and made to move there when Sif caught his wrist. Annoyed, Kaiba stared at the woman with a raised eyebrow and waited for her to speak.

"I would like to watch," she said firmly. Her tone and face made it clear she was not giving him a choice. "I believe the magic you use is different then what I am familiar with. It is best to know your allies." Her eyes darkened in challenge.

Kaiba smirked, meeting her challenge. "I've heard that."

He walked away feeling Sif follow behind. Shaadi remained in the common area until he and Mai were alone before speaking softly in Japanese.

"Lantern is resting on the top of the fuselage above us," he said. "I am keeping watch over him as best I can but," he tilted his head, "it would be best if he came in soon. The sun and heat is intense. He is also vulnerable alone."

Mai nodded. "I'll let Kaiba know. If you get the chance, sneak him some civilian clothes and let him in. He can be our," she made air quotes, "'contact.'"

"Contact?"

"You know," she said with a wink. "The one we were talking to when Sif's rainbow light blasted us."

Shaadi nodded. "I feel I must ask and yet I am," he flushed slightly, "hesitant to do so."

"Well go on," Mai encouraged.

"When you were speaking to Sif..." he began. "You will forgove me but I was under the impression you preferred men."

"I have my preferences, yes," Mai said. "But I like to keep my options open. I don't really care what's in someone's pants. I know what I like."

Shaadi flushed and sat down on the couch, stuffing his arms into his sleeves. "As you say. However, keep in mind this is not our home. It would be best if we kept such interaction at a minimum."

"A one night stand never hurt," she said. "Besides," she stared at the open door Kaiba and Sif had entered just moments ago, "she's a strong woman. I respect that. It's attractive. She's also a nice bag of eye candy."

"And you say I speak oddly," Shaadi muttered.

"You do."

"As you say."

Mai snickered. "You know, I think I like being in charge."

Shaadi gave a put upon sigh and closed his eyes to keep watch on Lantern flying above and outside the plane. It also helped him ignore the Sorceress.

* * *

><p>Kaiba stepped into the room and ran his eyes over the strange wall design. This clearly doubled as a holding cell of some sort when Sif was not occupying it. He sat down on the cot and reached for his Shadows, breathing a soft sigh of relief now that they were back on the solid ground. He had learned from experience that Shadow magic tended to be limited when the user was no longer in contact with the Earth or there were no humans nearby.<p>

His Shadows came to him more willingly than before. Apparently being unconscious for however long had helped him restore some of his power reserves. When he was ready, he reached out with his Shadows, extending them outward and into the nearby city of Las Vegas. The Shadows liked this city. It was wild, always awake, always twinkling, always dark, emotions cresting and tumbling, humans everywhere... It was an all you could eat buffet of ripe, lucious, tasty souls bursting at the seams with possibilities.

Kaiba reined in his Shadows, urging them to search, to brush every human they could reach and find Arrow. He did not dare allow his consciousness to drift with the Shadows with Sif standing so nearby. He did not trust her with that vulnerability. Instead, he allowed the Shadows to search how and where they will.

They were in the midst of slinking through the regular shadows in the Caesar's Palace when they felt a faint hint of another sentience they recognized. Before they could investigate, Kaiba took hold of them. He knew Arrow's Shadows were bound but even bound Shadows would respond to a touch however inadvertent. Instead, he guided his Shadows carefully around the sentience, feeling where it had been, where it was, and everything around it. He was careful to shy away when the sentience reached out with its limited reach. Unfortunately, the other sentience stretched further than expected and grabbed his.

It _was_ Arrow.

Kaiba cursed colorfully in both Japanese and hieratic, surging to his feet and racing passed a startled Sif and out into the common room. "I found him," he said quickly. "They're in the Caesar's Palace hotel. But they won't be there felt me."

"Then we have to hurry," Sif said, her hand grasping the hilt of her sword. "He will tell Lorelei and they will be gone before we get there."

"Let's hope not," Melinda May snapped.

"You stay here," Mai commanded, startling Kaiba. "You've used enough power as it is. I'm a woman and have combat experience. I can protect myself if need be." She raised a finger when Kaiba moved to counter her and spoke louder. "I want you to keep an eye on us and the area around us. Follow them and inform me if you find them moving."

"The hell I'm staying," Kaiba snapped.

"I will stay," Shaadi said calmly. "I can keep an eye on you both from here. Besides Kaiba may be able to help free Arrow. I will remain here with the light on."

Shaadi met Kaiba's gaze before flicking his eyes upwards to the roof. Kaiba groand as he holstered his gun. Lantern was still here. Shaadi would have to make sure the man was alright. Lantern may not be a member of the Shadow Court but he was a human and inadvertently dragged into this by them. He was Kaiba's responsibility until they returned to their Earth.

"Good boy," Mai said ignoring Shaadi's indignant glare. Then the were off.


	13. Those Left Behind

**A/N: **Short but necessary. I meant to write Helios's part too but homework and my awesome roommates' sing-a-long fest thoroughly distracted me. XD

**Chapter summary: **In which we learn life goes on back on the world Kaiba and the gang left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Those Left Behind<strong>

"J'onn? J'onn!"

The Martian came to slowly, the pain in his head still simmering. He groaned and opened his eyes. Wonder Woman was kneeling above him with, her lovely face scrunched in concern.

"Diana?" he muttered in confusion.

The Amazon sighed and at back in relief. "You had me worried there," she said. "I got a call from Raphael," she jerked her head to the bulky biker sitting nearby, "saying you'd collapsed and Green Lantern disappeared. Care to explain what happened?"

The Martian sat up slowly, pressing a hand gently to his temple. His mind was healing quickly but the after effects of the burn were still present. "It was unintentional but regrettable," he said calmly.

"What was?"

His yellow eyes met her blue as he contemplated his answer. "The deeper into Court they went," he began, "the more painful the experience."

"Painful?" Amelda asked, standing behind Diana and watching the scene with interest. "I've been to Court and it's not painful."

"It burns my mind," J'onn explained patiently. "Kaiba once said he thought it was the combination of raw power and incompatibility that causes it."

"That makes sense," Raphael murmured. "You're not human so the Shadows probably naturally reject you. Not to mention," he added wryly, "Kaiba's mind is not the sanest or calmest there is."

"I should hope not," Amelda snarked.

"But what happened to Lantern?" Wonder Woman pressed.

J'onn bowed his head. "I am ashamed to say the burn became too intense forcing me to retreat. The timing was the problem. Arrow felt my mind slip just as they were about to go to the other reality and tried to catch me, thinking I was being left behind." He raised his eyes. "He grabbed Lantern's mind by accident thus taking him instead of me."

"But Arrow is just a Shadow user," Diana said. "He's not a telepath."

"No," J'onn agreed. "But Lantern was touching me, helping me when the burn became too painful. He was trying to pull me out."

Diana nodded slowly. "So his mind was vulnerable."

J'onn yellow eyes dropped. "It was an accident."

Amelda sighed gustily. "You gave a nasty scare, you know," he said. "Screaming bloody murder and all. Raph had to grab your communicator and call the whatchamacallit to get your friend here in a hurry."

"Watchtower," Diana said.

"That's it," Amelda chimed. "That thing."

"You have my gratitude," J'onn said to to Raphael.

The biker smiled and waved away the Martian's words. "Don't worry about it. Friends help each other out."

"Speaking of friends," Diana said soberly, "I have news of the bombing. The security tapes are still being recovered and checked for heat damage but I several eye witnesses describe the person we believe may be behind the attack."

"The man on the white motorcycle?" J'onn asked.

"White motorcycle?" Amelda parroted.

Diana was already shaking her head. "I don't know what Lantern was able to tell you but we found the bomb to be archaic in style."

"He said that," Raphael agreed. "He also said it meant the bomber would've had to personally light the fuse."

The Amazon nodded. "Correct. The witnesses describe a young man, well built with short blonde hair stand near the side of the balcony. He called Mokuba over to help him with something when another man people describe as Kaiba, but whom I'm fairly sure was actually Seth, went out as well. According to witnesses, that's when everyone heard the gunshot, Seth vanished, and the bomb exploded."

J'onn shook his head ruefully. "It is similar but the manI saw had long blonde hair, not short."

Diana grimaced. "I thought you said that, but I wanted to be sure. No one knew who the man was and he was not on the guest list."

"So in other words, we're stuck until the videos are up and working," Amelda griped. "Fantastic."

"Diana, what is wrong?" J'onn asked, seeing the unspoken worry in the woman's eyes.

She sighed and gave in. "The description of the possible bomber is very close to Ares. I am considering showing them an artist's rendition of Ares to be sure, but..." She shrugged.

"You think it could be him."

"Ares? Like the Greek god of war Ares?" Amelda asked, brows furrowed in disbelief. He rolled his eyes. "Well now I've seen everything."

"I thought your gods did not like engaging another pantheon on battle," J'onn said.

Diana's eyes gleamed. "They don't. But this wouldn't be the first time he's gone against Zeus's wishes."

"Other pantheon?" Raphael asked. "What other pantheon?"

Diana and J'onn looked to the two Shadow users in the room in confused surprise. "The Egyptian pantheon," the Amazon said.

Amelda cackled. "Ares trying to arm wrestle Obelisk. Now that I'd like to see."

"No," the Amazon, lifting an eyebrow. "Kaiba and the Shadow Court."

"Kaiba?" Raphael repeated. "He's not a god, just the Regent."

"On the contrary," J'onn said calmly, "he is Set, the Egyptian god of storms and chaos."

...

_"The fuck?!"_

* * *

><p>"How many is that?" Marik asked, eyeing the people slowly making their way back to their tents.<p>

"Five now," the Thief said, studying the scenery closely from his crouched position.

He focused his red eyes back to the tents set up near and around the dig site. Most of the workers had turned in for the night but the occasional person was seen hobbling between the cloth encampments with a flashlight looking for the latrines. They were waiting for the all-clear sign from Ryou before sneaking into the place.

"One more and the tent should be empty," the spirit muttered. "Damn foreigners and their drinks."

"You're one to talk, Bakura," Marik chided, nudging the Thief's shoulder with his knee. "Speaking of, I'm impressed Ryou managed to get into this."

"His absentee father's an archeologist so it wasn't too hard," Bakura said. "It does make it difficult though now that the fucktard of a man's decided to join this 'expedition,'" he said using air quotes to demonstrate his disdain for the aforementioned man's words.

"When's he supposed to get here? Do you know?"

Bakura shook his head in frustration. "Ryou doesn't know either. He tried talking to Carter Hall again but the man insists the 'Curse of the Unknown Tomb' as he calls it is nothing but ridiculous nonsense."

"You think he would know better after the whole Shadow Thief debacle," Marik grumbled.

"That implies thinking," Bakura agreed. "Which the man does but not along the lines we'd prefer. I think he does believe in the curse but sees it as a challenge to be met and defeated."

"Admirable but frustrating. Also pointless." Marik shifted to a more comfortable spot, pulling his dark robes closer around him, warding off the sand and desert wind. "Already two people have been sent away."

"The mechanical traps are working nicely but the spells have weakened significantly," Bakura said. "If I was still in the tomb robbing business, I would rate this one a seven on a scale of one to ten."

"Ten being?"

"The most difficult to get into," Bakura clarified. "But every day the rating goes down. The mechanical traps are working but not as well as I would expect. The spells are really what's taking affect."

"The first man was caught in a cave in, though," Marik said. "That wasn't part of the traps."

"No, but it's slowed them down." Bakura stiffened when he caught sight of the signal, a shadow figure of Anubis cast against the inner tent wall in the lantern light. He grinned. "You first or shall I?"

"Ladies first," Marik teased.

"Then by all means," Bakura said, extending his hand.

Marik glared, grabbed the Thief's arm, and yanked him along. Together they Traveled to the area just outside Ryou's tent. "Ryou," Marik hissed.

The light went out and the twosome Traveled inside, materializing in front of the Scribe. Marik quickly checked to be sure the zipper was pulled completely down before settling on the sleeping bag spread out across the tent floor. He lifted his eyes, quickly adjusting to the darkness inside the tent and grinned.

The moonlight was weak through the tent fabric but it was enough to see the way Bakura had firmly attached himself to his yadonoushi. Of course, the sounds would have given away what they were up to even if Marik had been completely blind. He crossed his arms and sat back to watch. It was a tasty display.

"You know," you whispered in Japanese, "if all you do is kiss him, I might just have to take you both."

"I'd like to see you try, Priest," Bakura growled.

"As if I would let you," Ryou said breathlessly, tilting his head back to let the dark spirit mouth his throat. "Besides, if you will give me," he gasped as teeth dug into his neck, "a chance to breathe-"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"You'd be interested to know they may be getting close to the...mmm...door," Ryou sighed.

Bakura stopped his ministrations and eyed Ryou. "You're sure?"

Ryou nodded, catching his breath. "As sure as I can be," he said. "No one here actually knows the exact location of the tomb, just that it's in this vicinity."

"And I suppose Mr. Hall is heading up the search himself," Marik groaned. "Fantastic."

"There's some good news," Ryou said, taking a seat next to the robed Priest and leaning into his warmth. Marik lifted an arm and the seam of his robe so Ryou could snuggle. "The spells are working. At least one member of the group has been experiencing hallucinations and bad nightmares."

"Good," Marik said pleasantly. "I have my clan doing their best to cast their own spells and such, mostly for misdirection and confusion but..." He shrugged and began petting Ryou's hair. "We'll see how far that goes."

"Do we know how Kaiba's handling everything?" Ryou asked.

"That bastard's probably fine," Bakura said. "Although I am curious. How is he handling Mokuba going missing?"

"Not well," Marik said grimly. "Ishizu said he nearly fell apart. You felt it. For a minute there, the balance was...less than stable." Ryou and Bakura nodded. "There's another thing no one found important enough to mention. Apparently, Helios also vamished with Mokuba."

"Well well," Bakura grinned, plopping down in Ryou's lap so he stared up at his two companions from below. "What a fascinating turn of events this is."

"Indeed," Marik muttered. "I plan on making an official appearance tomorrow with the support of the museum, of course. Our exhibit has shown interest in the archeologists' 'finds,'" he said wryly. "I'm officially here to make sure everything hurries along smoothly. Unofficially, I'm here to cause mayhem. Ooh, I can't wait."

Bakura scoffed. "Typical."

Marik pinched the Thief's cheek hard ignoring the pained squawk from the offended party. "I hear your father's joining the dig," the Priest said to Ryou. "Any reason why?"

Ryou shrugged helplessly. "Afraid not. I'm guessing he heard about the dig then that I was here and decided to come himself." He sighed gustily. "Last I heard he was working for some museum in England."

Bakura hummed thoughtfully. "Then we may have competition." He glanced at Marik, his red eyes flashing. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course," the Priest said in mock offense. "I can just throw you at them."

"I'm liable to hurt him."

"I wouldn't necessarily mind if you did," Ryou said surprising the other two. "Just don't make it too permanent. I am freeloading off him, you know."

Bakura cackled only for Marik to slap his hand over the idiot's mouth. "Shut up, dumbass! Do you want to get us caught?"

Bakura licked Marik's hand, clamping it in place when the Priest tried to jerk it away at the feel of the slobber. He bit down hard on the fleshy palm before finally allowing the Egyptian to pull his hand back.

"Disgusting," Marik mumbled, shaking his hand out with a disturbed expression.

"That's not what you said last night," Bakura purred.

"How do you know what I said or didn't say last night?" Marik snapped. "You weren't there."

"But you are now."

"What's that got to do with it?" Marik asked suspiciously.

"Care to find out?" Bakura asked, rolling onto his stomach and kicking his feet up behind him in a mock innocent pose.

Ryou groaned. "Is this really necessary? The last thing I need is for the others to wake up and hear you."

"Oh don't worry, they won't," Bakura said, waving away Ryou's words dismissively. "You won't have enough air the scream when I'm done with you."

"What?!"


	14. Astute Smiles and Decompression

**A/N: **So sorry for the delay. Basically, school, work, and distractions. I watched the entire Tears to Tiara anime both dub and sub and rediscovered my love for Egyptian and Celtic/Welsh mythos. In short, I'm seriously considering turning my Shadow Justice series into a completely original work.

**FYI: **When Kaiba starts talking about parts of the soul, he's referring to the Egyptians' belief that there are in fact five parts of a soul: the ka (the spiritual part), the ba (the physical part everyone sees), the heart (literally), the name, and the shadow. See where I'm going with this?

**Chapter summary: **In which Mokuba and Helios meet Charles Xavier while several kinds of decompression occur.

* * *

><p><strong>Astute Smiles and Decompression<strong>

The group exited the aircraft, Helios and Mokuba more cautiously than the rest. Mokuba rubbed his eyes trying to drive the sleepy away after his nap on the plane ride. The hanger they walked into was large and spacious. Mokuba tilted his head back, turning in a full circle to see the entire space. It was cool.

When he turned back to the front, he was greeted by an older bald man in a wheelchair. The man smiled benignly at him and Mokuba could tell it made Helios's hackles rise. He looked up at the Titan and noticed the calm expression on his face. It was not Helios's usual calm, it was the expression he wore when he was assessing a situation.

The Titan could tell this was a man of power. This man was no god but he was powerful for a human. Unnerved but cautiously interested, Helios placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder protectively. He glanced down and saw the boy's dark gray eyes watching him. Strangely, Helios felt his worry ease under Mokuba's gaze. Perhaps it was knowing someone close to another solar deity by his side. No matter the reason, he felt calmer and Mokuba seemed to pick up on that.

The boy smiled and looked back to the older man with an expression that was both serious and cautiously hopeful. "Are you gonna help me find my brother?" he demanded.

The man's smile grew. "Yes," he said. "My friends informed me of the situation. They also told me you helped them when Magneto attacked. Thank you."

Mokuba nodded but kept his eyes focused determinedly on the man. "Are you going to help me find my brother?" he insisted.

The man's eyes glittered with gentle pride. "I will do my best," he said. He extended his hand and said, "My name is Charles Xavier, but the students here tend to call me Professor X."

Mokuba blinked, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "E...Ess-Essavier?" he stuttered through his accent.

Xaviers laughed gently in a way that was in no way mocking. "I suppose the 'x' is a bit difficult for you to pronounce," he said gently. Mokuba's blush deepened. "How 'bout you call me what you like, hm? Would that make it easier?"

Mokuba tilted his head to the side thoughtfully before speaking in a hesitant voice. "Charles?"

With Mokuba's accent, it sounded like 'Shah-ru-su' but again, Xavier never mocked him. In fact, he seemed impressed. "I must say, you have a very good grasp of English for one your age," Charles said, smiling encouragingly. "I'm guessing Japanese is your first language." Mokuba nodded and Charles hummed before turning to Helios. "And you are Greek, I understand?"

Helios nodded. "I am," he replied. "Although I would like to know how you know these things when the people one board your aircraft never once communicated with anyone other than themselves."

Charles's smile became a grin. "You noticed. I am somewhat of a telepath," he said. "They did communicate with me, just not verbally."

"Not somewhat then, but a significant amount," Helios said.

"Well," Charles said modestly. "I am not all-knowing, if that's what you mean. I can simply read people's minds and communicate to them the same way."

"I doubt the use of 'simply,'" Helios insisted gently.

"Perhaps you're right," Charles agreed. "Although, if we are to say 'simple' does not refer to my powers, I would say the same goes for you." His eyes were old and wise but strong and calm. "It was your power that saved my comrades, is that not so?"

Helios nodded. "It was."

"Fascinating," Charles murmured. "Ah, where are my manners? Come with me. I'll take you to my office. We can talk more comfortably there."

Mokuba moved to follow the older man with Helios close on his heels, a hand still on the small shoulder. He hurried up to walk by Charles's side and asked, "Can you really read my mind?"

"Yes," Charles said with a laugh. "Although, I do believe in privacy and don't make a habit of reading other people's minds if I don't have to. I consider it rude."

"Like listening to someone else's conversation?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Charles agreed. "You wouldn't like it if I eavesdropped on a private conversation between you and your brother, would you?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No," he admitted. "But my brother would be madder. He...doesn't really like telepaths. He'd probably punch you."

"Would he indeed?" Charles asked, ignoring the way the one called Logan twitched.

Mokuba nodded seriously. "He doesn't like other people barging on his business."

"I don't blame him," Charles agreed.

Just then, they stepped out into the open air and Helios paused. The school was lovely and nestled in a quiet valley surrounded by mountains and numerous trees. It had a calm and welcoming atmosphere that belayed the war zone Helios and Mokuba had been met with when they first came into contact with the residents onboard the aircraft with them. He stared at the people and realized almost all of those visible in this early morning sunlight were children wearing casual clothes and backpacks.

"It really is a school," he murmured.

"Yes," Charles said. The group of warriors they had been traveling with broke off and meandered away. "They are going to their classes so you'll forgive our companions for leaving. They are all either teachers or students and lateness is never a particularly good thing."

Mokuba chuckled and even Helios smiled. "Yeah, nii-sama always insisted I finish all my homework on time even though he skips class all the time. Bit at least he's on the honor roll so it was never a big deal for him."

"Is it hard for you?" Charles asked.

"No," Mokuba chirped. "It's, well not easy, but it's not hard. English is a pain but Arabic's harder to write."

"You're learning Arabic, are you?" Charles asked impressed.

Helios stepped forward to push open the doors to what he assumed was Charles's office. The man flashed him a smile and a grateful, "Thank you," before wheeling inside. Sure enough, it was an office. It was old and built of a rich, dark wood that was very likely oak or mahogany. Charles disregarded the desk and wheeled to the window on the left side of his desk instead

"I do enjoy watching the sunrise, even if the actual sunrise itself is over," he said, staring out the window. "The colors are always beautiful. And it makes getting up early worth it," he added wryly. After a moment of silence, he turned back around to face his two guests. "Now how about we introduce ourselves?"

"I thought we already did," Mokuba said curiously.

"We did, yes," Charles agreed. "But it was a bit hurried and I'm sure you have questions for us. Isn't that right?" The boy blushed but nodded firmly. "Well then," he waved to one of the two chairs nearby, "go ahead. Why don't you start."

Mokuba plopped down in the chair that was the most stuffed, bouncing slightly on the overstuffed leather. Mokuba pulled his legs up, tucking them under him so he sat crosslegged on the chair. When he was comfortable, he stilled. Helios sat in the chair next to Mokuba's straightening his back, crossing his legs, and resting his arms on the armrests. He did not speak, choosing to let Mokuba ask the first questions.

"You said you can help me find my nii-sama," Mokuba said firmly. "How?"

"Well, It would help if I knew what happened to separate you two first," Charles said. "It would help narrow down where and how to search. Can you tell me that?"

"Before we answer that," Helios said, "I would ask what this place is. Also, why and who were your people fighting? From what I saw, many people and establishments not involved in your conflict were damaged or harmed."

Charles's expression grew solemn. "Ah, yes. That was unfortunate."

Normally such an answer would have set Helios's hackles rising, but in this case, he could see Charles was indeed bothered by the news. He wisely chose to remain silent until Charles finished speaking.

"We, and by 'we' I mean everyone in this school, are mutants," Charles began.

"You don't look creepy," Mokuba said.

Charles smiled. "Not all mutants look different. In fact, the only true difference between us and the rest of the human race is the X gene which is what makes us mutants in the first place. Each mutant is different in both appearance and ability. I have the gift of telepathy. Logan has and incredible healing gift. Others can teleport, change their form, control fire, there are any number of abilities mutants can have." His face saddened. "Unfortunately, that is what frightens the humans."

"The fear of the unknown," Helios said quietly. "Of what they do not understand or comprehend. It is a malady many have suffered."

"Judging by your words, I would say you yourself have suffered such discrimination," Charles said astutely.

"I have."

"So have I," Mpkuba said. "Bit it's okay. I don't need them. I have everything that matters." He beamed and Charles chuckled.

"I like your attitude," the mutant man said. "My group, those you've met, we choose to defend the humans against the mutants we were fighting against when you were unfortunately involved. While I and my people wish to live in peace with the humans, the others under Magneto wish to get rid of the humans so only a world of mutants remain."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, many humans are not as grateful for our help. Many wish and some go to great lengths to hunt down and kill mutants simply because we are different and they fear us. But, we are still... Many children here were born to fully human parents. The humans are still our families, friends, people we love. Not all humans are cruel."

"It's the idiots who ruin it for the rest of us," Mokuba grumbled. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Yes," Charles nodded. "Now, I have a question if you don't mind."

"Okay."

"You are not mutants," Charles said. "Nor are you humans," he added.

"Yes I am," Mokuba said, fixing his huge dark gray eyes on Charles.

Charles smiled. "Well, perhaps I misspoke. You may be human but you are not a _normal_ human, are you?"

Mokuba blinked but it was Helios who spoke. "What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

Charles eyed Helios significantly with a wry smile tugging his lips. "I recognize the...call it telepathic signature, if you will, of a mutant. Neither of you have that. But you also do not come across as normal humans. So I'm going to guess you are, in fact, magic users of some kind. Is that correct?"

"Well, he is," Mokuba said, pointing to Helios surprising the Titan. "I'm learning but I'm not that good yet. My brother teaches me when he can."

"You're brother is also a magician?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. He's awesome."

"I'm sure he is." Charles nodded thoughtfully before speaking again. "I have a friend who may be able to help more than I can. He's a magician as well and has more connections in the magical world than I do. I could give him a call, if you wish."

"What's his name?" Helios asked.

"Doctor Strange," Charles said. He chuckled at the expressions on his guests' faces. "Yes, it is his real name. And yes, he is a bit odd. Bit he is truly a likable fellow, if I do say so myself."

"May we have time to consider it?" Helios asked.

"Of course," Charles nodded. "Until then, you are welcome to stay here. In the meantime, I will do my best to help find your brother. You are welcome to attend classes if you wish."

Mokuba hesitated, stuffing his hands in his lap. "Can I not?" he asked.

Charles laughed. "Oh come now, school isn't all that bad. There are lots of people here you age, younger, older, all with powers. You could make friends. It would help if I knew what academic level you're currently in."

Mokuba sulked and muttered something in Japanese. After a moment, it became clear Charles was quite willing to wait as long as he had to for the answer. Helios had an abundance of patience blood, sweat, and tears had built up over time. Mokuba was young and his patience was typically only reserved for his big brother. Thus, it did not take long before he grumbled aloud in English, "Senior...in high school. Or," he chirped louder, jolting upright as a thought occurred to him. "I think that's...yes, that's the equivalent, I think."

"And you?" Charles asked, turning to Helios. "College, I'm assuming."

Helios sighed and nodded in what was not quite agreement. "I believe that is close enough, yes. Although, to be honest, I have not attended school in years. I, how do you say, graduated several years ago."

Charles blinked and Helios had the distinct feeling he was reading more into that statement than he would have liked. A moment later, the feeling was gone and Charles's eyes became more serious. "I see," he murmured. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of clearing out a room for you two to stay in. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to on the understanding that you do not harm anyone here and tell no one where this place is."

Mokuba's eyes darkened warily as he nodded. "But I can tell nii-sama if we find him?"

"I would rather you not," Charles said. "However, if we find your brother, we will take you to him. How does that sound?"

"Well, you see, if my nii-sama finds me first, he'll come and drag me away." Mokuba snickered and smiled proudly. "He's done it before."

"He is not know for his," Helios hesitated, "subtlety where Mokuba is concerned."

"I see," Charles hummed. "May I ask, how did you get separated?"

"We were attacked," Helios said. "I'm not sure how we got here or where we are exactly, but-"

"They blew up the balcony we were on and we fell," Mokuba said. "They shot my brother and I accidentally let go of his hand."

"It was not your fault," Helios said gently, resting a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "We will find out who did it."

"I know," Mokuba nodded morosely.

Charles again adopted the hazed expression of someone reading much more into that statement than was originally intended. He nodded to himself before speaking. "I condolences. I'll call my friend to take you to your room. Breakfast should still be available and lunch will be at one. Come whenever you can."

Helios stood, taking Mokuba's hand just as the door to Charles's office opened revealing Logan. The man acknowledged them with a half smile and gestured for them to follow him. Just as they were about to walk through the door, Charles called out.

"Helios," he said earning the Titan's attention, "do you know anyone named Thor?"

Thor, the Norse god of Thunder, lightning, strength, among other things. He was an Asgardian god known for his temper and his chariot pulled by powerful goats. Of course Helios knew of him, very few gods had not, but he had never met the god face to face. But then again, why would a mortal such as Charles ask him such a thing? Unless, in this place not only were mutants and magic commonplace, but gods walked among men with their full knowledge?

"I know _of_ him," Helios admitted. "I do not know many who have not at least heard of him, but I have never met him. Why do you ask?"

Charles shook his head as if dismissing the thought. "I apologize, I guess I was mistaken," he said. "Do feel free to sit in on the classes if you wish."

"I may."

* * *

><p>When they burst into the room, Kaiba already knew they were too late. He could not feel Arrow's Shadows in the vicinity. So when everyone else ran in, guns held at the ready, and Sif hefting her sword, he and Mai strode in more calmly. But even knowing his kohai was not here did not mean Lorelei or the other man was here. Just in case, Kaiba and his Sorceress had Spells and Traps at the ready. They never had t use them and Kaiba could not decide whether he was relieved or annoyed.<p>

The constant calls of, "Clear," were annoying, however; especially since they confirmed what he and Mai already knew. They had come all this way for nothing, and it was his fault. He had been careless and thought Arrow's Shadows had been to bound to notice him. It was maddening knowing he had been so close only to fail because of his own carelessness. It was Mokuba all over again.

He stood silently fuming. Mai placed a hand on his arm both to comfort and calm him as well as to warn him. Others were present. He could not lose control right now.

"They're gone," the woman Melinda May said curtly.

"Yes," Sif snarled. "And taken your men with her." It was obvious Sif was struggling to control her own temper. "But at least they have not been gone long. Can you track them again?" he demanded Kaiba.

He sighed and reached out with his Shadows, feeling the ebb and flow of the city, the pounding music, the cheering and cries of the people, but not Arrow. Frustrated, he shook his head. "They aren't in the city," he said.

"Can you look further than that?" Coulson asked.

Kaiba tried but felt a twinge warning him he was reaching his limit. Traveling to another world had not been easy and he needed sleep, real sleep not the unsatisfactory kind gotten from unconsciousness. He was also unfamiliar with the Shadows here. They knew him, he knew them, they acknowledged him as their Regent and he ruled them, but that did not mean he had absolute power over them. He would need the Pharaoh and the King present for that.

"No," he said simply.

"So much for that," May said. "We can have Skye search for them again."

Coulson sighed in defeat and with one last look around the empty hotel room, nodded and walked away. Mai and Kaiba fell into step behind Sif and Melinda. The SHIELD soldiers remained behind to sweep the room for evidence.

"Sorry we couldn't be more help," Mai said.

"You managed to track them here," Sif said. "That was helpful."

"And it was my fault they got wind of us," Kaiba ground out.

"We all make mistakes," Coulson said. "You can make up for it by helping us find them again."

Kaiba pressed a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple firmly. He could feel a headache growing behind his eyes. It was growing in intensity slowly but surely. He was not sure when it had actually started, but he was aware of it now which meant it was trying his patience.

First Mokuba and Helios, now Arrow. How many more was he going to loose before they could get out of this Ra forsaken world?

"Kaiba," Mai said in Japanese, her voice breaking through the growing headache, "are you alright?"

Kaiba sighed, aware of Coulson and Mai's attention on him even if they were not looking at him. "Headache," he mumbled in reply.

"I don't have any Tylenol, hon, sorry," Mai said. She placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

Kaiba ignored her. She was wrong. He should have come to this place alone, not with a group. The first chance he got, he was going to attempt to send his companions back to their home world. He did not want to be responsible for more friends disappearing.

Friends.

"If you were Ward," Coulson asked generically as he and May walked back up the hanger into the Bus, "where would you go?"

Mai stepped onto the hanger door and paused, realizing she was alone. She turned around and saw Kaiba standing on the ground behind her. Sif turned when she no longer heard footsteps behind her. She noticed the confused and worried expression on the Sorceress's face and the focused expression on her knight's face.

"Welcome back," a heavily accented voice Mai remembered belonged to Fitz called. Both women turned and saw a young man with curly dirty blonde hair. "I fixed Lorelei's collar," he said.

"Are you certain?" Sif asked, stepping forward. "The ore of Asgard is different from those on your planet."

"Planet?" Mai wondered.

"Well, I fixed it," Fitz said, shrugging with a proud smile on his face. "You can come inspect it if you'd like. It's in your room."

"I will, thank you," Sif said, stalking off after the young man leaving Coulson, May, and Mai behind in the hanger.

Mai turned back to where Kaiba was still standing, his long white sleeveless trench coat rippling in the desert breeze. He was staring out to the vast expanse behind the Bus and searching for Arrow with his Shadows. Mai sighed and walked back to her Regent.

"Mai," Coulson called. Mai turned to the man with a smile and waited for him to continue. Coulson glanced at Kaiba and sighed. "We'll find your friend," he said seriously.

Mai smiled. "I know," she replied turning back to Kaiba with a sigh. "He does too. He just..." She shrugged and walked back out to Kaiba. "How long do you plan on standing out here?" Kaiba glanced at here before closing his eyes once more. "Hey, we'll find him. Don't worry." Kaiba ignored her and Mai patted his arm. "Come in when you're ready. I'll let you know if they want to move."

With that, she walked back up the hanger door and into the Bus where Coulson was waiting leaving Kaiba alone. Kaiba waited until he was sure Mai and the others had gone inside before heaving a sigh and turning back to the Bus. He stepped into the shadow cast by the plane and Travelled up to the shadow cast by the tail on the top of the fuselage. Sure enough, there was Green Lantern all but twiddling his thumbs.

"You know," the metahuman said calmly, "some people would call this reckless abandonment."

Kaiba said nothing despite how badly those words reflected his own thoughts. Instead, he simply walked up to the plane's tail and leaned against aligning his back wit the leading edge. He crossed his arms and just stood there.

"Hey, you alright?" Green Lantern asked, worry coloring his words.

Kaiba tilted his head back to it rested against the tail and groaned. Green Lantern nodded with weary emphasis. "I know what you mean," he said. "Let me guess: headache, slightly dizzy, tired, somewhat disoriented?"

"Not quite," Kaiba said at last. "A headache, yes, but none of the other things." He opened his eyes and stared at Lantern. "Why? Are you experiencing those symptoms?"

Lantern nodded. "Yes, to varying degrees. Sometimes it's worse, other times it's almost nonexistant."

Kaiba hummed absently. "It's possible you have a version of yourself living in this world currently. It's creating something similar to a paradox which in turn is causing you to react the way you are." He looked over his shoulder at Las Vegas in the distance thoughtfully. "It makes me wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Lantern asked, standing up.

"If you have another version of yourself living here, then that means you either did not exist in the ancient past or you did and were reborn. Which begs the question," Kaiba turned to face Lantern squarely. "Why am I not experiencing this?"

Lantern nodded slowly in comprehension. "I see what you mean. The same goes for Mai and Shaadi."

Kaiba shook his head. "Shaadi would be in the same situation and you and me but Mai did not live in Ancient Egypt like we did, neither did Arrow. They are the ones I think may experience the greatest impact from possible paradoxes."

"Playing Devil's advocate here, this is a different world, not another time on our world," Lantern argued. "Wouldn't paradoxes only occur on the same world?"

"No," Kaiba corrected. "Paradoxes occur when there are more than one of the same unique thing existing in the same place and time. In other words, if you are experiencing a possible paradox, then you have another version of youself living here in this world, at this time, somewhere nearby. I'm not experiencing anything meaning I either don't exist now under the same circumstances as you or I did exist and died or I have yet to exist. Or I never existed to begin with."

"Then," Lantern asked curiously, "by that definition, wouldn't you and Seth and the Pharaoh and the King be creating your own paradoxes?"

Kaiba shook his head again. "No because in our case, we are exactly the same being. Not two versions of one being, but exactly the same being."

"So your situation is like cuting a single block of cheese into several slices," Lantern said. "Because it's the same original block of cheese, it doesn't cause a problem."

"More or less," Kaiba said with a smirk. "I take it you're hungry."

"You have no idea," Lantern groaned.

Kaiba snorted. "Seth and I are two halves of the same soul. Or, more accurately, two parts of the same soul. It's actually more complicated than that, but...basically, we are the same person." He shifted to a more comfortable position before contining. "We can occupy the same space with no problem because we are the same entity. I say that, but while I may dabble, I'm not an astrophysicist by any means so everything I say is purely from my own understanding."

Lantern shrugged. "Makes sense." He turned to face Las Vegas too. "Shaadi spoke with me after you left. He told me what happened. Since you're up here and I didn't hear Arrow with you, I'm assuming you missed them."

Kaiba nodded. "Unfortunately," he said, eyes narrowed in anger. "Where did Shaadi go after he talked to you?"

"He said he was going to look around. Apparently, there's a girl in a small medical facility down in the bowls of this thing. I get the feeling Shaadi's curious."

Kaiba shuddered. "A curious Shaadi is a dangerous Shaadi."

"Curiosity killed the cat?" Lantern joked.

Kaiba snorted good naturedly. "Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was blamed."

Suddenly, a loud roar interrupted their banter and the plane jolted into motion knocking Kaiba off balance. He flailed catching the tail with his fingertips before another jolt jostled him free. He would have tumbled down the fuselage had a solid green light not caught him and pulled him back. The next thing he knew, he was in a globe was green light hovering beside Green Lantern who was busy flying above the giant aircraft.

"I thought you said Mai would tell you if we were leaving," Lantern called over the noise.

"She would have," Kaiba called back. "If she'd known."

"Then why are they taking off now?"

Kaiba could not answer that. Unless... Stupid _idiot!_ He had been so focused on searching for Arrow outwards and away from him that he never bothered to search the area close to him. And of course, now that he had no contact with a physical shadow, he was all but useless. Shadow magic was powerful and sneaky and wild, but it had its limits just like all other magic. Without a physical connection to the Shadows, Kaiba could not search for Arrow with his powers.

Just then, a hatch in the roof of the fuselage a couple yards in front of them opened u revealing a dark room below. Objects and air rushed out as the room rapidly decompressed. Legs became visible followed by the faintest hint of blonde hair. Several moments later, Mai flew out of the compartment followed closely by Sif.

"MAI!" Kaiba cried, leaping towards her only to be stopped by the solid green light.

Lantern swung the globe of green light into their path, opening it quickly enough to catch them. Mai slammed back first into Kaiba, throwing him against the back of the globe. The warrior woman landed on top of them to Kaiba's distress. He gasped and coughed as the wind was knocked out of him.

Mai moaned and opened her eyes to see a haggard, windswept, and stunned Sif directly on top of her. "Well hi," she said breathlessly, her chest heaving and her body shaking from the adrenaline rush.

"Get _off!_" Kaiba gasped beneath the Sorceress, pushing the two women off of him so he could roll over and cough, trying to catch his breath.

"Welcome to the straggler's unit," Lantern called to the newcomers

Sif stood hunched due to the globe's small size and whirled around, taking in the solid light and the man flying nearby who was obviously in control of the light. "What sort of magic is this?" she exclaimed.

"The kind that just saved your life," Kaiba said, pushing up into a crouched position as did Mai. Three people in the small orb cramped the space but Lantern did not increase the size because the smaller the orb, the less drag Lantern had to deal with and the faster he could fly.

"You saved my life," Sif called to Lantern, hooking a copper colored ring to her belt. "For that I am grateful. I am in your debt."

"While I want to go skydiving one day," Mai snarked, "doing it without a parachute is a big no-no."

"Skydiving?" Sif wondered. Dismissing the strange reference, she turned back to Green Lantern. "I assume you are a friend of SHIELD," she said.

"Our friend more than their's but yes," Mai answered. "He knew Arrow before we met."

Sif nodded. "Then could you get us back inside the flying vessel?"

"You mean through the decompressed room?" Kaiba asked sardonically. He noticed the roof closing up again, narrowing his eyes with interest. That meant it was likely decomprssed deliberately. "Unless you want him to bust through the plane causing it to rapidly decrompress and possibly bringing it down and killing everyone on board, we'll have to wait for another opening." He met Sif's eyes with his own glacial blue. "How about you tell us what happened? Where's Shaadi and the others? And how did that room get decompressed?"

Sif's eyes narrowed hatefully. "Lorelei snuck aboard and has taken over the craft."

"Lorelei," Lantern repeated. "Shaadi told me about her. She's the one who took Arrow." His hand curled into a fist before he regained control of his temper. "I never saw anyone board the plane until you guys came back."

"She has Arrow and Arrow has Shadow magic," Kaiba said. "You would not necessarily have seen them come if they did not want you to."

"Yeah, but Arrow knows about me," Lantern argued. "Why didn't he try to attack me?"

"He does, yes, but he doesn't know _where_ you are," Kaiba countered. "As far as he is aware, you're staying close to us."

"Which is true," Mai said. "Except we left him behind when we chased after him." A sly grin stretched her lips. "And because he doesn't have Shadow magic-"

"Arrow probably can't sense him," Kaiba finished.

"You are more than just a knight."

"Knight?" Lantern called. "You mean Joey?"

Kaiba almost retorted but the hatch opened again and he decided getting into the plane was the main priority. Thankfully, so did Lantern.


	15. Lost and Found

**A/N: **This is a long chapter and a lot happens so I'll keep this short. Just a couple things: First, the five parts of the soul mentioned in here are legitimate. Look them up if you want. It's very interesting.

Secondly, I literally listened to the song _Icarus_ by Ivan Torrent for 7 hours straight while writing this. No joke. Also, that song is Helios's character theme, FYI. It's beautiful. Listen to it ASAP,

Lastly, shoutout to one of my reviewers _zelka94. _She's drawing fanart for this. **FANART!** I've _never_ for something I've written before. So. Freakin'. Excited. Y'all, she can draw like nothing else. Stay awesome _zelka94_.

**Chapter summary: **In which that which was lost is found, Judgement is swift, and the shot felt through the realities is fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost and Found<strong>

"Do you feel that?"

"I do."

"Do you think he's alright?"

A sigh. "If he's not, he's unlikely to tell us."

Yugi slumped in depression. "I thought... I mean, I thought he knew by now that if he ever needed help, all he had to do was ask."

Yami pulled Yugi close, resting his chin on his partner's head. "His pride is a huge part of him. This was true even when he was Set. He as grown over the past several years, but a few years of trust is hardly enough to undo years of abuse. The fact he's grown as much as he has, as _fast_ as he has should be applauded."

"I know," Yugi said. "I am proud of him. He's a loyal friend." He sighed and tangled his fingers in his Ka's. "Any news from Egypt?"

"Marik reported in late last night," Yami confirmed. "The majority of the work has stopped due to internal politics at the museum."

"Courtesy of Marik, I bet," Yugi snickered.

"Marik and Ishizu, actually," Yami answered. "Turns out, Ishizu has a much higher standing in the eyes of the museum than Carter Hall. When she throws her weight around, people notice."

"Are you implying she's fat?" Yugi teased.

"If you mean fat with power, then yes," Yami said seriously. "She and her family have had a close relationship with the museum for generations and have provided most of the artifacts on display there. If Ishizu pulls out, she takes everything her family let the museum display with them. Naturally, the people in charge don't want that so they're listening to her."

Yugi leaned back. "That's...wow. I mean I knew she had some sway with them, but not to that extent."

"But it does make sense considering the different thing's she's been allowed to get away with," Yami commented. Yugi shrugged and nodded as his Ka continued. "That said, she warned us Kaiba has not been...well."

"From his tomb being uncovered, you mean?" Yugi asked. "I don't blame him. I can't imagine what it feels like. His body is still there." Yugi stiffened at a thought. "His body is still there. What if they try to open his sarcophagus without any of us there?"

"I doubt it would do much damage except to the sarcophagus itself unless..." Yami's eyes bulged. "His Ba."

"The only reason you appeared in my mind instead of others even when other people had control of the Millennium Puzzle was because I'm your Ba, your body" Yugi began. "I can't imagine... We never had a body to bury because it was destroyed. Kaiba still has his mummified body which his soul would recognize as its own. But since Kaiba's a Ka, he could resist the urge to go to it."

"He's the spiritual part of the soul," Yami agreed, nodding seriously. "The idea of a physical body is not something he absolutely needs."

"Especially, since he already has his own reborn body. But Seth is a Ba and can't exist without a body to dwell in. Like DOMA when the Seal took me." Yami flinched at the memory and Yugi squeezed the former Pharaoh's hand tenderly. "The only reason I could survive that was because I was held in a stasis and my physical body was still occupied by you."

"The Ka is the life force allowing the Ba to live," Yami murmured as if repeating an age old mantra. "The Ba is the personality and essence of the person. The Ren is the name, the absolute truth of the individual. The Sheut, the shadow, is the strands holding the parts of the soul together in the web of existence. The Ib beats in the chest connecting the Ka to the Ba, giving life to the Ba, powering the Sheut strands, and bound by the Ren. Together,they are the Akh, the perfect, whole construct."

"Akh," Yugi breathed. "What that was what Helios meant when he said he sensed godhood in us? Maybe he could sense the Akh in us."

"Or maybe he sensed it in Kaiba when his soul unified to become Set reborn," Yami said shrewdly. "And with that to go on, he sensed something similar in all of us."

"So if we unified our soul," Yugi gasped, "we would be Atem reborn just like Set. A full, complete Akh." Yugi sat back in astonishment. "I knew we are Atem when unified but to be a full Akh..."

"Yes, that explains a lot. If Kaiba is still connected to his former body then it is likely he's experiencing the discomfort of someone who's home is being invaded," Yami said. He stood from the couch and began pacing quickly across the Kame Game Shop.

"Do you think he knows?" Yugi asked.

"I would be surprised if he is not at least somewhat aware of what's going on," Yami said. "But no, I'm fairly certain he's not aware of the significance."

"We need to tell him then."

"Yes," Yami agreed, "but I'm not sure holding Court so soon after he's left would be a wise decision. We need to give him at least a couple days to recover his strength unless he contacts us first."

Just then, the little bell over the front entrance tinkled and Jounouchi stepped in. "Yo!" he called, waving. "You two ready t' go?"

"Yeah," Yugi called, hopping up from his seat. "Hang on. Let me get my bag."

Jounouchi sighed in mock exasperation. "And ya couldn' o' done that b'fore I got 'ere? Gah!"

Yami chuckled as Yugi returned with his messenger back slung over his shoulder. "Ready!" the young King chirped happily. "Be back later Grandpa," he called. "Do you need me to pick up anything from the store while I'm out?"

An old man about the same height as Yugi but with a more rotund belly stepped out from the back room and hummed. "Perhaps some more leeks would be nice. Oh and fresh salmon and a carton of eggs if you could."

"Sure. See you later."

"Be safe, Yugi!" Grandpa Mutou called after his grandson's retreating back.

"I will."

Such famous last words, Jounouchi would think later.

No sooner had the front door closed behind them when the distinct sound of a gunshot rang through the air. No one moved for a good few seconds, caught off guard. Then Yugi blinked and the scenery had changed. What had been a line of tall buildings distinguishing the Domino skyline was now solid, unbroken blue.

Confused, he blinked again and now Yami was hovering over him screaming at him. Tears filled his Ka's face and trailed down his cheeks. Why was Yami crying? Did something happen? Was he shot? Did Yami get shot?! Did Jounouchi?

No, Jounouchi could not have been shot because there was Red Eyes Black Dragon hovering behind Yami, blocking out more of the blue. Red Eyes roared and Yugi realized his perspective was off. Was the blue the sky? But that meant he was lying on the ground? Since when did that happen? Did he fall? But if he fell then who pushed him aside? He could not remember being pushed aside. But then, was he the one who got shot?

Was that why Yami was crying?

Yugi tried to speak, to reasure his Ka that he was fine. That he felt no pain. That he should not worry. But it came out as a gasp and a sharp, jagged sensation of intense pain. He _had_ been shot. But why did he not feel the pain? Shock. He must be in shock.

He struggled to reach out to Yami and felt his Ka take his hand and hold it close to his face. Then Grandpa was there too and oh dear, Grandpa was crying to and shouting something to someone out of sight, Jounouchi? Grandpa had a cell phone in his hand and was speaking into it, probably calling an ambulance.

Shadows curled around him, caressing him, and Yugi sighed, recognizing Yami's distinct darkness. Surprisingly, he also felt a surge of balancing Shadows that could only belong to his Regent. But Kaiba was in another world, how did he know... Unless their connection truly was still strongly in place even through realities. That certainly reinforced the "Shadow Realm is like Dark Matter" theory.

Yep, he was definitely in shock if he was thinking about comparing the Shadows to astrophysics at a time like this. He felt himself smile wryly and Yami whirled, lashing out with his Shadows with a viciousness Yugi only vaguely remember from the times before he had become aware of his Ka or the memories Yami had during Yugi's absence during DOMA. Normally, such a response would terrify Yugi but right now, it was soothing and reassuring.

Kaiba's balancing Shadows reinforced his own by drifting further into the Light to even out the Dark's influence. Then something happened to his Light, or more specifically to Jounouchi's Light. It felt like a ripping sensation. He screamed and arched off the ground feeling Jounouchi's terror and despair.

What was happening? Something was being taken. But how and why and what? He had to do something. He had to help. He brushed his Deck and felt for a Spell and Monster. "Swords of Revealing Light," he breathed. "Silent Swordsman Level 7."

He felt his Shadows amplified by Kaiba's Lighter Balance cast the Spell and summon the Monster. Both would stand on their own now. He felt Yami's Shadows also summon a Monster. The familiar presences made him smile: Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

He reached for Jounouchi's Shadows and felt them frantic and frayed as if something had been literally ripped away from them. Yugi's Knight was raging and fighting with what felt like Flame Swordsman. Felt like... His senses were becoming muddled and every time Grandpa pressed on his wound it stung.

Then the battle ended just as suddenly as it started. He felt Yami and Jounouchi dismiss their Monsters and did the same allowing Swords of Revealing Light to remain in place until it faded of its own accord. It felt like only a few seconds before the Spell vanished replaced by flashing lights and strange people, emergency personnel. Yami vanished, back into Yugi's body and the Ba sighed in relief.

_:Aibou!:_ Yami's though voice called desperately._ :Aibou! Answer me, please. Are you alright? Aibou!:_

Yugi smiled. He winced when the wound stung, jostled by the emergency personnel lifting him onto a bed and carted him into the ambulance. His Grandpa climbed in and sat next to him, clasping his hand hard. Yugi smiled for him.

_:Is it bad, Yami?:_

_:It looks like it hit your lung,:_ Yami answered morosely. _:When you fell, I wasn't... You didn't scream you just... Fell.:_

Yugi closed his eyes but was immediately jostled by a woman wearing a uniform. Yugi could not quite make out what she said but he understood the meaning. He had to stay awake so they had a better chance of saving him. Hopefully, it was not a fatal shot.

_:Did you see the shooter?:_

Yugi felt his Ka shake his head in frustration._ :Yes, but only after he'd...:_

He did not have to say anymore, Yugi understood. He gently brushed his Ka with his Shadows and mind, soothing Yami's frayed temper and terrified worry. He felt Kaiba's Shadows latch onto his Light and yank him back abruptly. He blinked and realized he must have begun to doze off again.

_:Are those...Kaiba's Shadows?:_ Yami gasped.

Yugi nodded mentally. _:I'm not sure how, but he's helping me. It must be like how we can still feel his discomfort and pain from his tomb even through realities.:_

Yami hummed. _:Fascinating.:_

_:Do you think it's the same shooter as the one who attacked Kaiba?:_ Yugi asked.

_:I would not be surprised if it was,:_ Yami hissed. _:I never got the description of Kaiba's shooter but I know what this man looked like. I would recognize him again in an instant.:_

_:Yami,: _Yugi asked, _:what happened to Jounouchi? His Shadows, they were-:_

_:That sick bastard who shot you stole his Red Eyes,:_ Yami growled.

_:Stole?!:_ Yugi gasped._ :But how is that possible? The card-:_

_:Jounouchi still has the card. I mean the bastard actually **stole** Red Eyes. The Monster was ripped away from its card and imprisoned in a blank one the shooter held. It happened so fast we barely realized what was going on before we could launch a counter attack.: _The Pharaoh yelled furiously. _:He got **away**! He vanished in a flash of light before I could rip his heart out and feed it to Ammit.:_

Yugi winced at the threat but continued soothing Yami's tangled Shadows, feeling them caress his in return. He blinked and noticed the white ceiling was moving. No, he was moving. The people around him were pushing his bed down a hall. He was in the hospital then. He was having trouble seeing over the oxygen mask. Then he fell heavy, tired. They must be getting ready to do surgery to remove the bullet.

Yami hissed and fought against the effects of the drug but Yugi calmed him, reassuring him. Kaiba's Shadows tightened their hold on Yugi's maintaining the connection moments before Yugi lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Brace yourselves!" Green Lantern hollered seconds before flying down into the newly opened hatch, dragging the green orb down behind him. He released the orb's occupants while keeping a barrier of solid green light over the hatch preventing the effects of decompression from affecting them. Then the hatch closed.<p>

"I take it, someone wanted us back in," Mai said, standing up next to Sif who had landed neatly on her feet.

Kaiba was holding his side where the sharp corner of the metal table bolted to the ground had jabbed him upon landing but otherwise he looked fine if a bit windblown. "Then let's find out who."

"I'll find Lorelei," Sif said. She held up a gold collar. "This will silence her and free everyone she has under her spell. If I can get it on her, it's over."

"We'll cover you," Lantern said definitively.

"I'll take Arrow," Kaiba said. "Mai go with Sif and help where you can. Lorelei's spells only work on men apparently, so your can distract her so Sif can get the upper hand."

"Good idea," Mai said.

"Lantern," Kaiba said. "If you see the chance to neutralize Arrow, take it."

Green Lantern's glowing green eyes narrowed and he nodded. Arrow was his friend and comrade but Lantern was soldier. He knew Arrow would not want this and he intended to free his friend. Marines left no one behind, ever.

"One last thing," Kaiba said, turning to Sif who was watching his with suspicion and grudging respect. "You can do what you want with Lorelei but I want to exact my own judgement for taking one of mine."

"As I guessed," she said. "You are not a simple knight."

Kaiba snorted. "Hardly. And I'll take my vengence with or without your help."

Sif nodded. "She is wanted in Asgard alive." Her lips quirked. "Although, I doubt they will question a bruise or two. We did fight after all."

Kaiba grinned and Lantern was reminded of snake preparing to bite. "My punishments don't tend to leave physical marks."

The door to the room suddenly opened and everyone went their separate ways before Sif could ask more.

"Ward! We have a problem!"

Lantern took care of the young man who screamed out the warning. Kaiba cursed and ran to the left with Lantern leaving Mai and Sif to take the right. He had no real idea where he was going except that he could feel Arrow's Shadows ahead and below him. So that's where he went.

He took the stairs down into the, he supposed basement was the best word at the moment. He stepped out of the stairwell and looked both ways. He was in the hanger bay area. "Lantern, go left, I'll take right. If you see Arrow, don't hold back."

"Got it."

Kaiba ran down the hall ahead and to the right. A flash of movement in his peripheral vision had him half forming a Spell when Shaadi suddenly leapt out and slammed his hands over his mouth. For a moment, Kaiba was stunned. He had not felt his Advisor's Shadows at all. Damn, the man was good, Kaiba grudgingly admitted.

Kaiba felt Shaadi brush his Shadows and the Regent was relieved to feel no bonds holding his Advisor's Shadows prisoner. That meant Shaadi was not under Lorelei's spell. Shaadi had obviously come to the same conclusion and stepped back, removing his hand from Kaiba's mouth. Shaadi pressed a finger against his lips and pointed to a corridor ahead where the hall turned to the left. Kaiba

"Regent!"

Arrow, Kaiba realized.

"Come out Regent!" Arrow called. "I know you're there."

Kaiba gestured for Shaadi to go around from the other way and the Advisor nodded, slipping out of the hallway back the way Kaiba came. Kaiba cast the Attack Guidance Barrier Spell before stepping boldly around the corner to face Arrow. The hallway here was narrow but workable. Unfortunately, Kaiba had barely any room to retreat due to the wall directly behind him unless he chose to run back down the hall. Arrow, on the other hand, had plenty of room to retreat to.

But that posed another problem. There was a large white compartment on Arrow's left directly behind him. A young girl with long brown hair was sitting on the bed. A computer was open and sitting in her lap but her eyes were focused on the two people in the hallway. The door to her compartment was closed, but Kaiba had no way of knowing whether it was locked or if the windows in the compartment were resistant to impacts, and if they were what kind of impacts.

Kaiba held his hands out on either side of his body before slipping them casually into his pockets. Arrow tightened his hold on his bow minutely, seeing the move as both a challenge and a dismissal.

"Are you here to stop me?" Arrow asked.

Kaiba smirked. "From doing what? Holding your bow? Standing in the hallway?" The Regent snorted. "I told you before, remember? I couldn't care less what you did so long as it did not break the rules of the Shadow Court."

"Which I'm not," Arrow said firmly. "I haven't used my Shadows on anyone."

"Yet," Kaiba added.

"Yet," Arrow said with a faint nod.

Kaiba grinned. "Then you don't have to worry about anything. I'm not here to stop you. Do what you want."

Arrow boinked in surprise. "You won't... Why?" he demanded suspiciously.

Kaiba shrugged. "I have no care for anyone outside my Court. That said, I have no care for you."

"Wha-?"

Before he could finish, Kaiba crouched and leapt at Arrow. The vigilante released his arrow just barely missing the Regent before swinging his bow as a blunt weapon. Kaiba caught it on his crossed forearms, gritting his teeth as heavy metal and wood impacted his unprotected arms.

Kaiba was strong, but without the Shadow reinforcing his strength, Arrow was clearly the physical victor. He felt Seth hiss, wanting to take physical form and join the fight but Kaiba held him back. He would need Seth in a few minutes, but he could not show his hand too soon. A Trap sprung too early was useless.

He allowed himself to be slammed bodily back against the metal wall behind him leaving just enough room between Arrow's back and the white medical compartment for a single, thin person to stand. Again, Kaiba held Seth back. He wanted to try his hand first before resorting to that Spell. The closeness of the hallway would mean he would be just as affected by the Spell as Arrow and he had no desire to suffer that if he could avoid it.

"You said you would not stop me," Arrow growled, the voice changer making his deep voice crackle with fury.

"I did," Kaiba hissed, wincing under Arrow's superior strength. "But I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my kohai."

Arrow's brows drew down in confusion before solid, green light bound his arms to his sides. Kaiba did not need to look to see the solid light connect back to Green Lantern's ring of power. Shaadi stepped out from behind Lantern and dropped his shields. Arrow's eyes grew round and he looked over his shoulder to where his fellow Justice League comrade and the Advisor stood.

"As I said," Kaiba said drawing Arrow's attention back to him. The vigilante growled and aimed a kick at Kaiba's unprotected knee only for a solid Shadow to loop around his legs, binding them firmly to the ground. "I swore I would never interfere with your business so long as you did not break the laws of the Shadow Court and remained balanced and uninfluenced."

He pulled the vigilante close allowing Seth to appear in spiritual form directly behind Arrow with room to spare just in case it came to that. "I speak to the one within," Kaiba said, drawing his Shadows close to him, darkening the entire hallway and even the brightly lit medical compartment. The girl inside was still seated on the medical bed watching them with an expression that was both fascinated and scared.

"You are mine and mine only," Kaiba said impressing the influence if his Shadows against Arrow's with a steady force. "She may have your mind, but she cannot have youR soul. That belongs to me and me only. Do you hear that kohai? Your soul is mine. Mine and no one else's. I will be the one to collect it when you die. I will have you balanced and uninfluenced. Now fight this and return to me." Glacial eyes narrowed in dark fury and the Shadows writhed with chaotic power. "Or I will rip your mind back."

Arrow struggled in the green and Shadowy bonds holding him in place as well as the mental chains keeping both his powers and his mind enslaved. He was strong but not strong enough. It did not leave Kaiba with much of a choice.

_:Seth,:_ he said.

His Ba met his eyes over Arrow's shoulder and nodded firmly. He materialized long enough to summon for Kaiba to summon the Spell Lightforce Sword. The long sword appeared in Seth's hand moments before he plunged it through Arrow's chest. Unfortunately, just like Kaiba knew would happen because of the cramped space but had steadfastly hoped would not, the long blade pierced his chest as well. Instantly, he felt the Spell take hold, yanking his soul into his soul room and slamming the door shut.

Seth vanished, returning to Kaiba's body fast enough to prevent him form crumbling to the ground. He could feel his Ka deep inside his mind, locked in his soul room by the Spell. He looked over his shoulder and saw Green Lantern walk forward hesitantly.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Lightforce Sword," Seth replied. "It's a Spell that binds the soul in its soul room rendering the person unconscious. There is no lasting damage."

Lantern glanced at Seth. "And Kaiba?"

Seth nodded. "The same," he replied. "I am taking his place until the Spell wears off."

"How long will that take?"

Seth tilted his head in a very un-Kaiba-like movement. "Perhaps a half hour or so. It depends. I may be able to rouse him before then if he succeeds in loosening the bindings of the Spell. Otherwise, he cannot come out and I cannot retreat."

Lantern nodded and eased Arrow down so he could carry him. He looked over to the young woman in the medical cubical curiously. She waved with a stunned expression on her face to which Shaadi blinked.

"I take it she is the one whom you were curious about," Seth said, stepping up next to Kaiba's Advisor.

"Indeed." Shaadi's eyes stared directly at the young woman who made a face at them before going back to typing quickly on her computer.

"She does not fear us?" Seth asked.

"No," Shaadi answered. "She just ignores me or stares at me. If I blink she cheers as if she has won a game. It is," Shaadi paused thoughtfully, "curious."

Seth sighed. "Is there any particular reason you find this human fascinating?"

Shaadi nodded slowly. "She should be dead."

"Dead?" Lantern repeated. "Why should she be dead?"

"Because she died, Lantern," Shaadi said. "I feel it on her. She Shadows are intrigued as well as disgusted by her presence. It is the same for the man Coulson. The only difference is his...death sensation has faded as if by time. This girl's death is recent and so her death sensation is fresh and strong. It...disturbs me."

Seth nodded. "Then we should leave for now. Leave that which has nothing to do with us or own."

"As you say," Shaadi said following his Regent's Ba.

* * *

><p>Mai ducked under the blade and tangled her Thorn Whip around Lorelei's arm, yanked hard just as Sif snatched the witch's red hair and threw her to the ground. Together, they wrestled the witch into submission. Sif knelt with the tip of her sword held firmly against Lorelei's neck.<p>

"Kill me," Lorelei said. "I would rather die then go back to that place."

Mai admired the way Sif's hand never wavered despite how badly she clearly wanted to rip Lorelei's throat out. The witch saw the same thing.

"You want to," she said. "I can see it in your eyes. Or would you rather I talk about I took the man you loved from under your nose. Of his touch, his kiss, how he followed me around like a dog, of hi-"

Mai yanked and the thorns of her Thorn Whip dug bleeding holes in the witch's neck just as Sif slapped the collar on. Lorelei choked on the thorn before falling absolutely silent as the collar's effect began. The gold rings of the collar lifted to form a basket weave over the bottom half of her face silencing her for good.

Mai dismissed her Thorn Whip and tossed her damp hair over her shoulder. "Well, that was certainly fun," she said. "I haven't had the chance to tel loose like that in a while."

Sif stood, dragging the compliant Lorelei with her, locking manacles around her wrists for good measure. Lorelei glared murderously at the warrioress who merely grinned before turning away, snubbing the witch's existence. "I agree," she said to Mai. "You are a fine shieldmaiden."

Mai grinned and winked flirtatiously. "Why thank you, dear," she said. "Hit me uo if you ever want to spar."

Sif's eyebrows drew down in confusion. "Hit you?"

Mai waved. "It's an expression. It means, 'call me' or 'let me know.'"

"Ah, I see." Sif said as she and Mai walked out of the room and into the common area.

The common room was a mess of broken furniture and glass. Melinda May was on her feet staring at a stunned Ward who was frantically apologizing and saying he was free.

"He speaks true," Sif called to May. "Lorelei has been silenced. He is free of her spell."

May nodded, punched Ward, and answered flatly, "Good to know."

Mai snickered. She looked over her shoulder when Kaiba appeared from the other hallways accompanied by Green Lantern holding Arrow's unconscious body and Shaadi by his side. She stiffened when she felt Seth's Shadows instead of Kaiba's. Sif noticed her tension and followed her gaze to the newly arrived group. Seth met Mai's eyes evenly before sliding over to Sif's.

The Asgardian warrior narrowed her eyes at Kaiba, sensing a different presence than the one she had spoken to or the one she first met on the battle field of Rosie's Diner. This presence felt much like the one she spoke with just before the Sorceress first appeared. It was older, wiser, and felt cautious.

"Where's Coulson?" Ward asked.

"Landing this thing," May said, rubbing blood off her lip. "Someone's got to fly it." She turned to the black and green clad man and drew her gun. "Now who the hell are you?"

"A friend," Sif said quickly, stepping between May and Lantern. "He saved my life when Lorelei attempted to eject me from your flying vessel."

"I don't like strangers on my plane," May said, not lowering her gun.

"Then it would be best if we leave," Seth said, speaking finally. May looked at him sharply before lowering her gun. "If you land this craft, we will leave. You have my word."

Sif again felt the lingering tingles on her senses warning her that this was a different person. But she could not understand why or how this was. She looked back at Mai and noticed the Sorceress had moved to stand next to the one called Shaadi offering her silent support. Perhaps this was yet another form of the strange magic. Then again, perhaps not.

"It is a sound strategy," she said finally turning back to May. "I too will need to stand on solid ground for the bifrost to take us back to Asgard."

May nodded. "I'll tell Coulson." She shot another poisonous glare at Ward who winced before walking off.

Mai snickered. "You'll have a hard time with her, I think, " she said.

Ward sighed heavily, rubbing his aching neck. "Yeah." He glared at Lorelei. "But I think I can deal as long as she's locked up nice and tight."

Sif grinned. "She will be. You have my word."

Seth waited patiently for Kaiba to widdle away the vestiges of the Lightforce Sword Spell before ceding control back to him. By that time, the airplane had landed and Sif was giving her final farewells to Coulson and May. She glanced sharply at him when Kaiba resumed control.

Kaiba lifted an eyebrow in interest. So the warrior could sense the differences between himself and Seth. Seth hovered close to his Ka's mind curiously. Sif stepped away from Coulson and met Kaiba's eyes evenly. Kaiba's lips twitched up in approval.

"You asked to exact your own punishment on Lorelei for the imprisonment of your comrade at arms," she said.

"Kaiba felt Arrow shift self-consciously behind him but made no indication of it. He simply stared back at Sif expectantly.

"If you wish to do it, now is the time," she said.

"We don't approve of torture here," Coulson said, stepping forward.

"Pity," Kaiba said. "I would enjoy torturing her." His eyes burned with a frigid fire. "But seeing as we are both short on time, you have my word that this will be quick."

"No torture," Coulson said firmly, his eyes darkening. Kaiba noticed the subtle change with interest. So this man was familiar with torture.

The Regent nodded. "It will not be torture, just a Penalty. Nothing more. It won't take more than minute. You can watch if you'd like. I will not lay a hand on her."

"Nor your companions," Coulson said.

"Neither my companions nor I will touch her," Kaiba promised.

"If I even think-"

"Feel free to stop me," Kaiba said brushing past the man to walk towards Lorelei. "Kohai, to me."

Mai stood back and watched as the vigilante moved hesitantly over to her Regent. She could feel Arrow's Shadows subdued and reluctant to activate as they had been since he woke. It would take a while for them and their wielder to recover from the experience. She knew the feeling intimately well. It had been years and she was still not completely recovered from the incident. At least Arrow was with the right crowd. Group therapy had its perks after all.

Kaiba waited patiently for Arrow to stand beside him, brushing his Shadows against the vigilante's. Arrow hesitantly touched back, unsure and apologetic. Kaiba yanked the Shadows hard enough to startle the man. He glared at him with a look of disdain to which Arrow smirked and tugged back with his own Shadows. That brown a sly grin to Kaiba's lips.

Without further ado, Kaiba turned his blue eyes on Lorelei who was watching them distrustfully. "You have trespassed on the souls of many including one of mine," Kaiba said. "I could let the Shadows exact their own punishment on you, but I have some mercy."

He glanced at Arrow who met his eyes before shaking his head. Kaiba lifted an eyebrow but acquiesced. He stepped back held out his hand, palm open and summoned the Millennium Scales into existence. "You stand accused of imprisoning the mind of the one called Arrow of Starling City," Kaiba declared. "I will ask you three questions which you will answer with a nod for yes and head shake for no. Is this understood?"

Lorelei's eyes had grown wide when the golden scales inscribed with the Eye of Ra upon them materialized above Kaiba's hand. Mai and Shaadi stepped on either side of Kaiba and Arrow, enforcing their Regent's words and Shadows with their presence. Shaadi removed the small feather he wore tucked in his turban and placed it on one of the empty pans. The Scales immediately balanced and Kaiba nodded.

"If the pan with the feather drops to the bottom by the third question, you are found innocent and will be released without penalty," Kaiba said. "However, should the empty pan touch the bottom, you are guilty and will be punished for the crime to which you are accused."

Green Lantern stood back from the events, placing a hand on Coulson's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "It's a Court of his magic."

"Oh really?" Coulson said. "And who's the judge?"

"Or the jury?" May said, finger her gun.

"The magic they answer to," Lantern said. "Believe me, it's better if they handle it then leaving it up to their magic. It doesn't tend to be a pretty sight if they leave it to the Shadows. I don't understand it completely myself but in this case, I'm behind them."

"You would swear on you honor?" Sif demanded.

Lantern met her eyes with the power and respect of a fellow soldier. "I do."

Sif nodded. "Then I trust your word, but if I feel things have gone too far, I will step in."

"I understand," Lantern said.

Kaiba crossed his arms across his chest and spoke. "You were imprisoned for a similar crime in the past, is that not so?"

Lorelei snarled soundlessly, glaring at him over her silencing collar. The Scales clicked to the side so the pan with the feather rose a single notch and the empty pan dropped. Kaiba ignored them and asked his second question.

"Did you be-spell my companion called Arrow of Starling City and force him to do your bidding?" he said.

This time, Lorelei met his gaze defiantly and made no move. The Scales clicked again and the empty pan dropped another notch.

"Finally, did you enjoy it?"

"What kind of question is that?" May asked.

Lorelei's eyes gleamed and Kaiba could swear she was grinning at him behind the silencing collar. She nodded and the Scales clinked once more and the empty pan struck the bottom. The Scales vanished and Kaiba sighed.

"You have been found guilty of the crime for which you are accused," he declared. "Your Penalty Game shall be chosen not by me, but by the one whom you possessed." He turned to Arrow and waited for the vigilante to speak.

Arrow remained silent for several seconds before speaking. "You rely on your beauty and words to seduce men and bring you power." He lifted his face so his forest green eyes burning brilliantly in the darkness of his hood. "I strip you of your beauty and voice forever. Even if the collar silencing you is removed, you will never speak again. Only the sounds of a goat will ever escape your throat. Anyone who hears you or sees you will be repulsed."

"As you say," Kaiba said nodding. "So shall it be." He turned back to Lorelei, reveling in her horrified gaze. He smirked and said in hieratic, "This Penalty Game is approved by the Regent of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom."

Instantly, the Shadows writhed around Lorelei, vanishing as abruptly as the appeared. At first it seemed nothing had happened. Then cracks began forming across Lorelei's face, fracturing into long continuous fissures which dried up like withered leaves and peeled away revealing a hideous visage the likes of which made even Sif flinch. Kaiba's eyes narrowed but made no other move to express his disgust.

I stead, he turned away, dismissing the woman. The Judgement Game and Penalty Gamehad been cast, deemed just, and completed, and Arrow was back in his fold. He had nothing more to do here.

"As promised," he said to Sif. "I and my people have not touched her. Her life is still hers and I have had my vengeance. I want nothing more to do with her."

Coulson blinked. "What did you do exactly?"

"I removed the physical beauty she once had and revealed the disgusting form of her heart and soul," Kaiba replied. "Nothing more. It was not painful at all, despite how much I wish it had been." He turned to Green Lantern. "We're going."

Green Lantern jolted to attention before following after Kaiba.

"Mai isn't really a Sorceress is she?" Coulson called, ignoring Sif guiding s distraught Lorelei down the hanger door to await the bifrost.

"On the contrary," Mai said happily. "I most certainly am. I'm just his Sorceress," she said, pointing her thumb to Kaiba.

"And that makes you...?"

"The Regent."

"Regent of what?"

Kaiba just grinned and walked away.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to demand an answer," Coulson said chasing them as a sedate pace. "I need to know if you pose a threat to this world."

Kaiba paused. "Shaadi," he said in hieratic, "starting looking for a place to Travel in case we need to leave in a hurry."

Shaadi nodded and obeyed while Kaiba turned to fully face the man. Coulson did not had an intimidating appearance but his manner and the way he carried himself spoke of a man of respect, honor, honestly, and power. Kaiba acknowledged that.

"Unless you harm one of mine, I could care less what happens you you, your people, your anyone in this world," Kaiba said. "This planet, this universe could burn to the ground and I would not give a damn about it. All I care about are those who are mine. Leave us be and we will leave you be."

"And if our paths should cross again?"

"Then let's hope it's not as enemies," Kaiba replied.

"Why are you here if you really don't care about this place?" Coulson asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets in a nonchalant manner.

Kaiba felt Shaadi brush his Shadows indicating he had found a place and was ready to Travel whenever. Kaiba returned the brush with one of his own before answering Coulson's question. "Something has been stolen from me," he said simply. "And I want it back."

"What kind of 'something?'" Coulson pressed. "Maybe my people have come across it."

"I should hope not," Kaiba said. "If I find out you have and have mistreated him, I will obliterate your existence."

"Him. So not a thing, then," Coulson said.

Kaiba felt Seth in the back of his mind soothing his temper and said, "My brother. Someone tried to kill him. He's been taken from me."

Coulson's eyes softened. "Then I wish you luck," he said.

Kaiba nodded. He reached out and felt Shaadi take his hand. Just before they Traveled Couslon said, "You never did answer my question."

Kaiba lifted an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Regent of what?"

Kaiba smirked. "The Shadows." Shaadi shook his head at his Regent's theatrics and Travelled them to a safe location.

Coulson did not even blink at the disappearance, watching as the bifrost slammed to the earth in brilliant iridescent color taking Sif and the disfigured Lorelei back to Asgard. He just shook his head and muttered, "I'm glad I'm an only child."

* * *

><p>They materialized in the shadow of a building which Kaiba took to be a visitor's center. He looked around and was unimpressed. At least it had toilets and maybe even some clothes to pilfer for Green Lantern who still looked ridiculous in his Justice League getup.<p>

Then the bullet tore through a chest and the game changed.


	16. Legal and Illegal Knowledge

**A/N: **Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I hate waiting so long between updating. It's hard for me as well as y'all because I've got all the ideas just itching to be written down and no chance to d so. It's absolutely maddening. It's difficult to focus in class because of my ideas. Anywho, I hope this tides y'all over. The next chapter will involve Mokie and Helios, Yugi, and of course the Shield hacker whom I'm quite certain we can all name already.

**Chapter summary: **In which Kaiba needs to tinker, gets to do some hacking, and learns New York is an promising destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Legal and Illegal Knowledge<strong>

The moment Kaiba felt the Balance tip, he instinctively moved further into the Light. Phantom pain he recognized from his graze with the assassin's bullet lanced through his chest. But it was not his chest that was bleeding and struggling to breathe, it was Yugi's. Yugi had been shot.

It only took a moment for the significance of that thought to take root in his mind before Kaiba's Shadows reached out to their limits and latched onto Yugi's Light, curling around it and reinforcing it with his own. He could feel Obelisk's divine power reinforcing his own Shadows, protecting him and guiding him as he struggled to remain close to the King. Even with Obelisk's help, he could not diagnose the severity of the damage, but he could tell it was serious. Yugi was disoriented and confused and at one point began to fade. Kaiba yanked Yugi's Light back with a viciousness he rarely exhibited. He would not lose his only rival.

He could not.

He tried to pay attention to what was happening around Yugi and noticed Yami's Dark and a Light he knew to be Jounouchi were attacking something. Monsters had been summoned. He was not sure which ones, but he could guess. He was relying on Yugi's Shadow senses to figure out what was going on but they were not functioning well at anything except keeping the young King alive at the moment

There was a ripping sensation that made Kaiba cringe then everything stopped. Yami returned to Yugi's body but kept a firm control of his Dark Shadows to prevent them from suffocating Yugi's fluttering Light. Kaiba could barely make out the garbled sounds of their private conversation over the distance and Yugi's muddled senses. He was ableto determine something had been taken from Jounouchi and the shooter had gotten away, again.

Kaiba suspected the shooter was the same one who shot him in the shoulder and caused this mess in the first place but he could not project words from this distance. It was taking nearly all of his concentration to remain connected as firmly as he was. He stayed with Yugi as long as he could. He felt the King move and assumed he had been placed in an ambulance.

Yugi's Light guttered once more and Kaiba lassoed the King's Shadows with his own and yanked with all the strength he could muster. He could feel his own body gasping from the effort when Yugi finally came back. Yami was all but panicking trying to help Kaiba keep Yugi awake and coherent and maintaining a strict control of his Shadows. This was placing a strain on all of them.

Then Yugi began to sink into unconsciousness and Kaiba panicked, pulling his King's consciousness back to awareness as hard as he could. But in the end, it was useless. Kaiba was left grappling with nothing. Yugi was gone and Yami had become incredibly hard to reach. The Regent froze frantically feeling the Shadows, waiting for the Balance to vanish.

It did not. He heaved a sigh of relief. Yugi must have been drugged and gone into surgery. That was the only explanation he could come up with for the loss of both the Pharaoh's and the King's Shadows but have the Balance still standing. Kaiba was still Lighter than he normally was but it was not quite uncomfortable yet. It would be soon though if Yugi did not recover.

He felt phantom hands kneed his tense shoulders and slowly began to relax. Seth said nothing, he simply touched. Kisara grumbled in Kaiba's mind vibrating his Shadows. Kaiba slowly retreated back to close to reality and rubbed the palms of his hands against eyes. He was drained and hyperaware of the Shadows around him, half expecting them to flail with the loss of the Light but they remained steady.

Kisara nudged Kaiba's consciousness crooning encouragingly. Yugi was still alive. The assassin had failed again. But had he? What caused that ripping sensation? Did this mean the assassin was after the entire Inner Court and not just Kaiba?

Kaiba ran a hand over his face as the exhaustion and strain nagged at him. This was not what he needed. There were too many unknowns in this. He needed to find his brother and the crazy Greek and get the hell back home as fast as he could. He was useless in this godforsaken reality.

Seth murmured something in soft hieratic and Kisara crooned giving him the sensation of wrapping her scaly body around his. It was comforting and helped calm his frayed nerves. He could not lose Yugi. The King and the Pharaoh were the only Duelists worthy of facing him as an equal opponent. They...

They were his friends.

Seth leaned against his Ka's back, resting his head on Kaiba's shoulder. Obelisk grumbled softly before retreating back into the Shadow Realm through Kaiba's Deck. The silent support combined with Kisara's almost constantly crooning and purring eased him down from his heightened state of awareness to a more neutral, calm state where he could think more clearly. He needed to plan. He needed to tinker with something. A Duel Disk would sate his need to tinker but he would settle for a computer.

To distract himself, he extended his Shadows as far as he culd reach in this reality. It was not as far as he was used to but it was satisfactory. As his Shadows senses traveled up the east coast of the United States, he noticed a something odd. For some reason, he felt disoriented the closer he got to New York. The city itself was decent, filled with Shadows both sentient and non, but there was a place there where his Shadows couod not penetrate. It felt...not wrong so much as different. And there was something else.

Souls. There was an unusual cache of souls in New York City Just beyond the point where his Shadows could not cross. But the feeling of those souls was so strong, he could feel it from here if he focused hard enough. Numerous souls, bound to...something. Seth added his Shadows to Kaiba's, drawn towards the unreachable cache. Kaiba snagged Seth and held him back. The cache of souls may be ntriguing, but it was dangerous and not what he was looking for.

He expanded his Shadows senses farther out into the more rural areas of New York. Interestingly enough, the further northeast he felt frm New York City, the more muddled everything became. It was as if something was blocking him. That made two areas of interest and both were in New York. Pity Kaiba no longer believed in coincidences.

He blinked back to reality and was immediately disoriented. He was sitting on a low stone wall surrounding a manmade garden at the rest stop. He could not remember ever sitting down but at least he was in the shade. Or no, not shade. He lifted his head and looked up at the sky in confusion; it was night. Movement beside him drew his eyes back down to where Arrow sat next to him. He blinked when he realized Arrow had shed his vigilante hooded jacket and weapons for mostly civilian clothes.

Oliver wore a black t-shirt with AC/DC branded on the front. He still wore his leather Arrow pants and boots but his hooded jacket had been removed and probably safely tucked away with his bow and arrows in the duffle bag at his side. The dark paint that had been painted around the vigilante's eyes had been washed off. Kaiba was struck by Oliver's eyes. He knew they were green but if he leaned just so in the streetlight, they appeared blue.

Oliver waited until Kaiba was satisfied with his investigation before speaking. "Welcome back."

Kaiba sighed and folded his hands, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fingers. "The King was shot," he said without preamble. He saw Oliver jolt in his peripheral vision and continued before he was interrupted. "The assumption is he was shot by the same person who shot me. He's fine. He's most likely in surgery now."

Oliver's shoulders dropped in relief. "That's good news at least," he said. "Where was he when it happened?"

"Unless he moved since I left, which is possible," Kaiba conceaded, "he was at home."

"So the assassin knows where he lives," Oliver said.

Kaiba nodded. "Nice shirt," he said suddenly.

Oliver chuckled and looked away. "Not a huge fan but it was free so I'll live."

"Mai and the others?"

"There's a Goodwill a couple blocks down from the next exit," Oliver said. "It's not big or anything, but Mai was able to pick out a few things for everyone."

"Shaadi won't wear modern clothes," Kaiba said.

"Yeah, we figured that out when he just stared at her until she stopped trying to get him to change clothes," Oliver laughed. "John's still with her. Shaadi should be back in a couple minutes to check on you."

Kaiba hesitated before asking. "How long was I gone?"

"About an hour or so," Oliver said. "You just... Now that I know what happened, it makes sense but you gave us a scare back there. You just froze up and became unresponsive." Oliver looked at his Regent penetratingly. "You're Lighter."

Kaiba hummed absently. "I'm compensating for Yugi. He'd better recover quickly because I can't stay like this for long. If I do, I could become entrenched and it'll become more difficult for me to get back my balance without Mokuba."

"So in other words, our time just got cut short by a lot," Oliver concluded. "Great. Well, on the bright side, there's a couple computers in the library near the Goodwill if you're interested."

Kaiba felt a grin grow slowly on his face. "Internet access?"

Oliver winked. "Unlimited. Well, for about thirty minutes anyway."

"I can work with that." Kaiba stood carefully, catching himself when his legs wobbled. He was more tired than he could afford to be.

He reached out with his Shadows and brushed Shaadi. The Advisor almost jumped when he felt his Regent's Shadows and grasped them firmly in return. Kaiba took Oliver's wrist feeling the other man grasp his in return and Traveled to where Shaadi stood beside the Goodwill. It was late but hopefully not too late.

"Is the library closed yet?" he demanded upon arrival.

Shaadi blinked but shook his head. "Not for another forty minutes or so."

"Good," Kaiba said, quickly locating the small building and hurrying across the parking lot towards it. "I need a computer."

"Regent!" Kaiba slowed just enough for Shaadi to catch up but did not stop. The Advisor came even with him and spoke. "Are you well? Has something happened to the King?"

"He was shot," Kaiba said quickly. "He's in surgery but other than that I'm not sure how he is."

"I see. And the Pharaoh?"

"Not taking it too well," Kaiba muttered. "He's controlling himself but only just. Jounouchi was with them so they aren't alone. Something was ripped from them. I'm not sure what but whatever it was, it's affecting them."

"Ripped from them?" Shaadi gasped voicing the question on Oliver's mind. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Kaiba said as they walked closer to the library. "Shaadi, you go first, then you kohai. I'll go in last. We don't want to be seen as a group. Kohai, if Mai or John come in looking for us, call them over. Keep them busy until I'm done. I'll leave first. Stay as long as you can without being kicked out by the staff."

"Understood," Oliver said nodding with Shaadi.

The group fell silent and Shaadi strode forward into the library. He paused at the entrance before moving to the left towards the nonfiction reference book section. Oliver waited a full minutes before walking in and swerving to the right where the newspapers and periodicals were located. He grabbed the latest edition available of the Wall Street Journal and sat down in one of the comfy armchairs to read. Who would have thought the _Wall Street Journal_ was available in this reality too? At least it was something familiar.

He felt Kaiba come inside but did not look up. He could feel Shaadi also following the Regent with his Shadows when Mai and John walked in. John noticed Oliver almost immediately upon stepping through the sliding doors and walked over to join him. Mai trailed along behind, eyes darting around the room.

"Mai," Oliver called softly. He waved her over, gesturing to one of the empty armchairs. Naturally, she perched herself on the arm of the chair he was sitting in with a cheeky grin. John shook his head and took the empty seat.

"Where're the others?" John asked.

"Kaiba's over there on one of the computers," Oliver answered, pitching his voice low to both suit the quiet environment and keep the conversation between them. "Shaadi's over in the nonfiction section."

"Probably looking for anything useful," Mai said. "Whatcha lookin' at? Anything interesting?" she asked, peering at the newspaper in Oliver's lap.

"Yeah actually," he said. "We were right, there is a group of superheroes in this world too. They call themselves the Avengers."

"There's probably a story there," John commented wryly.

"I bet." Oliver turned the paper around to show the photograph on the front cover. "This apparently just happened about a week ago. Check it out."

John and Mai leaned over to get a better view of the image. It was actually two photographs of the same place taken at different times. The photo on the left was of a large plaza that had been torn apart by a huge, towering black obelisk type thing. The image on the right showed the same place but covered with people wearing volunteer vests obviously working on the clean up efforts.

"Aliens?" Mai wondered.

"Yeah. But read the caption," Oliver said, tapping the words underneath the photographs.

_Three dead, 20 injured, and four still missing after unknown aliens invaded England last Wednesday before being fought off my Thor of the Avengers._

"Thor?" John repeated out loud. "The only Thor I'm familiar with is the one from Norse mythology. But I only know his name because of a few college classes and an animated TV show I used to watch as a kid."

"He's the Norse god of thunder," Mai said. "He has a card in Duel Monsters but I've only actually ever seen it once. I'm guessing this isn't the same Thor though," she muttered, craning her neck to look for anyone who could pass as 'Thor' in the photograph.

"He's further in," Oliver said, pulling the paper back to flip through the pages to the continuation of the front page story.

When he found it, he folded the paper in half longways and turned it around so the others could see the photograph. It was slightly blurry and obviously not taken by a professional, but it depicted a group of humanoid things facing off again a single, blonde haired, red caped person who could only be Thor. He was leaned back holding a hammer-like object as if he was about to throw it. The photograph had been taken from inside a nearby building through broken glass.

"Think Thor's his cover name or his real name?" John asked.

"My guess?" Oliver shifted in the chair so he could see the picture as well. "It's his real name. Remember Sif?" The others nodded. "She mentioned Thor. I'm guessing this is the Thor she said she follows."

"Which means he's an alien like her," Mai said.

"But that means he's not a god," John said. "He's just an alien species who may be longer lived than humans." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Which begs the question: does that go for all the 'gods' in this world or just his group?"

"Got me," Mai said.

She glanced back over her shoulder around the room and saw Kaiba hunched over a computer in the corner of her eye. His unblinking eyes glowed from the bright computer light. She heaved a sigh. She knew her Regent had an affinity for technology but seeing him actually in his element was always something. Whether it was a treat or disconcerting, she was never sure.

* * *

><p>Shaadi held the mythology book carefully as he read through it. Most of the Egyptian mythologies were identical to those in their homeworld. It seemed that once again, the myths changed to focus on the Osirian pantheon once Upper and Lower Egypt united and the famous dynasties began. Everything before that point was hard to find, but he had been anticipating that and knew how to read between the lines.<p>

Ra, Set, Atum, Anubis, Osiris, and Isis among a select few were still some of the oldest gods in the pantheon but it was difficult to find any information on them before the dynasties and the Osirian pantheon came to power. Also, Set was unsurprisingly relegated to the villain once more. Shaadi sighed through his nose at the news. He knew to expect such an outcome, but it still bothered him that something as simple as human politics could affect ancient history and by extension mythology so much.

He replaced the reference book with care, eyeing it thoughtfully before stuffing his hands in his sleeves and walking down the aisle towards the exit. He had nothing more to learn from books. A voice over the intercom system announced the library would be closing in ten minutes. He made his way towards the exit, feeling his Regent's Shadows distracted by whatever he was doing. Shaadi did not acknowledge Mai, Oliver, or John as he left. He would wait outside for them.

* * *

><p>Kaiba was frustrated beyond reason. When he first started, he had simply Googled 'Shield', the agency Coulson claimed to be a part of and got the official website. 'Shield' turned out to be an acronym for 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.' They were to go-to agency regarding anything involving alien invasion, which had happened multiple times, and threats from outside and within. Their objective was to protect the individual and the world from threats too great to be handled alone.<p>

From the official Shield website were several links and offshoots focusing on a group called the Avengers. Fabulous. Kaiba was not sure if superheroes in this reality was a stroke of good luck or bad luck. Superheroes made it easier to explain John's existence and possibly his own, but superheroes also made things more difficult. It meant this world was actively on the lookout for people with powers which would make it difficult to hide.

So why hide?

He pulled out his KaibaCorp cell phone and typed, _/Noa. Are you there?/_

_/Yes. A part of my program is still in your phone./_

Kaiba grinned and typed_, /You ready for a game?/_

_/Depends,/_ Noa replied after a moment._ /What kind?/_

_/Hide and seek./_

A smiley emoji appeared on Kaiba's phone screen followed by,_ /Oh yeah!/_

Kaiba plugged the charger end of the power cord into his phone and the USB end into the computer and started typing. Noa's program connected to the computer and began working to mitigate any attempts to stop Kaiba's hacking so he could gather as much information as he could in the little time he had. If Shield was as good as he was lead to believe, then his hacking would be caught, stopped, and his computer tracked down quickly. But since Coulson was already aware of him, it should not be too difficult to have a little fun with this. Maybe he could even leave a message for the agent.

Just minutes later, as he was scanning through a file on Iron Man, he got a message from Noa. He quickly glanced over it and sped up his typing. Shield was on to him. they were fast. Noa was doing his best to stop the attempts to prevent Kaiba from accessing too many classified files. But there was an A.I. which was having some success at blocking Noa. The fact an A.I. was offering his brother a challenge was impressive. Noa was a human intelligence uploaded into the digital world. An A.I. was by definition artificial which meant it did not possess the human ability to think outside the box. Yet an A.I. was giving Noa trouble. Whoever programmed it had to be good.

_/Hello there./_

Kaiba blinked when the message appeared on the screen in front of him but did not reply. He continued to type as another message appeared below the first.

_/You're good. I'm better./_

A challenge. Kaiba enjoyed challenges. He smirked and focused solely on his hacking, skimming through windows and articles he managed to open as fast as he could before they were closed by the other hacker. They _were_ good, Kaiba admitted reluctantly. Fast, efficient, and predicting his moves with decent success. Thankfully, since Kaiba had no real goal in mind except to make sure Shield had no contact with his brother or Helios, his searches appeared to be random which threw the other hacker off to a degree.

Speaking of which, another message appeared. _/Do you even know what you're looking for?/_

Kaiba ignored the new message and continued searching.

_/Are you ignoring me? I'm kinda offended./_

Kaiba's phone vibrated twice indicating Noa had been forced to retreat back into his phone. That meant he sensed a possible hack in the phone. Kaiba quickly unplugged the device from the computer and went back to typing. Unfortunately, the lag, however short, allowed the other hacker to catch up to him.

_/You really are ignoring me./_

Kaiba huffed and moved the chat screen aside so he could continue searching the Shield archives. He had not found anything of use which meant as far as he knew, Coulson had told the truth. Shield had not had any contact with Mokuba or Helios yet. That was good news in the sense that he did not have to worry about getting them out. But it was bad news because it meant he still needed to look for them.

_/Hey! You're younger than I am! Totally not fair./_

Kaiba blinked, eyes flickering briefly up to see the small pinhole at the top of the monitor that held the computer's webcam and groaned. If the hacker had gained access to this computer it meant Shield had tracked his IP address and knew where he was. Time was up. He began dismissing the windows but took the time to type a single message into the chat window.

_/Tell Coulson the Regent says hello./_

He sent the message and moved to log out of his session on the computer when a reply came in. It was a short message consisting of just two words but they clearly carried a lot of weight.

_/Coulson's dead./_

Kaiba hesitated, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief. He debated whether or not to counter those words before coming to a decision. There was not much for him to lose from this. _/Unless he somehow died within the last several hours since I spoke to him face to face, which I doubt, then he's very much alive./_

He sent the message and logged out of his session. Taking up his phone and power cord, he stood, stuffed them into his pants pocket, and walked away. He noted with relief that no one from Oliver's group looked at him or acted as if they recognized him as he walked out. The automatic doors slid shut behind him cutting off the female voice announcing the library would be closing in five minutes.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets against the cool night breeze and walked into the parking lot. Shaadi's Shadows brushed his and Kaiba casually walked behind a Ford pickup truck. Shaadi was seated calmly on the curb between the truck and an empty parking spot. His eerie eyes gleamed as he met Kaiba's. He did not stand, just waited for Kaiba to join him. Kaiba was not about to sit on the ground if he could avoid it, so he leaned back against the truck.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked.

Shaadi shook his head. "Most of the Egyptian mythology was the same as from our world. Although," he said, tilting his head thoughtfully, "I am beginning to think Anubis is supposed to be a reference to myself."

Kaiba eyed Shaadi curiously. "Anubis was a crazy wizard who tried to fight the Pharaoh."

Shaadi nodded. "But the things the god is associated with are the very things I was responsible for in my past life."

Kaiba hummed. "So you think Anubis is the name of the enemy pinned onto Shada. A case of mistaken identity?"

Shaadi nodded. "It is not uncommon. It would appear Anubis is only treated badly in modern pop culture. And that is mainly because he is associated with death and humans are known to fear and dislike anything like that."

"I thought Anubis was the god of the embalming," Kaiba said.

Shaadi nodded. "He is but he was also the god of the dead until Osiris took his place when the Egyptian dynasties began and the Osirian pantheon took precedence."

"I see. Politics," Kaiba scoffed under his breath.

He glanced through the tinted glass of the truck over his shoulder and saw Oliver walking out of the library with Mai and John. About five other people hurried out as well followed by two stragglers. Kaiba tugged Mai's and Oliver's Shadows towards him, waiting for them to walk around the truck.

"Get anything interesting?" John asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kaiba replied. "I just heard Coulson is officially dead."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise but it was Shaadi who shook his head seriously. "I would agree but I know he is not undead." His orange brown eyes met Kaiba's blue sternly. "I know what the dead feel like. He did die, that is true. But he is very much alive now."

"I know," Kaiba said. "I said he's _officially_ dead."

"What do you mean by that?" John demanded.

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm not sure. When I hacked Shield, someone almost as good as I am gave me trouble. Even started up a chat while countering my hack. They're good." Shaadi lifted an eyebrow at the compliment. "Whoever it was seemed fairly certain Coulson was dead."

"So a cover up?" Oliver asked, eyes dark with the implications.

"Or," Mai said slowly, "when Coulson died, they got the news and never heard otherwise."

"Makes sense," John said. "Telling someone a person died is hard enough but telling them the person came back to life is harder. It can bring up questions that can't be answered easily or sometimes not at all."

"Yes," Shaadi said. "That would be the most logical conclusion."

"By the way," Mai said, propping a fist on her hip and looking at Shaadi incredulously. "Since when do you sit on the ground?"

"Since it was available and hidden by the vehicle next to me," Shaadi replied.

"I have an idea of where to go now," Kaiba said. "There are at least two places in New York that attracted my attention. I can't reach the wth my Shadows and that worries me. Also, most of the Avengers information was focused in New York City. That's where Iron Man lives and his tower acts as a temporary base for the Avengers."

"You think it's a good idea to get involved with them?" John asked.

Kaiba eyed the other man closely. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we learned a couple things too." He waited for Mai to pull out her phone and hand it to her Regent before continuing. "They have a Norse god in their group."

"'God' as in-?" Kaiba listened but did not looked up from the images Mai had surreptitiously taken of the newspaper article.

"Alien Viking like Sif and..._her_," Oliver said hesitantly, refusing to say Lorelei's name. Kaiba did not blame him.

"His name's Thor," John said. "From what we read, he can fly, summon lightning, and throw a hammer."

Kaiba felt an eyebrow lift. "A hammer?" John nodded. "How boorish."

John laughed before sobering. "By the way," he said softly, "you doin' okay?"

Kaiba sighed and handed Mai back her phone. "The King was shot," he said simply. "He's fine last I checked. Since I haven't heard or felt anything from him, I'm assuming he's still in surgery. The Balance is still kept so he isn't dead."

"Think it's the same guy?"

"Definitely. But this time was different," he said. "He shot Yugi and took something from the mutt."

"You said 'ripped' it," Oliver corrected.

"That's what it felt like," Kaiba said nodding. "The shooter took something from the Light. I'm not sure what, but whatever it is has caused both the King and the Knight to panic." He leaned back against the truck and narrowed his eyes. "It bothers me."

"Coming from you, that makes me worry," Mai said warily. She huffed. "Enough of this doom and gloom. I need coffee and I know you do too," she said, pointing to Kaiba. "Let's find a cafè or something and head to New York."

"Or head to New York and find a cafè," John offered. "NYC is the City that Never Sleeps. We'll be better off finding a place to get a good coffee there."

Mai looked around at the small town and nodded. "Point." She sighed dramatically. "If only I had my _Harpie_."

"Do you think you can teleport us there, Shaadi?" Oliver asked.

"I have flown into New York before, but it has been years," Shaadi said. "This is also a different world and things may not necessarily be the same."

"What if I looked up the parking deck at the airport or something on Google Maps?" Mai offered, holding out her phone. "That is, if they have Google Maps here. Do they have Google Maps here?"

"I would need the street view of the place to get a good visualization," Shaadi said, standing, "but yes, that should be sufficient."

"Can I just say I'm glad our phones still work here," Oliver said.

"You're telling me," Mai said. "Our phones would work no matter what, but the fact we can get a signal and use the internet and whatnot..." She shook her head in obvious relief. "I'm thrilled beyond words. i won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

She fiddled with the screen before holding it out to Shaadi. The Advisor took the small device and studied the image on it. He traced a finger along the screen, turning the street view images in a complete circle for a full minute before nodding to himself and handing her back the phone.

"I should be able to get us there now," he said. "But we should hurry. I too would like a cup of tea."

"Tea?" John parroted as he took Shaadi's offered hand. "I didn't peg you for a tea drinker."

"I prefer star anise or licorice tea," Shaadi said as the others joined hands. "I am old fashioned that way."

A car drove by and John blushed. "I feel like I'm in a cult," he muttered.

Kaiba smirked. "Didn't you know? I'm a pagan god. This _is_ a cult."

John groaned just as the Advisor's teleport activated.


	17. Chapter Hacking, Pranking, and Riding

**A/N:** I'm ashamed of the delay but I now have 3 jobs on top of being a full time student. -_-; I'm dying. Oh, and my allergies kicked into overdrive after last night's icy debacle. ...yay... Can you just hear my enthusiasm? *drips sarcasm*

Enjoy this in the meantime. Night.

To my anonymous reviewer_ Death: _One member shows up in this chapter. ^_^

**Chapter summary: **In which Tony gets some serious news, not sure if it's bad or good, and Helios and Mokuba struggle to find a place in the X Mansion

* * *

><p><strong>Hacking, Pranking, and Riding<strong>

It was a mere stroke of luck that Stark was at SHIELD and near a computer when the hack first started. Alright, luck did not have much to do with the latter since he lived with a mechanical device within easy reach, but the first part was a coincidence. Even though he was a consultant for SHIELD and not an actual employee, he still offered to help counter the cyber attack. He enjoyed exercising his computer skills and showing off a little, or a lot.

Agent Hill sat him down at the nearest available computer and stared over his shoulder. He told her not so politely to back off because staring over someone's should was weird, okay. It just was.

A couple things about this situation stood out to Stark. First, the hacker was quick and efficient. Second, they bounced between files and dossiers with no clear rhyme or reason between them. Third, the hacker was not bothering to block or even hide their IP address. And fourth, they had help. The hacker had clearly created some sort of program to help prevent anyone from stopping them.

_/Do you even know what you're looking for?/ _he typed into a chatbox he managed to open on the hacker's computer.

Stark was impressed by the hacker's skill and speed, but questioned their reasons for hacking a powerful agency like SHIELD so haphazardly. Stark had no problem establishing communications with the other hacker while JARVIS began heckling with the hacker's computer program. There was still no response from the hacker.

_/Are you ignoring me? I'm kinda offended,/_ he typed.

JARVIS was able to locate the source of the program and began systematically attacking it. The program was surprisingly fast, destroying JARVIS's constructs before the portable device the program was stored in was removed by the hacker him or herself. Stark took advantage of the temporary lag to gain full access of the hacker's computer. Still no reply from the hacker.

_/You really are ignoring me./_

"Got it," he called aloud.

He only distantly heard Agent Hill order the view screens on the walls to use Stark's computer as their main feed. Tony activated the webcam on the hacker's computer and was surprised to see the hacker was a young man.

_/Hey! You're younger than I am! Totally not fair,/ _he typed.

The hacker eyes flicked up to webcam in annoyance. The hacker began withdrawing from the SHIELD computers, pausing to finally, finallytype a reply to Tony's message.

_/Tell Coulson the Regent says hello./_

Tony stared at the computer screen and then up at the view screens above visible to everyone in the room. Silence hung heavy on the audience for several precious seconds as the last message the hacker sent sat there taunting them. Tony felt all the humor drain out of him faster than falling out of a window.

_/Coulson's dead,/_ he typed dully.

On the webcam, the young hacker paused his movements to read the message. A thin eyebrow lifted in a perfect arch of disbelief. After a couple seconds, he typed a reply. The moment the message sent, the hacker finished logging out of the computer, grabbed his phone and cord, and left. But hardly anyone was paying attention to the hacker at that point. They were all reading the hacker's reply.

_/Unless he somehow died within the last several hours since I spoke to him face to face, which I doubt, then he's very much alive./_

"The hell?" Tony muttered. Curiosity, man.

Tony deliberately began hacking into Shield's personnel files, specifically for Coulson's file, ignoring the fact that dozens of SHIELD employees were in the room with him and every action he took on his computer was visible to everyone on the overhead monitors. No one tried to stop him.

Well, no real person did, anyway. Online, he was met by some seriously heavy duty firewalls, but if anything that just renewed his interest. He worked harder, even bringing in JARVIS until he successfully downloaded most of Coulson's file before SHIELD stopped him. He could expect a visit from Fury within the hour, but that did not bother him.

He was too busy focusing on the bits and pieces of Coulson's file he managed to borrow without permission. His eyes were pinned on the big, red, caps-locked letters printed boldly at the top of the first page of the file: **ACTIVE.**

Coulson was alive.

"What the hell?"

He stood, eyes lifting to the view screens above seeking confirmation of his find. But those big red letters were the same on those monitors as well. **ACTIVE.**

"JARVIS," Tony called.

"Yes sir," the A.I. Replied politely.

"Tell me you recorded all that."

"Recorded, copied, and archived, sir."

Hill put her hand on Tony's shoulder and he let her, sensing she needed something solid and real to anchor her as well. Clearly she was just as shocked by this revelation as everyone else in the room. A quick glance around him showed similar expressions of shock, disbelief, and fearful hope on everyone's faces.

"Oh, Fury's got some serious explainin' to do," he said pulling out his phone to call a few friends. They deserved to hear the 'good news' as well. He'd have to thank this 'Regent' for the information, and maybe suggest a name change to something more impressive like 'His Majesty' or something like that.

* * *

><p>Mokuba sat on a bench outside watching the other kids play basketball. One of the kids had the ability to teleport himself across the court. Another had fantastic speed. Altogether, it was cool to watch. He looked up when he noticed Helios walk over to him holding two styrofoam cups and sandwich bags. The Titan sat next to Mokuba and handed him his share.<p>

"Is Euos coming?" Mokuba asked.

Helios grinned. "He's on his way as we speak," he replied, gazing up at the sky.

"Is that why you wanted to sit in the sun?" Mokuba asked referring to bench they sat on.

Helios nodded. "This may not be mysun but my and Euos' power are still bound to it. It's easier for us to find things when they're in the sunlight. And since Euos is a part of me, he is always drawn to me and I to him."

Mokuba stared down at his drink. "I want a horse," he grumbled.

Helios laughed. "I doubt your brother would be able to deny you that or anything else for that matter," he said.

"Yeah, but nii-sama doesn't like the outdoors much," Mokuba grumbled. "He likes the city."

"He likes parks," Helios countered. "And I happen to know his previous incarnation adored riding. Kisara once told me about Set's pet sha too."

"Sha?"

Helios nodded. "A canine similar to a jackal that is now extinct as far as I know." Sun gold eyes saddened. "I can only guess that when Set fell from the humans' favor, they hunted down the sha he adored to the point they no longer existed. I know they defaced many of Set's monuments and his name glyphs or anything referencing him."

Mokuba's eyes had grown huge and watered so Helios smiled reassuringly and fell silent. Instead, he took a sip of water encouraging Mokuba to do the same. They sat together in sober silence until a shadow fell over the from behind and they turned. The shadow belonged to a large man with blue skin almost entirely covered by blue fur. Helios nodded a greeting while Mokuba ducked his head to the side so his eyes were in her shadow so he could see her more clearly.

"Hi," he said. "You want to eat with us?"

The person chuckled. "Well, I've already eaten but I would like to sit with you, yes," he said.

His voice was deep and soothing. Helios scooted over so the man could sit next to him instead of next to Mokuba. If the man caught the movement, he made no sign of it. He sat down with a heavy sign, placing both hands on his knees and relaxing.

"I do love sitting outside on days like this," he said. "Oh, forgive me. I'm Hank McCoy, a professor here," he said, extending his hand to Helios first and then Mokuba. "Now, I'm afraid I don't know who's who."

"I am called Helios," the Titan said, taking the hand carefully and shaking it. "This is Mokuba." Mokuba waved, his mouth too full of sandwich to reply coherently. "You are a professor you say? What do you teach?"

"No need to be so formal, Helios," Hank said. "Some of my students call me Beast, if that helps break the ice a bit. I teach math and science. My class starts in half an hour if either of you are interested in attending. I enjoy guests on occasion."

"I won't have to do homework, will I?" Mokuba asked morosely.

Hank threw his head back in a jovial belly laugh that eased Helios's nerves and brought a soft smile to his face. "No, no. Don't worry, son," Hank said kindly. "It's just a lecture. And you aren't actually a student here so I can't give you homework. You could just sit in and listen if you'd like. Feel free to ask questions too."

"What will you be teaching?" Helios asked curiously.

"We're in chapter four of the textbook in this class right now so basic astronomy," he replied. "We'll be talking about the sun today and the planets, or as many as I can get into one lecture, tomorrow."

"Really? Cool!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Helios knows a lot about astronomy."

Helios blushed and laughed uncomfortably. "Well, it is a bit of a requirement, I suppose," he said.

"Oh, do you have the ability to use solar power then?" Hank asked easily.

Helios blinked. "Why do you ask?"

Hank just smiled. "Don't worry," he said gently. "You aren't the only one. Bobby's around here somewhere. He'll be in my class if you want to meet him."

"Someone else can use solar power?" Helios asked surprised. "It does not overwhelm him?"

"Well, too much would, I suppose," Hank admitted. "But isn't that true for anyone? And what about you, young man?" he asked, leaning forward so he could see Mokuba happily eating his food and kicking his feet absently. "What kind of powers to do you have, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mokuba thought for a moment before answering, "I keep my brother balanced, I guess," he said. "That's why I'm here. Mister Charles said he would help me find my brother."

"Did something happen to him, then?" Hank asked gently.

"Someone attacked him and we ended up here," Helios said. "I am unsure how such a thing happened but we are separated because of it."

"I see," the mutant professor said sadly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Mokuba said, swallowing his mouthful. "He's alive. He'll find me, he always does." The young boy flashed a brilliant smile at the blue furred man who laughed heartily.

"I'm sure you're right," Hank said before checking his watch and standing. "It seems it's time for me to get ready for class. Please come sit in if you're interested. And ask questions, I do like questions. It makes me feel important."

He waved and walked back to the buildings humming and with an extra bounce to his step.

"I like him," Mokuba said cheerfully.

Helios smiled and glanced at the sky. Euos still had not arrived. It was beginning to worry to Titan. "It is taking longer than it should for him to find me," he murmured.

"It is?" Mokuba asked, looking around as well.

Helios nodded soberly. "He's normally faster than this."

The Titan closed his eyes and felt the sun overhead, allowing it to devour his senses. When he opened his eyes once more, they glowed with a solar fire uniquely his. Everyone and everything under the sun's light was visible to him in that moment, including Euos hovering in the air not too far south and west from Helios's position. It seemed this sun that was both Helios's and not was not allowing the Titan full access to his powers. It made sense when he thought about it, but it was still disconcerting.

Without the sun's support, Euos would need a signal of some kind to help guide him to his master. Obliging, Helios closed his eyes and called. The sun saw Euos lift his head and toss his mane recognizing Helios's power before galloping through the sky to his master.

Relieved, Helios cast his sun-empowered gaze across the landscape on the off chance Kaiba or anyone he knew was out in the sunlight. Far to the west in the middle of the desert and flying through the sky was none other than Green Lantern. Surprised, Helios stared harder, studying the details of the area, trying to recognize it. Lantern was flying with a giant airplane over a desert, possibly the same desert Helios and Mokuba had traversed the other day. Perhaps they should have remained where they fell instead of seeking aid. He opened his eyes and noticed Mokuba was staring at him curiously.

"Did you find him?" Mokuba asked.

Helios nodded. "I did. Euos was not far. He's on his way here now." Golden eyes sparkled. "I also saw Green Lantern."

"Green Lantern?" Mokuba parroted in confusion. "Does that mean nii-sama's here too?" he asked in excitement

"It is likely he is helping your brother, yes," Helios said. "They appear to be near where we were when we first arrived here. They're coming, I'm sure of it." He smiled and stood, brushing the crumbs off his lap and beginning to clean up. "Do you want to go to Mr. McCoy's class?"

Mokuba flushed. "Actually..."

Helios hummed. "I see." He glanced back at the mansion. "I will cover for you if you wish, but I suggest you don't wonder too far. Charles may be kind enough to open this place to us, but I doubt he would appreciate it if he found you in a place you shouldn't be."

"I won't get caught," Mokuba said confidently. "I escaped Pegasus's goons and probably would have gotten away if I hadn't stopped to duel Yugi."

Helios sighed. "Watch yourself, Mokuba," he said. "Charles is a powerful telepath, much stronger than he lets on. While I trust him to keep his word, I also trust him to protect his own."

"I know. I can do this," Mokuba said in growing annoyance. "I'm not a baby, you know."

Helios's eyes widened and his shoulders dropped. "I know," he said. "You just remind me of my sister."

Mokuba paused in his clean up and stared at Helios curiously. "Selene?"

"No," Helios murmured, shaking his head. "Eos."

"Oh," Mokuba muttered, shifting awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Helios said, a soft smile on his face. "It's nice. Although I think Kaiba will fight me viciously if he even suspects I might steal you away as my sibling," he joked, winking playfully.

Mokuba cackled. "He'd obliterate you."

The two shared a smile before Helios stood. "While you use the restroom, I'll be in Mr. McCoy's class. Do not be long," he said, casting a sly glance over his shoulder.

Mokuba snickered and followed Helios until they got inside, then he slipped down the hall the opposite way from the classroom. He was not sure if Helios even knew where he was going since neither of them were familiar with the layout of the place. He was thrilled Helios trusted him enough to let him wander alone, but simultaneously nervous.

Helios was right, Charles was powerful. Mokuba could feel it like he could Pegasus's power. It was nowhere near the same but it was there. Mokuba's Shadows felt constrained in this place. He wanted to find a place where the buffer or whatever it was could not hold him back as much. His Shadows were not as strong as his big brothers as far as presence or sheer, raw power but they were sneaky and slippery. Mokuba was still a Kaiba and however much he hated Gozaboro, he could pin the unique streak of Shadows he had almost solely to the bastard.

He rounded a corner and stumbled back when a soft _bamf_ heralded the unexpected arrival of a blue skinned person. For a split second, he thought he had been caught but another once over of the person revealed that, despite this person's odd blue skin, this was not Mr. McCoy, but someone else entirely. This person was younger and thinner and had a long, swishing tail. He was also much younger.

When the other person's eyes met Mokuba, they both froze. Mokuba was the first to move. He burst into a smile and let loose a deluge of excited Japanese. The blue person straightened in surprise and began waving his hands desperately trying to silence Mokuba until finally placing both hands over the Japanese boy's mouth.

"Shoosh!" the blue boy whispered as loudly as he dared. "Do you want to get us caught?"

Mokuba wisely fell silent still grinning when the blue boy removed his hands from his mouth. Mokuba leaned close and whispered, "You're blue!" The other boy shied away, his tail flicking nervously but Mokuba did not notice. "That's so cool."

That startled the other boy. He crouched slightly so he could face Mokuba directly. He cocked his head to the side in an almost birdlike manner and asked, "Cool?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah." Big dark gray eyes gleamed as he leaned forward to whisper in excitement. "Are you skipping too?"

The blue boy's tail flicked. "Why do you say that?"

"'Cause I am," Mokuba said conspiratorially. "Wanna team up?" The blue boy glanced around in confusion. "I'm Mokuba, by the way," he said, extending his hand. "Who're you?"

The boy hesitated before shaking Mokuba's hand. "Kurt," he said. "Are you... You're accent-"

"Japanese," Mokuba replied. "Your's is...German?"

Kurt nodded with a grin. His yellow eyes twinkled. "You like pranks?"

Mokuba's grin grew. "I have a big brother. What do you think?"

Kurt's hesitancy vanished, replaced by a sneaky smile. "Wanna help me out?"

* * *

><p>Helios opened into the fourth door in the hallway, sincerely hoping <em>this<em> was McCoy's classroom. Thank heavens it was. As quietly as he could, he slipped into the classroom. It not a huge lecture hall but it was decently sized. He leaned against the back wall ignoring the curious eyes that turned back to see who had come in. Mr. McCoy was lecturing from the front of the classroom, writing the equation for finding the emissivity of a blackbody on the chalkboard while the image of the sun was projected on a screen on the left.

The professor turned around at the stir and smiled widely when he saw Helios. "Decided to join us?" he called in a friendly manner.

Helios sighed and nodded. "I apologize for the distraction," he said.

"No, it's fine," McCoy said. "At least you were trying to be quiet," he said, eyeing a particular group of children in the back. They immediately fell silent and Helios took a seat in one of the empty seats in the back row near the door.

"Is Mokuba coming?"

Helios shook his head. "Soon, yes. But he had some business to attend to." Helios lifted a brow and McCoy nodded in understanding.

"Well then," the blue furred professor said, turning back to his students, "can anyone explain to me what a blackbody is and how it pertains to the sun, hm?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?" Mokuba asked, peering over the edge of the roof and through the window into the classroom beyond.<p>

"Would you doubt me?" Kurt asked, placing a hand over his heart in mock offense. Mokuba snickered. The blue mutant winked. "Trust me. I set up everything before class started. And I was ale to include your little additions too. Now it's up to you."

Kurt flicked his tail and watched with interest as Mokuba leaned over again to stare into the classroom with a focused expression. Little did he know that Mokuba was concentrating on making his inexperienced Shadows obey his will. All he had to do was turn on the ceiling fans and everything else would take care of themselves.

He felt his Shadows tickling his senses, rising up around him, before stretching out and slipping under the desks and chairs. He had to focus a little harder to make his Shadows reach the ceiling fans, but when they did, he smiled. He materialized a small, slender Shadow tendril, felt for the chain and tugged.

Immediately, the fan blades began spinning, picking up speed and tossing their burden on top of all the people below. Sparkles, glitter, and glow in the dark stars sprayed the stunned students and professor. Some of the girls squealed when sparkles went down their shirts, the guys cried out in indignation when they discovered sequins and confetti in their hair, but none of the glow-in-the-dark stars ever reached their targets. Instead, several halted mid-fall and hovered thanks to the telekinetic ability of at least one student, the rest were yanked from their original trajectory and began orbiting one of the people in the far back.

Mokuba's eyes grew large when he recognized Helios. "Oops," he muttered.

"What?" Kurt asked, poking his head in the window. His eyes too grew huge and he muttered something that was most likely an exclamation in German. The little stars were whirling around Helios who was glowing softly, powering the stars and making them glow brighter as well. Moments later, the stars too fell to the ground.

"He glows," Kurt murmured. "And he's a telekinetic?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No, that was probably just gravity manipulation," he said. "Helios can manipulate the gravity around him."

"Kurt Wagner!" McCoy's voice bellowed. "Since I know you're watching, why don't you at least come in an experience your practical joke personally."

"Scheiße!" Kurt laughed. He glanced at Mokuba sympatheticlly. "Sorry," he said, not in the least bit sorry.

Mokuba snickered. "Yeah right."

Kurt _bamfed_ the two of them into the room with a wide grin on his face. McCoy did not seem angry at all. He had a small smile on his face but a warning in his eye. His eyes widened when they caught sight of Mokuba and he groaned.

"Converting the innocent so soon, are we?" he asked.

Kurt waved his hands to stave off too much blame. "Actually, the glow-in-the-dark stars were his idea," the blue mutant said poitning to his companion. Mokuba grinned proudly. "And he turned on the fans," Kurt added with a wink.

"Face it, sir," a cute girl with her hair in a ponytail pulling sparkles out of her hair chirped. "It worked with your lecture. The stars absorbed the light energy then emitted it as light. I'd say they're blackbodies, wouldn't you?"

McCoy blinked in surprise, then sighed in defeat. Perhaps, Charles was right about the boy's potential, he thought glancing at Mokuba. "No, they aren't. Now you two," he turned back to the teenaged deviants with exasperation, "go take a seat and listen to this lecture. And while you're at it, help clean up this mess."

_:I assume the person behind that commotion was Kurt?: _Charles asked in Hank's mind, startling the teacher.

_:Kurt and his new partner in crime, Mokuba, yes,: _Hank said.

Charles chuckled. _:Really? I'm glad. Kurt needs a friend.:_

_:Even if it tries my patience?:_

_:Now, now, Hank. No harm done,: _Charles's voice said. _:Helios is there, isn't he? How did he react to the prank?:_

Hank glanced over at the white haired young man who was currently helping a young girl pick sparkles out of her hair. _:He glows and has some telekinetic ability, I believe.:_

_:According to Mokuba through Kurt, it was gravity manipulation.:_

_:Was it indeed? Fascinating. I assume you've talked to Doctor Strange about them.:_

_:I have yes,: _Charles confirmed. _:He was busy at the time so he could not speak long, but he did say he met a group of travelers from another reality who mentioned searching for a brother.:_

_:Another **reality**?:_

_:Yes. Logan, Scott, and Ororo have been made aware of this.:_

_:Do we know where the group is?:_

_:Unfortunately, no. The communication was broken by what the good Doctor believes to be the bifrost and I cannot find anyone in the area of the bifrost activity like our two friends. I am looking, but it is not easy. Something is...blocking me.: _The mood of Charles's mind voice changed. _:But that is not the reason I'm contacting you. It would behoove you to know something has been trying to look for the school.:_

_:I see. Should we expect an attack?:_

_:I am not entirely sure, but it would be wise to be aware.: _Charles replied.

_:Yes, knowing is half the battle,: _Hank said. _:Anything else?:_

_:It can wait. I can tell your students are getting a bit restless,: _Charles said with audible amusement._ :I'll leave you to it.:_

_:Thank you. I'll inform you if anything happens.:_ Hank turned his attention back to his class. "Now," he said aloud, "can anyone tell me what a blackbody is? Kurt, since you clearly know enough to skip most of today's class, how 'bout you?"

"A blackbody is a theoretical construct used by scientists which absorbs all forms of electromagnetic radiation and emits all forms of electromagnetic radiation no matter the wavelength."

"That-" Hank paused when he noticed Kurt had never moved his mouth. He looked Mokuba sitting at the desk next to the prankster, kicking his legs happily, and smiling unrepentantly. "That's correct. Where did you learn that?"

"I'm technically a senior in high school and have been taking college classes for the past couple years now. Nii-sama insisted," Mokuba said proudly.

"Did your brother teach you?"

"Everything that's important, yep," Mokuba said.

"Well, I'm sure he's very proud of you," Hank said kindly.

Helios bit back a grin and relaxed as Hank began speaking again. The lecture was interesting if a bit odd. It was strange listening to someone talk about a part of himself in such a way. There were a few differences between Helios's sun and the sun of this world though, it seemed. This world's sun was nearing the end of its sunspot cycle but Helios knew his sun was in between cycles. That certainly helped explain a bit why Helios's powers fluxuated here.

Sunspots indicated the sun was close to switching magnetic poles. At the height if the sunspot activity there would be a lot of electromagnetic activity, flares, and coronal mass ejections. It could become dangerous for this planet if any of the ejections struck the earth directly. But it also affected Helios personally. His temper became slightly harder to control, his powers tended to fluctuate in intensity, and it sometimes made him giddy. Selene experienced similar reactions when the moon became full and caused a solar eclipse. It always used to amuse Eos how her siblings would come home with off mannerisms and their heads in the clouds.

Eos.

Suddenly, Helios did not want to be here anymore. Some things were best left buried. The lecture was almost finished anyway and Mokuba seemed to have found a friend in the blue mutant boy. Also, Helios could feel Euos nickering on the edge of his mind. Helios would much rather be near Euos than dwelling on dark memories and pointless thoughts in a crowd of people.

He stood and slipped out of the classroom as quietly as he could and wandered back down the dark wood hallways towards the main door. He pushed open the heavy portal and stepped back outside. The warm sunlight flickered as the trees swayed in a cool breeze. The sun had dropped behind the treeline but the field beyond was still mostly in sunlight.

It was quiet except for a few of the mutant youngsters sitting or playing in the gardens. A few if the older children were studying or listening to music. It seemed most of the students had already left to get ready for their next class leaving the few brave souls who dared to skip behind. Helios paid them no mind. Instead, he closed his golden eyes and drew on his power, searching for his longtime friend. He held on until he was sure he heard a familiar whinny with his own ears before released his power.

When he opened his eyes once more, Euos was prancing restlessly in the open field just beyond the row of trees lining the walkway near the basketball court. Euos lowered his head and nudged his master, eager for attention. Helios reached up and scratched the long forehead sedately, smiling peacefully. He was older now and could afford take his time with things. He chuckled when he remembered the brash young man he had been in his youth. How Euos had tolerated him back then was sometimes beyond the Titan. Euos snorted, picking up on his master's thoughts and Helios chuckled.

A low murmur behind him alerted Helios that he and Euos had gathered a small crowd. He glanced over his shoulder curiously. One of the group was the girl with the white streaked hair who arrived here with Helios and Mokuba earlier that day on the aircraft. She stood slightly apart from the crowd and still wore her gloves Helios noticed absently. She smiled at him briefly before looking back at Euos.

"It's alright," Helios said. "You can touch him. He's spirited but age has tempered him somewhat." Euos snorted and tossed his head showing what he thought of that statement.

The girl pointedly crossed her arms, burying her gloved hands in her armpits flashing him another quick, shy smile as she did so. Helios nodded acknowledging her wishes and turned back to his steed. Euos flicked white his ears towards him and swished his tail when Helios rested his head on the stallion's neck.

"I see you have a friend."

"Yes," Helios replied, glancing over his shoulder to the new speaker. Charles was sitting in his wheelchair watching the Titan with a gentle smile on his face. Helios nodded a greeting. "You don't have to worry about sheltering him," he said. "He prefers to run free."

"Much like his master, I'm sure," Charles said earning a small smile from Helios. "I wonder, could I?"

Helios nodded and stepped aside for the older man to approach. Charles nodded and murmured a soft "thank you" as he wheeled closer. Euos stepped forward and extended his nose to meet the man halfway. The stallion huffed and snuffled the human's hand hoping for food. Charles laughed and held out both hands regretfully.

"Nothing, sorry," he said. "I should have planned better. Maybe next time we meet I'll have an apple for you. How does that sound?"

Euos shook his head and whinnied to Charles's delight. Even the shy girl with gloves smiled. Helios whispered softly and Euos flicked his ears in response.

"That was Greek, correct?" Charles asked.

"It was, yes," Helios replied.

"You know, if you wanted to go for a ride, you do not need to ask my permission." Helios's surprise must have been clearly written on his face because Charles chuckled. "I took ancient Greek and Latin in school," he said. "Granted is has been a while andI'm a bit rusty but something like that stays with you. My words stand, by the way. If you want to ride, you do not need to ask my permission. I would like it if you did not leave the property but I'm sure a ride would do no harm."

He sat back from Euos and shifted in his wheelchair. "Incidentally, before you do, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"No, not at all," Helios said.

"You said you had heard of Thor but never met him," Charles began.

Helios nodded. "This is true," he said slowly. "Most of the people I know have at least heard of him. Heis the Norse god of thunder and strength among other things depending on who you ask." Sun gold eyes pierced into dark blue. "Why?"

"Because your mind is reminiscent of his," Charles said calmly. "Before you ask, no I have not looked into your mind. I believe in privacy. But that does not mean I am blind to what is in front of me. Your mind feels similar to Thor's."

"You speak as if you know him personally," Helios said carefully.

Charles shrugged. "I will be honest, I have never met him directly but I have seen him and felt his mind. It is..." His lips curved up in a wry smile. "Hard to miss. Your's is the same. And yet, you are not Asgardian."

Helios hesitated. "No, I am not."

Charles hummed thoughtfully. _:You are not human either,: _he said in Helios's mind.

The Titan stiffened._ :You said you believe in privacy,: _he said.

_:I do,:_ Charles said._ :I am merely listening and projecting my words to you. Nothing more. You have my word.:_

_:I believe you.: _After a moment, Helios finally replied,_ :No, I'm not human.:_

Charles nodded, unsurprised. "have searched for you friend Mokuba's brother, but have had no luck finding him," he said aloud. "However, I have news from a friend that may interest you." Helios remained silent, listening closely. "A friend of mine, I believe I mentioned him when we last spoke, Doctor Strange is his name. He told me he met a group of individuals who were looking for a brother."

_:He said they were from another reality,:_ Charles finished mentally.

Helios nodded. "Yes," he said aloud to the unspoken question. "I am aware at least one of them is currently in the American west, though where the rest of them are, I do not know."

"Now that's interesting," Charles said. His eyes and voice were unaccusing, simply genuinely curious. "How do you know where they are?"

"If I focus," Helios began, "I can see everything under the sun at once. It can be overwhelming at times, which is why I rarely do it. But it is an ability I have."

"I see," Charles said, sounding very much like a scientist learning something new about a subject of interest. "That's an impressive ability, though I can see how it can be debilitating. I assume that's where you get your name?"

Helios nodded. "I suppose you can say it came from my name," he said.

Charles nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, I suppose you could say that." His wise eyes sparkled with knowledge as he returned his gaze to the fiery steed. "Well, I'll leave you two in peace. Try to come back before sundown though. We lock up early. Oh, and, if possible, I would like to take you and Mokuba to New York City to meet my friend, Doctor Strange."

"He cannot come here?" Helios asked.

Charles shook his head regretfully. "Unfortunately no. I try to keep the knowledge of this place those that stay here limited to as few as possible. Do not worry. Stephen is a nice man; you can trust him."

"Stephen?"

"Doctor Stephen Strange," Charles clarified. "Stephen is his first name. Could you and Mokuba be ready to leave around midmorning tomorrow, let's say ten o'clock?"

Helios nodded. "We could, yes."

"Then I look forward to seeing you then," Charles said. With one last look at Euos, he turned around and wheeled away, gesturing for the other students including the quiet girl to head back to the mansion and leave Helios in peace.

A ride was exactly what Helios needed right now. He never knew how much he would miss riding his chariot until he suddenly could not do it. It had been nagging at him for a long time and the brief escapades across the United States of this reality were nice, but nowhere near enough. This ride would not be enough either, but it would be worth a try.

He mounted Euos who pranced, ready to gallop, ready to fly. Helios gently guided Euos around back to the field before leaning forward. Euos took that as the signal and leapt forward, racing across the grass as a sedate pace for him. The wind whipped through his mane and Helios's hair. This is what they both needed.

The freedom of the earth and sky, the sun setting just beyond them, the wind blowing them, life around them. To escape the people and darker memories for the slightest hint of freedom and his old life before things went to hell. To escape duties and the memories of Zeus. To escape the nagging feeling that he was being watched.


	18. Verbal Exchanges

**A/N:** Two updates in two days?! Oh yes! I'm back~ I totally should have been studying for my Climatology test tomorrow. I'll regret it later.

**Chapter summary:** In which the Inner Court gets to talk, drinking happens, awkward questions are asked, and information is exchanged. Basically, no one shuts up.

* * *

><p><strong>Verbal Exchanges<strong>

Yugi woke slowly, groggy from the medication. When he was finally awake enough to be aware, he realized he was not alone. His mother, grandpa, Jounouchi and Honda were there by his side. Jounouchi looked horrible. His skin was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. Worse, Yugi could feel a hole in Jounouchi's Shadows. They twitched and tried to seal it up, but could not. His Light was uncertain, overshadowed by despair.

Honda was morose and obviously feeling horrible. His face was buried in his large hands. His hair was not perfectly coiffed, but hung in loose strands as if he had been in an awful hurry and did not have the time to spare to make sure he looked good. His leather jacket was draped over Yugi's Grandpa's shoulders.

Yugi's mother and Grandpa were seated on the other side of Yugi's bed. Mrs. Mutou was resting her head against her father-in-law's shoulder crying softly. Grandpa held her gently, running his hand up and down her back soothingly.

_:They've been there for a while now,: _Yami whispered in Yugi's mind. _:The doctors just let them in about fifteen minutes ago.:_

Grandpa first noticed Yugi was awake and offered a teary smile. "Yugi?" he asked, as if unsure whether he was imagining things.

Yugi smiled back and offered a small wave with his right hand. "Hi."

"Yugi!"

"Yug'!"

"My baby!" Mrs. Mutou all but fell on the hospital bed, hugging Yugi as firmly as she dared. "My precious baby!"

Yugi smiled and tried to lift his uninjured right arm to rest on his mother's back but he was too tired. He settled for nuzzling with his cheek. "I'm okay," he said, slurring the words from the medications still in his system. "It's not that bad. I'm had worse."

His mother hugged him tighter and his left should twinged. "You'd better not have," she said, leaning back to meet her only son's eyes. "If I find out you've been shot before-"

"He has," Honda said quickly. "Promise. He was trying to make you feel better." Brown eyes met Yugi's but the young King was too medicated to catch the full meaning of the look. Thankfully, Jounouchi and Yugi's Grandpa did understand.

"Yeah," Jounouchi said, perhaps a bit too loudly. "He'll be okay. He was referring to his duels. He's a trooper, he'll pull through."

"Yes, he always has before," Grandpa said calmly. "There's no reason to believe he won't now." He gently eased Mrs. Mutou away from her son. "Come on now, give him some air."

Yugi smiled. "I'm fine, really," he said. "I'm too drugged to feel anything," he added, giggling groggily.

He must have fallen asleep again because when he blinked, his mother and Grandpa were gone leaving only Jounouchi and Honda with him. Something tugged at his mind which, after a moment, Yugi recognized as Kaiba's Shadows. He tugged on them weakly feeling a rush of relief in return along with a single word, garbled by distance and effort.

_:Idiot.:_

Yugi giggled and felt Yami appear in a spiritual form beside him, cuddling up with him and caressing him with a ghostly hand. Yugi sighed and drew on Yami's power to establish a firm line of communication with Kaiba. It took effort, more than he felt comfortable with, but it was doable. He needed to hold Court.

Yami solidified and reached for their Decks, bringing it close so it rested between them. He drew on Osiris's power, feeling Yugi draw on Ra's, and summoned Kaiba. After a minute or so, they felt Obelisk's power flare then they were in the Shadow Realm.

"I can't hold this for long, Yugi," Kaiba said. "We'll have to make this quick."

Yugi nodded, leaning against Yami standing behind him. Seth materialized next to the Regent and strode forward. His crystalline blue eyes darted across the King's body, searching for the bullet wound.

"Don't worry," Yugi said. "It's not bad." Kaiba glared at him, reinforced by Seth's equally cold glare. Yugi winced. "It really isn't," he insisted.

"Yes, I suppose that's why I felt it from another reality," Kaiba growled.

Yami and Yugi blinked in surprise. "You felt it?" Yugi gasped.

"Yes," Seth said. "It's how we knew to reach out and reinforce your Shadows." He shift closer to his Ka. "You need to recover soon. Seto cannot stay this Light for long."

"Especially not without Mokuba," Kaiba grumbled. He lowered his eyes in a brief show of worry before lifting them, the cold steel returned to their depths. "Did you see the shooter?"

"Yes," Yami said. "He was tall and blonde and drove a motorcycle unlike any I have ever seen. It was long and unusually shaped."

"Did you see his face?" Seth demanded.

Yami shook his head regretfully. "Unfortunately, no. I did not. I was distracted by what happened."

"Yes," Kaiba said. "And what did happen exactly? Something was taken." His eyes darkened. "What was it?"

Yugi placed a comforting hand over Yami's resting on his uninjured shoulder. "He took Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "He stole the mutt's card? That's-"

"No," the Pharaoh correctly tersely. "He stole Red Eyes _from _the card. Jounouchi summoned it and the bastard literally ripped Red Eyes from the card. The card is blank now."

"What?!" both souls of Set exclaimed.

"It's not possible!" Kaiba gasped.

"As the Monsters are now, it should not be possible to take them from their cards," Seth breathed.

"No," Kaiba said firmly. "If something, or some_one _can be sealed _in_ a card, why can't something be taken _out _

"No," Yugi answered, shaking his head. "Red Eyes is gone."

"That doesn't make sense!" Kaiba snapped. "Why shoot us and _then _try to steal our Monsters? What does the bastard want?"

"Perhaps he wanted our Monsters from the beginning," Yami offered. "The dead are hardly in a place to complain about thieves."

"That reminds me," Kaiba said. "How are your Triads handling this?"

"Anzu called," Yugi said. "She's worried but I was able to talk her out of coming here. Although, I think Honda may go to her. Jounouchi's at the hospital with me."

Yami blushed. "I...have not been in contact with them."

"You haven't told them," Kaiba repeated flatly, glaring at the Pharaoh. "And I'm sure they'll just stay where they are minding their own business while their Pharaoh suffers from who knows what-"

"Seto," Seth said, placing a hand on his Ka's arm, calming him. "The Pharaoh probably has not had the chance to do so. They are still at the hospital. Is that not so?" he asked.

"It is," Yami said, nodding. "I meant to tell them, but it was more urgent for you to know. My Triad is still in Egypt last I heard. Marik can handle himself as can Ryou and Bakura."

"Ishizu?"

Yugi and Yami shook their heads in unison. "No word. I'm sorry. How are you doing? Have you found Mokuba?"

Kaiba huffed and looked away in a sulk. "Not yet but I will. He's most likely in New York. Speaking of." He turned back to the Pharaoh. "There are superheroes in this reality as well. I haven't met them yet that I know of, but I have met...a friend of Thor."

"Thor?" Yugi said.

"The Norse demigod?" Yami asked.

Kaiba snorted. "Hardly. Apparently, there are no 'gods' here like you and I or like any we have met back home. Here, the so-called gods are aliens who came here and people started worshipping them. They're most likely a long-lived species with powers or abilities humans typically don't have. Early humans would have worshipped such beings as gods."

"Like they did us," Yami said, nodding in understanding.

"You said you met one?" Yugi prodded.

"Yes," Seth said. "She called herself Sif of Asgard, and there is something you should know about her." He and Kaiba shared a look befor ehe continued. "She could tell us apart."

"She could? Does she know about you?" Yugi demanded.

"I do not believe so, no," Seth said calmly. "But she could tell when Seto and I would switch control. She also witness a Judgment Game."

"A Judgment Game?" Yami said, eyes darkening. "For what reason was this done?"

"The bitch Sif and the humans with her were seeking took over Arrow's mind. He's _mine. _No one takes what's mine, especially that way, and gets away with it."

Yami grinned and squeezed Yugi's shoulders. "A sentiment I agree with wholeheartedly. What was the Penalty Game, if I may ask?"

"I let kohai cast it," Kaiba said. "He is surprisingly shrewd. He stole from her her voice and her looks, everything she valued." He grinned in such a way, Yami actually cringed, reminded of when he and the KaibaCorp CEO first met. "It was very satisfying."

"I'm sure it was," Yami mumbled.

"But how is Arrow handling it?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba shrugged but was obviously worried. Seth was the one who replied. "It bothers him a great deal and refuses to speak her name."

Yugi nodded. "I understand." He winced. "Someone's trying to wake me up. Real fast! Are you having any more attacks?"

"Hm?" Kaiba blinked in confused. "Attacks?"

"Because of your tomb...you know."

Kaiba stilled. "Did Ishizu tell you?" Yugi flushed in embarrassment.

Seth crossed his arms self-consciously and spoke. "We have been fighting them as best we can."

"Yes," Kaiba said bluntly, eying Seth. "Quite frankly, it's more annoying than anything else."

"Marik told me he and his clan are doing their best to reinforce the spells guarding your tomb last we spoke," Yami said. "Bakura and Ryou are, shall we say, misplacing things."

"I'm sure they are," Kaiba sniffed disdainfully. He sobered after a moment. "Yugi," he said softly. "If they succeed in breaking into my tomb, what will happen?"

The Pharaoh and the King sighed. "We don't know," Yugi said. "But we think it's affecting you so severely because your ancient physical body is still there."

Kaiba blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?" he demanded, noticing the way Seth stiffened.

"The Ba is what normally inhabits the physical body while the Ka gives it life," Yami explained. "Because your soul and ours have been split, our Ba and Ka have become separate entities capable of existing as such. However, you Kaiba are a Ka, the spiritual part of the soul. You don't necessarily need a physical body to exist."

"That's why it was imperative you did not reject Seth as your Ba," Yugi said. "Seth needs a physical body to dwell in and a Ka to give him life so he can exist. With one or the other, he would wither away and die. The same would happen to me."

"But this is my body," Kaiba said firmly.

"It is," Yugi agreed. "But so is the mummy in your tomb. Wait, let me finish. The mummy may be Set's body, but it is still yours in a way. Set's Ka once gave it life while while his Ba inhabited it. Now, Set's soul is split and you, Kaiba, have your own body. But it is _your body,_ not Seth's."

"Essentially, you were reborn in reverse," Yami said. "Instead of the Ba being reborn and the Ka joining it, the Ka was reborn forcing the Ba to fight for its existence."

"What are you getting at?" Kaiba hissed.

"Seth, as Set's Ba, would recognize the mummy in the tomb as one he formerly inhabited and may be drawn to it," Yugi said quickly, twitching as he fought back the urge to wake up. "It could confuse him having two bodies which are his."

"Get to the point!" Kaiba cried, seeing Yugi begin to fade.

"He may be forced to return to the mummy and die when there is no Ka to sustain his life," Yugi called. "Think of the Akh! _That's_ what Helios felt when he said we were gods. When you were Set reborn, you were an Akh. _That's _what makes us gods! We're Akhs!"

_"Akhs?!"_ Kaiba gasped.

"Hawks?" a voice repeated.

Startled by the unexpected voice, Kaiba whipped his head around and blinked owlishly in the light. It was dim in the corner booth of the small hole-in-the-wall restaurant. It was more of a bar than a restaurant at this hour, and the lights had been dimmed. John Stewart sat next to Mai at the edge of the semi-circular booth. Shaadi sat between Mai and Kaiba with Oliver on Kaiba's left near the other end of the booth.

The Regent blinked several times to both adapt to the lighting and come to terms with his location. New York City. They were in New York City and it was about -he checked his watch- correction, it _was _12:30 at night. Morning. He groaned and dropped his head so his hands ran through in his hair and began rubbing his aching neck.

"How'd it go?" Mai asked softly.

Kaiba groaned. "I need a drink."

"Want me to get you one?" the Sorceress offered gently.

Kaiba seriously considered it before shaking his head. "I got it."

He waited for Oliver to slide out of the booth before following. He nodded his thanks and began to make his way over to the bar when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and saw Oliver watching him with concerned eyes and a cheeky grin.

"Where do you think you're going, minor?" he asked.

Kaiba almost lashed out with his infamously wicked tongue when he realized Oliver was right. He was still a minor in this country. A particularly colorful curse in Japanese anyone would understand no matter what language they spoke startled a laugh from the vigilante.

"Don't worry," Oliver said. "I got you. Didn't you hear? I'm DD tonight."

"DD?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Designated Driver," Oliver clarified. "I'm driving, so to speak, so I'm not drinking."

Nodding, Kaiba reluctantly allowed himself to sit back down in the booth. Almost immediately, he regretted it. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head face down in the middle of them. He heaved a sigh and focused on relaxing each stiff muscle in his back and neck. It took some concentration but it work slowly.

Naturally, all his hard work scrambled back to the way it was the moment a couple shots of tequila plunked down in front of him. He lifted his head enough so his eyes could see the glasses, sighed, then reached out and took the first one. He muttered something in what was probably hieratic because Shaadi blinked before draining the whole thing in one go.

"You know," John said slowly, "I'm not entirely sure tequila supposed to be drunk like that."

"I agree," Mai said. "I'm not sure wether to be impressed or horrified. Ishizu will wring your neck when she hears about this."

"Then don't tell her," Kaiba grumbled.

"Since when do I ever let you tell me what not to tell Ishizu?" Mai said in a sing-song voice. "Besides, she probably already knows what you're up to, or will knowing her. Even without her foresight, she's fantastic at reading body language."

"Indeed," Shaadi said.

"See? Shaadi agreed with me," Mai said with a smirk. "Your argument is invalid."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and nursed the second cup, sipping it slowly. It definitely was not the best tequila he had ever had, but it was something and an alcoholic something so he supposed he could not complain.

"Yugi's fine," he said to everyone in general. "But the shooter, whoever he is, stole the mutt's Red Eyes."

"What?!" Shaadi gasped.

"Jounouchi?" Mai exclaimed.

"What's a Red Eyes?" John asked feeling distinctly out of the loop. Thankfully, it seemed Oliver was just as lost as he was.

"Remember the black dragon Jounouchi summoned last time when we fought Akhenadin?" Mai said, ignoring the way Kaiba still twitched at the name. John nodded carefully. "That's Red Eyes. It's full name is Red Eyes Black Dragon, but we call it Red Eyes for short."

"So it's like Blue Eyes?" John asked.

"Nowhere near as powerful as my Blue Eyes, but similar yes," Kaiba said. "After shooting Yugi in the chest, the mutt summoned Red Eyes and the bastard literally ripped the Monster from its card. It can't be summoned anymore. The fucker actually took a Shadow Monster."

"How do you get it back?" Oliver asked, leaning forward so he rested his forearms on the table.

"Presumable same way you get a soul out of a card," Kaiba said. "Win it back."

"A soul out of a card?" John repeated in disbelief.

"Pegasus created the modern rendition of the Shadow Games renaming it Duel Monsters and essentially sealing the Shadow Monsters in cards instead of the stone tablets the Ancient Egyptians used to us," Kaiba said. "He stole my little brother's soul forcing me to duel him to get it back. When he defeated me, he stole my soul as well." Kaiba copied Oliver's pose, leaning forward with dark eyes. "Where do you think someone who created cards capable of binding and manipulating Shadow Monster would store a soul?"

"A card," Oliver answered immediately.

"That's what Pegasus did?" John breathed. "He stole your soul. How did he-?"

"The Eye," Shaadi said. "He may not have been able to utilize its full potential, but he could pervert it to his purpose."

"The Eye was always perverted," Kaiba hissed under his breath.

"You said Yugi got your souls back," Oliver said. "I'm guessing he Dueled Pegasus and won."

Kaiba nodded. "He found a way to counter Pegasus's ability to read minds, thus preventing him from cheating, and was able to defeat him. By doing so, he forced Pegasus to free my, Mokuba's and his Grandpa's soul from the cards we were bound to."

"But we can't duel someone whose identity we don't know," John said.

"Of that I am aware," Kaiba grumbled, taking another sip of his drink. "We also know the shooter is capable of traveling through dimensions. Who knows what else he's capable of."

"We really need to call him something other than 'the shooter,'" Mai said, holding up air quotes.

"The Bastard," Kaiba said quickly.

"All in favor, say 'aye,'" Oliver said. A chorus of 'ayes' followed and the vigilante nodded. "Alright, The Bastard it is then."

"At least we're close to finding Mokuba," Mai said, leaning back and sipping her tea. She grimaced when she remembered it was unsweet tea and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh. Pass me the sugars," she demanded.

Shaadi scooted the little container of sugar packets to the Sorceress who quickly ripped open four and poured their contents into her drink, stirring furiously muttering all the while about uncivilized idiots who had no idea how to brew tea correctly. John and Oliver chuckled as Mai took another careful sip of the freshly sweetened tea. She sulked when she tasted the sugar. Sweet tea would never be real sweet tea unless the sugar was mixed in when the tea was brewed.

"This is the north, Mai," John said, patting the woman on the back.

"Yes," Mai moaned. "I pity their deprived lives."

Oliver and John laughed while Kaiba watched the word play with confusion and mild interest. Shaadi seemed content to just sit back and watch. He did glance up curiously when the little bell over the wooden door of the restaurant jingled but lost interest when the man sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He sighed despondently, fervently wishing he had a cup of hot, steaming tea at the moment. Ishizu always made the best tea. He missed the Priestess dearly. She had become important to him without the influence of his past life.

"Shaadi," Kaiba said softly in Arabic. "Are you alright?"

The Advisor did not answer verbally but Kaiba silently set his cup of tequila down and stood. "I'll see if I can find some tea," he said before walking off.

"Where's he going?" John asked.

"To get tea," Shaadi said.

John nodded and fell back into his conversation with Mai. Oliver leaned around the corner of the booth to watch his Regent walk towards the bar.

"You should go after him," Shaadi said, drawing Oliver's attention. The Egyptian stared at the vigilante evenly, his eerie eyes seeming to pierce Oliver's soul. He hesitated.

"What's your sexual orientation, Shaadi?"

He blinked and stared at Mai, shocked at the question. Apparently, John was also stunned by the blunt question but the Sorceress either ignored their surprise or did not notice.

Shaadi sighed and answered softly, "Asexual."

"Yes! Knew it! Jounouchi owes me five bucks!" she crowed.

Shaadi blinked and leveled the Sorceress with a disappointed gaze which only served to encourage her laughter. Deciding to escape the awkward situation while he could, Oliver stood and walked back to the bar. He could still hear Mai's cackles but they were muffled by the noise from the televisions over the bar playing sports one one, local news on another, and a soap opera of some kind on the third. Another man was sitting nearby holding a shot glass of what looked like whiskey but it was none of Oliver's business and he did not want to get involved.

He sat down on the stool next to Kaiba and said nothing. The Regent glanced fleetingly at him but otherwise waited silently for the barman to return from the kitchen. It took almost a minute for Oliver to build up the courage to speak.

"Does it ever go away?" he asked softly.

Kaib gazed at him fully for a moment before turning away, dropping his gaze to the dark wood bar. "No," he answered. "It doesn't. It stays. You'll never forget who did it, how it happened, and how it felt. It will haunt your dreams, give you nightmares, make you distrust anyone who even vaguely reminds you of them, and forever influence who you are and how you do things."

Oliver felt his heart drop to his feet, turning away. He started to say something, then sighed, shaking his head and allowing it to hang in defeat.

"But you'll be stronger for it," Kaiba continued after a minute of silence. Oliver listened carefully. "You'll be more aware of the people around you, the things they do and say. Be slow to trust; but for those you do trust, demand expect the same from them.

"It will not be easy," he continued. "An invasion like that..." Kaiba sighed, wishing he had not left his drink at the table. "It damages the mind and soul. The path to your mind will forever have a path leading directly to it making you more vulnerable to mind control in the future. However, you can use this. Because you know what it feels like, you can think of ways around it, ways to fight it."

He paused and gazed thoughtfully at the morose vigilante. "Did anyone ever tell you of Ryou and Bakura's relationship before the Court?" Oliver shook his head. "Ryou was the host to Bakura's parasite. Bakura would completely subvert Ryou's consciousness, wearing his body like a costume and parade around as if he was Ryou. It's how he first met the King and the others. He challenged them to a tabletop role playing game where, unknown to the players, loosing meant binding their soul to their playing piece."

Kaiba rested his elbows on the bar and folded his hands so he could rest his chin on his fingers. "Ryou was able to fight Bakura hard enough to regain awareness of the situation and, when the opportunity struck, take control of his left hand. Bakura was literally unaware of what one hand was doing. Through this method, Ryou was able to help save his friends.

"Then during theMemory World MORPG, we found out Bakura himself none other than a host to the enemy Necrophades. The Dark God saw Bakura's hate, fury, and potential and wormed his way into his mind before finally gaining control of him completely."

He paused to shrug. "It's one of the many reasons why that crime is one of the worst and the punishment for it is so heavy," Kaiba said.

Oliver nodded quietly. "Will it both John?"

Kaiba glanced over his should briefly before shrugging again. "Doubtful. I'm saying it won't, but it likely won't be as severe simply because he was unaware of the manipulation. You, however, were not only aware of what you were doing, but were completely conscious and hating yourself for it." The Regent dropped his gaze to a particularly knot in the bar wood grain. "There's a difference."

"And the soul thing?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

"Which one?" Kaiba asked, not lifting his eyes from the wood.

Oliver gave Kaiba The Look which was, unsurprisingly, ignored. Giving in, the vigilante sighed. "You said she may have my mind," he began slowly, "but my soul belonged to you. That you would collect it when I died," his green eyes flickered to Kaiba, "and that you wanted me balanced and uninfluenced."

Kaiba nodded. "I do. You are of my orientation and therefore must remain balanced and uninfluenced. Lorelei's power over your mind was influencing your Shadows, binding them. Surely you noticed."

"I did, yes," Oliver said."

"They don't like being bound or forced into anything," the Regent said. "Had you remained like that for much longer, it would have start affecting you physically, then mentally, until eventually your soul would give out leading to your inevitable death."

"And...speaking of my death?" Oliver coaxed not so subtly.

Kaiba huffed and turned to face Oliver directly as the barman came out to refill the glass of whiskey for the other man sitting at the bar. "It's something I've noticed in the past couple years," Kaiba admitted. "I honestly did not understand it at first but after finding out what I am..." He shrugged. "When you get close to death, I feel it and will be drawn to you. When you die, your soul will come to me for guidance. I'll take it to the Afterlife where you can finally find rest."

"So that part of the mythos is true," Oliver stated in what was not quite a question. "Guiding the souls to the Afterlife."

"It is," Kaiba said. "The same happens for the others in the Court."

"Does it matter what I believe?"

Kaiba shook his head. "You can believe what you want, but once you join, there's no getting out of it."

Oliver barked a laugh. "This really is a cult."

Kaiba's lips quirked upwards in a smirk. "I did say it was."

"What will mother say?" Oliver asked in a mocking voice.

"Nothing if she knows what's good for her," Kaiba warned. "She isn't protected by us per your request. From what I've learned of her, I would not offer her my protection anyway."

Oliver nodded, still chuckling from the cult comment. "Thanks," he said softly. "I needed that." Kaiba looked vaguely uncomfortable but nodded. Oliver looked closely and smirked. "Is that a blush?"

"You're drunk."

"Ah-ah-ah, DD, remember?" Oliver said, pointing to himself.

Kaiba ignored him and put in an order for hot tea which was, thankfully, delivered quickly. Oliver snagged the teapot and accompanying cup and saucer from under Kaiba's nose and walked off with them. Kaiba drummed his fingers on the bar to control his annoyance before following. He needed to be more drunk for this. He needed to sleep.

* * *

><p>The man at the bar would never admit how badly he needed to hear what the other two men said. It was strange, but after what he had seen, heard, and experienced, not that strange. The soul part was bologna, but the mind part was both uncomfortable to listen to and something he needed to hear.<p>

There were no platitudes, excuses, or apologizes, just the cold hard truth. That was what he needed to survive in this world. Truth and fact, just like the bow he itched to hold in his hand at that moment. He still wanted revenge for what was done to him, but hearing that made him feel...better, strangely..Even if it came from people who were probably members of some sort of freaky weird cult or roleplayers or gamers or whatever.

He set aside his whiskey and paid his bill, leaving a tip for the bartender before heading out. He needed to sleep off the small hangover he knew he would have before tomorrow SHIELD meeting. He pulled out his phone to check his voicemail and noticed Stark had texted him. When and how did the drunk genius get his cell phone number?

Cautiously, he opened his text messages and read he most recent. He stopped moving and stared stupidly at the screen for a good minute before dialing the number for his most trusted friend and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Nat," he said the moment he heard her answer, the text message still filling his mind. "We need to talk, now."

_/Coulson's alive./_


	19. Higher Problems

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I was actually ready to post thison Friday but… I got the cold… Colds are no fun. Before you start reading this, there are a couple things you should probably know.

**1) **This chapter focuses mostly on the supernatural world of the Yu-Gi-Oh/Justice League home-world and the effects of our little misadventures are having on the pantheons. The only pantheons directly involved in this chapter or the Greek and the Welsh/Celtic.

**2) **I will be utilizing parts of the Welsh/Celtic mythology's but not all. The parts I will be using will be a slight interpretation away from the ritual mythologies that we know. I'm going to be playing with the idea that mythologies are based on true stories that have been blown up to legendary proportions. The main parts of the Celtic Welsh mythology I will be using are the Holly King and his Unseelie fae court and the Oak King his Seelie fae court.

Just as a basic background, the Holly King rules from the Autumnal Equinox to the Spring Equinox and is at his peak of power on Midwinter. At the Spring Equinox, he is succeeded by the Oak King who rules until the Autumnal Equinox and is at his greatest strength on Midsummer. Traditionally, the succeeding king slays the reigning king but... It's not quite so in this. You'll see.

**3) **The two new characters in this, Pwyll and Arawn, are real Welsh/Celtic mythological figures who are very interesting. I'm using their _Tears to Tiara_ versions because I'm familiar with their appearances and characteristics. Just for reference. No, this won't be a crossover with _Tears to Tiara_, I'm just using those characters so I can avoid OCs. Nevertheless, I suggest y'all look up the show _Tears to Tiara_ and watch it. It's fabulous.

**Chapter summary: **In which the Greeks get bad news, Zeus is pissed, the seeds of rebellion may be sown, and Arawn is bored, thus chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Higher Problems<strong>

"Still no sign of him?"

"No," Artemis huffed in frustration. "He continues to evade me."

"He hasn't made a move for almost a year," Dionysus said thoughtfully, running a hand through his long wine red hair. "Why now? What has changed?"

"Who knows?" Apollo said, watching his sister in worry. "It _is_ Ares we're talking about."

"True," Dionysus replied, raising his goblet in acknowledgment. "But even Ares is predictable to a degree. He goes where there is war and strife."

"Which would be the entire world," Aphrodite said disdainfully.

"Not necessarily," Athena said, considering Dionysus's words. "He prefers squabbles in which familial blood is spilt to general war. Feuds, beserkers, bloodbaths, systematic destruction and murder."

"He is also known for holding grudges," Poseidon said, his deep voice rumbling like the vast and ancient sea he haled from. The seaweed in his sopping wet hair shifted just slightly dripping seawater on Dionysus's tunic. The god of wine and sexual deviancy flinched, giving the elder sea god a withering glare which was duly ignored.

"I received word from the Celts," Hermes said, stepping forward. "They deny any involvement and have offered their services to help find him." He snorted. "It seems even they do not wish Ares running about unchecked. However," he added soberly, "they refused to offer aid in the search for the renegade Titans Helios and Selene."

"I see," Zeus said, narrowing his eyes as thunder rumbled nearby. "Did they say why not?"

Hermes shifted uncomfortably, not happy with being the bearer of bad news. "I was told they respect the freedom of the sun and moon and will do nothing to bind them with any type of chain, even if those chains be divine."

Lightning flashed in the darkening clouds as Zeus's eyes narrowed in controlled fury. Hera placed a calming hand on his arm and glared at him until he calmed the growing storm. Only then did she speak.

"With whom did you speak Hermes?" the Queen of the Gods asked.

"One called Pwyll, the current reigning Holly King," Hermes replied.

"Pwyll," Zeus murmured. "He is rumored to be friends with Arawn, is he not?"

"It is no rumor, my king," Athena answer in Hermes's stead. "Their friendship can be traced back many centuries if not more so. Pwyll has the backing of Arawn of Annwn in all that he does."

"And Arawn is the notorious leader of the Wild Hunt," Dionysus said, nodding to himself.

"And what of the Norse?" Zeus demanded.

"They do not seem interested in getting involved in the affairs of others," Hermes reported, sneering. "All the better, I say. They are drunk bastards."

"Yes," Dionysus said with a wistful smile. "And fantastic partiers," he added with a wink to the messenger god who rolled his eyes. "Their ale may be subpar but they make up for it with their enthusiasm.

"Yes, so you've said," Aphrodite drawl, rolling her eyes. "Hermes," she called, drawing the messenger's attention. "Did any of the other pantheons you visited offer to help us?"

Hermes hesitated before shaking his head. "Not in so many words," he admitted. He turned back to Zeus and said, "The Japanese pantheon would not listen to me. They would not even meet me. They sent a demon instead."

"A demon?" Zeus demanded aghast.

Hermes nodded. "They apparently hold a grudge against us for our part in the last fiasco involving Ares and one of theirs."

"We never involved the Japanese in our squabbles before," Apollo said.

"No, they're right," Hades interrupted, speaking up for the first time. His dark eyes bored in Apollo's glistening blue. "Ares attacked Seto Kaiba."

"But that was a year ago and Kaiba is an Egyptian god," Apollo countered.

"An Egyptian god reborn as a Japanese citizen," Hades said. "He may be an Egyptian god but he has the protection of the Japanese pantheon it would seem. It would be wise to assume all of their Court who were born Japanese have the same protection."

"And it's not from a year ago," Hermes said gaining everyone's surprised attention. "This happened just the other day."

"So her words were true," Artemis murmured.

"You would keep things from me, Huntress?" Zeus said.

"Not deliberately," Artemis said quickly. "Diana of my Amazons and the Justice League told me she saw someone she believes to be Ares at the location of a gathering of Shadow Courtiers that ended in destruction and the loss of Set's brother."

"This could prove to be troublesome," Poseidon gurgled into the ensuing shocked silence. "The Japanese are known for their secrecy. They never wander far from their nation. If they are indeed taking this as a threat, we would have enemies of them. That would be an unwise move."

"I agree," Athena said, nodding.

"Before, you said, 'not is so many words,'" Zeus pressed, eyeing Hermes and waving the others silent. "What did you mean by that?"

The messenger god shrugged. "I got the feeling if Ares ever showed up in their territory or bothered anyone under their watch, they would burn him alive," he said. "But otherwise they will do nothing."

Zeus leaned back in his throne and breathed out slowly, controlling his temper. "So we are essentially on our own," he said.

"There is one last thing, my king," Hermes said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"It's the sun, my king," the messenger said. "It... It's changing."

"Changing how?" Hera demanded.

Hermes shook his head as he struggled to find the right words. "I cannot say exactly, just that it is changed. It no longer feels...alive as it used to."

"Could this mean Helios has died?" Dionysus gasped.

"No," Hades said quickly. "He has not come to my realm. I would know of one of his power passed on."

"So not dead but..." Artemis shifted her eyes to her twin.

Apollo shook his head. "I have no answer, I'm afraid."

"We need Selene," Zeus said. "If she is taken into custody, Helios will come willingly."

"Or the other way around," Aphrodite murmured, nodding in agreement.

Athena aimed a glare at Zeus. "I stand by my words before that I do not believe the treatment of the Titans to be fair. It is unwise to make rash decisions before first thinking things through. That is what put us in the position we are in now."

Zeus turned his storm gray eyes on his daughter in challenge. "Are you defying me Athena?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

"I am the goddess of wisdom, organized war, and tacticians," Athena replied with a raised eyebrow. "I never do or say anything without first thinking things through. I have learned from past mistakes that such things are never good. I would think you would have learn such lessons yourself from the number of times you waved your cock around and infuriated Hera."

"You dare-!"

"Be still husband!" Hera snapped furiously. "She speaks true. Just because you dislike them does not negate their truth. Unless you want another..._incident_," she hissed suggestively, "I suggest you sit down and behave."

Zeus shook with rage, glaring at Hera. "I will not be ordered by a woman."

"You think that the location of one's genitals denotes power, Zeus?" Athena demanded with a smirk. "Then I think you'll find the modern world an interesting place."

"Are you challenging my authority?" Zeus growled, thunder rumbling close by.

"I am challenging your thoughts," she said. "They are outdated for this modern world. You need to learn to adapt to the changing times."

"Or what?"

Athena leveled a glare ate the King of the Gods with one of her own. "Then you will Fade like the rest."

Silence reigned followed by a thin whistle. Eyes flickered to Dionysus who sipped his wine with an entertained grin on his face. "It looks like things just got interesting," he said.

* * *

><p>"Come away from the window," he said.<p>

She sighed as arms encircled her from behind, protective and loving. He planted a kiss on the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, sweeping aside her dyed blonde hair as he did so. She nuzzled him but refused to leave her spot by the window.

Something was wrong, had been wrong for at least a day now; something she could not explain. She could still feel the sun far above but it was different, not wrong just different. It felt more distant than it usually did. She knew in her heart Helios was still alive but she could not feel him in this world. It disturbed her.

She brushed the slight swell of her belly, wincing. She did not regret her choice herself to become pregnant. She could not regret it. But she fear what would happen if she and her fledgling family were discovered. She knew from her sister Eos's tragic fate that the end would be anything but quick and merciful.

A soft knock startled her from her thoughts and she turned to the door warily. Endymion positioned himself on the window seat in such a way as to partially block her from view. She smiled at the gesture and called, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Pwyll Pen Annwn," the voice called through the solid, oaken door. "May I enter?"

"Of course," Selene quickly replied. "This is your home, not mine," she said to the person who entered.

The man had a young appearance as did many in pantheons, but it was his eyes which betrayed his age. He was old and wise but still had a heart of gold and unfathomable honor and integrity. The deep violet irises reflected many memories, good and bad, but held no grudges against them. His smile was soft and gentle as was his short, sandy brown hair under a crown of oaken bows twined around his head.

"I see you are doing well," he said, his voice carrying an accent unique to his people. It sounded like the rugged hills and weather of the region without the hard edges or dreariness.

"We are," Endymion said, standing with a smile to shake the newcomer's hand firmly. "Thank you for offering us sanctuary."

"Think nothing of it," Pwyll said, eyes hard and determined. "When Arawn told me of your need, I could not stand idly by." He removed his hand and glanced over Endymion's shoulder to the Titaness. "Is there anything I cam get you? My wife Rhiannon has been worrying over your health these past few days."

Selene shook her head. "I am well," she replied. "However, I would not turn down the opportunity to speak with your wife later today."

"I'm sure she would enjoy that immensely," Pwyll said with a smile. The smile faded and the light in his eyes dimmed. "I am afraid I bring ill news. The messenger of your pantheon came to visit us this day. He knows not your whereabouts, of that I am certain," he said quickly, hoping to quell the Titan's fears. "He merely requested the help of myself and my people in the search of both you and your brother as well as one of their own who has also gone missing." He lifted an eyebrow ironically and said, "They certainly seem to excel at misplacing people."

Selene managed a smile. "They do at that," she said, placing a hand over her belly.

"What was your answer?" Endymion demanded. Pwyll looked at him askance and the human turned immortal clarified, "To their request to find my wife and her brother?"

Pwyll's eyes grew large. "I swore on my honor I would offer you sanctuary and protect you as one of my own Court," he said incredulously. "Do you so quickly doubt such an oath?"

"Oaths do not mean as much to the Greek as they do to you," Endymion said.

Pwyll sobered and nodded slowly. "So I am learning," he murmured. "Forgive my outburst. But you must know any and all oaths I make, I will uphold to the best of my ability on my honor and position as Holly King."

"And for that we are grateful," Selene said, standing. "You said one of the Olympians was missing. Did Hermes say who it was?"

Pwyll nodded. "The one called Ares, you god of war," he said seriously. Selene's eyes widened and Pwyll sighed. "Neither the Unseelie nor my own Seelie wish for his interference. The blood spilt between clans and family is cruel, especially so close to when I must step down from my post and give way to Arawn."

"And Arawn," Endymion asked, "he will uphold your oath?"

Pwyll nodded. "He is my oldest and dearest friend still drawing breath. We back each other however, whenever we can. As the Holly King, he will not only uphold my oath but have the power necessary to enforce it as well." His eyes glittered briefly with curiosity. "I do wonder, however, what your Ares would be doing leaving his pantheon so abruptly."

"I wonder that myself," Selene muttered, staring out the window once more to where the sun still shone in the sky. "He is not fond of my brother and I, my brother more so because he was more outspoken than myself. However, Ares never had much of a reason to seek us out until Zeus ordered our capture."

"You think he is truly acting on his own then?" Pwyll asked.

"At the moment, yes," Selene said, taking her husband's hand. "The only person I know of who has actively given Ares reason to hate him in recent years in Set."

"Of the new Egyptian pantheon," Pwyll said nodding. "Yes, I have heard of him and his kin. Their way of order is very intriguing to us. Arawn and I would not be averse to forming an alliance with his Court."

"Indeed?" Selene asked.

Pwyll nodded. "Their structure of Dark and Light with neither being good or evil but a fascinating balance of both is a subject of great interest to the Seelie and Unseelie Courts."

"I can see why," Endymion said. "But, from what I understand, Set is the god of the balancing aspect. Curious indeed since he is also attributed to chaos."

"Just so," Pwyll replied. "But then, chaos is, in its own way, a balancing act. Too little is order, too much is destruction. The world we live in naturally has order as well as chaos. To accept one and shun the other is folly. Set's position as a part of the balance is what my people find so intriguing. A balancing power that keeps both sides in check while remaining uninfluenced. Arawn hopes to one day challenge their Court."

"In battle?" Edymion gasped.

"No, no," Pwyll said chuckling. "Just a friendly duel. Arawn loves a good challenge." He sighed fondly. "As for me, I feel the Pharaoh and the King would be better company."

"You know quite a bit about them," Endymion said.

"Not really, actually," Pwyll admitted. "It was the fault of one who lived in Britain that our attention was first drawn to them. From there, our attention became curiosity and grew from there." He shrugged. "They keep to themselves and we respect that. But should they choose to create an alliance, we are willing to negotiate."

He grew serious once more. "That brings to mind another thing," Pwyll said calmly. "I am unsure of how much you are aware of in the supernatural world, but word has reached my ears of an attack on the Shadow Court. I was unable to get much information from Hermes directly, but I was able to put his information and my own together and can tell with almost absolute certainty that Ares was involved."

"If you mean from a year ago," Selene began, "then yes, we ar-"

"No, this is from but a day ago if I understand correctly."

"A day?! But how-"

Pwyll twitched and Selene fell silent when he gave a put upon sigh. "My sincerest apologies. It you will excuse me, I am afraid my duties call me. I wish you good rest, my lady, consort."

"And to you," Selene and Endymion replied together.

"I'm glad they found us when they did," Endymion said after a minute. "That storm was getting much too close for comfort." Selene nodded silently. "I wonder what the Japanese think of all this?"

"Hm?" Selene gazed up at her consort in confusion.

"This," Endymion waved his hand in an attempt to demonstrate, "everything. The disfunction of the Olympians, the new Egyptian pantheon, many of whom are of Japanese decent I understand, and now this."

"The Japanese are old and wary of outsiders," Selene said slowly. "But they are known to be protective of their nation and its inhabitants."

"So where were they when all this began?" Endymion asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why haven't they risen in their own's protection when Ares attacked the Court the first time?" Endymion asked.

"Because he attacked the Court, not just Set," Selene replied. "It was an attack on the pantheon not a single person."

"But what if it was?" Dark blue eyes met Selene's silver-gray framed by dyed blonde hair and took her hands in his. "What if he was attacking Set the individual and not the pantheon as a whole?"

"Why would he do that?" Selene asked in confusion.

"There could be any number of reasons," Endymion said, "that is not the point. The point is that Ares attack Set alone even though we know many of the other Courtiers were present. More importantly," he raised a finger to emphasize his point, "he possessed Set to do it. That is a violation of inter-pantheon relations as well as a violation of the human autonomy."

"It is, but Ares was duly punished," Selene said.

"Was he?" Endymion countered. "True, he was returned to Zeus unconscious but was that punishment or mercy? The Court dealt with him as a pantheon for his interference with Set, but did Set ever deal with Ares for his interference with his personal autonomy?"

Selene's eyes grew hard and sharp. "What are you getting at?" she demanded quietly.

Endymion practically vibrated with excitement. "Why don't we inform the Japanese pantheon of what Ares's possession of Set."

Selene sighed. "It is likely they already know."

"And what about your brother?"

"What about him?" Selene asked warily.

"You said he was gone somehow, that this was affecting the sun," he said. "And now we find he may have been involved with this latest incident also involving Set. I doubt that is a coincidence."

Selene shook her head. "I doubt they would listen to us," she said. "Even if I pulled my wait, it would be difficult."

"What if you asked to speak to their moon deity Tsukuyomi as an equal?" he pressed. "Surely they will at least respect your age enough to at least parlay on some level."

"You're suggesting I plant seeds that could start a rebellion," Selene said shrewdly.

"A rebellion that has already inadvertently started," Endymion said. "From the moment the new Egyptian pantheon appeared, everything we knew and considered unchanging has changed. And I doubt it will stop now to suit us." He pressed his forehead to his wife's rested a hand gently on her stomach. "Please," he said softly. "I would rather see this through on the hope that we may have a place to be safe and call home in the future than spend the rest of eternity hiding like refugees."

Selene's eyes softened and she kissed her husband's nose. "I will consider it."

"That's all I ask," Endymion said.

* * *

><p>"Your guests certainly are fascinating," Arawn said, smirking at the predictable indignant squawk and glare from his surprised companion.<p>

"Arawn!" Pwyll hollared, glaring at the remorseless snowy haired Holly King furiously. "What have I told you abo-"

"Nothing I choose to remember," the Holly King said glibly, crimson eyes like the red berries of his holly sprig coronet sparkled merrily. "And anyway, you should be pleased I enjoy eavesdropping. I learn lots of interesting things that way."

"It is a dishonorable practice," Pwyll said, glaring half-heartedly at his counterpart.

Arawn predictably cackled, the sound soothing Pwyll's ruffled feathers. It was a sound he missed during the height of his yearly reign when Arawn had been in deep slumber. He rejoiced to hear it again, even if it could very well be the last thing he heard before he fell into slumber on the Autumnal Equinox.

"Apparently," Arawn began, breaking into the Oak King's thoughts, "your new friends are considering tattling on their Olympian friends to the Japanese."

"For what purpose?" Pwyll asked in confusion.

"Justice, rebellion, intrigue, boredom, it could be any number of things," Arawn said with a sly wink. "Although I'd be willing to bet out last supper together that it's leaning more towards the rebellion side."

"Rebellion?" Pwyll asked. "Against whom?"

"Perhaps the idiot who's ass currently squelches and farts on the throne of Olympus," Arawn said.

Pwyll looked faintly green. "Your language has not changed," he said in mixed fondness and horror. "Although I'm not sure how I feel about the new words and phrases."

"Human language grows with its people," Arawn said. "It's fun. And it gives me a leg up when tossing insults at people I dislike."

Pwyll shook his head wearily, hiding a fond smile on his face. "How you have managed to retain the Holly King crown for as long as you have amazes me, old friend," he said.

"I think my people enjoy my unpredictable nature," the Keeper of the Hounds of Annwn said. "It keeps them on their toes. Besides, I give them no end of things to do so they're never board. A bored Unseelie," he said, tapping Pwyll's nose patronizingly, "is a dangerous Unseelie."

"I'll drink to that," Pwyll said, nodding enthusiastically. He scooped up his wine, held it up, and said, "To Arawn, may his boredom cease," then drained the cup enjoying his companions snort.

"Well, I guess I won't have to get you drunk then to suggest this since you've already done an outstanding job at that on your own," Arawn teased. Pwyll rolled his eyes as the Unseelie king continued. "Your power in waning and mine is growing as is tradition but I suggest we deal with this while we're both awake and sharing power."

"Deal with what exactly?" Pwyll asked warily.

"Helping instigate and enjoying the fallout of chaos," Arawn said, his teeth gleaming. "It's been a while since something this interesting happened."

"Chaos isn't always a good thing, Arawn," Pwyll warned.

"No, but change is constant," the Holly King replied seriously. "You and I are perfect examples of this concept. And as you said and even drank to, I am bored. I need something to do. Chaos is perfect. Besides, I'm sure my Hounds would enjoy a good romp."

"I'm sure they would," Pwyll agreed. He reached out and caught his friend's hand drawing Arawn's abrupt attention.

"Pwyll," Arawn said hesitantly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The Oak King bowed his head, assembling the words he needed to convey before lifting his eyes to Arawn's crimson and speaking clearly. "I know not what will happen, nor do I have the gift of foresight," he began. "But I ask you to be on your guard." His violet eyes gleamed. "As you say, my power is fading as the Equinox draws close. Nothing can befall you 'ere you have the chance to send me to my rest and take up the Throne of the Wheel. Promise me you will take care."

Arawn's eyes softened and he smiled, grasping Pwyll's wrist with his free hand. "I swear on my true name, I will take care and return to see you put to rest." His lips quirked to something more cheeky. "Besides, with the god of war running amok and the gods of chaos, birth, and death, running about as well, I think I'll be having too much fun to get hurt, hm?"

"Arawn, you absolute imbecile!" Pwyll cried, drowned out by the Holly King's belly laugh.


End file.
